


Restoration

by EndoratheWitch



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Human AU, Injury, New Beginnings, Restoration, Sex, cursing, house repair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:31:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 51,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5938693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marianne buys a house, deciding to start her life over only to learn that she may have bitten off more than she can chew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fixer Upper

**Author's Note:**

> My cohort and inspiration goldwerewolf gave me this idea!! She is awesomesauce!!

She had never done anything so reckless as this, buying a house, sight unseen. Oh, she had seen a few photographs of the outside, but that was it. She had decided she wanted a fresh start, fresh town, new job, new everything. Marianne wanted to take a risk, something she had never done in her whole life except with her heart and while that had not gone as planned, this was something she felt she could control. 

So she had put all her money in an old Victorian that needed a lot of work with the idea that she was going to open her own bed and breakfast, make tons of money, get a sexy professional model boyfriend and rub it all in Roland's face. Cheat on her, would he? Well, she was going to bounce back so hard it would break his nose! Okay, well, she had the house at least. Step one, crazy purchase toward her new future complete. But as she stood there in front of the house, looking at her new home, the thought that she might have just stepped in some deep, deep shit floated across her thoughts as her eyes traveled up the front of the house. 

The house was not only a monstrosity in size, it was clearly more than simply a “slap some fresh paint on” fixer-upper. At the moment it looked like a place the Addams Family would have happily called home. 

The porch was falling apart, it bowed in the middle, the paint almost completely gone from the wood leaving it a sad dark grey. The roof had a hole in it she could see from here on the porch, the shingles further up looked to have moss growing across them. And the yard was a brown patch of weeds. Just standing on the curb next to her car she could see that the pictures had been taken with a certain angle to hide some of the worst damage or the house had fallen into more disrepair since she bought it. She fumbled to get the keys out of the front pocket of her jeans. She was nervous, not just about the condition of the house, but all of this, her new big adventure. Roland had said to her one time that he would be her adventure, but that had been before he broke her heart. She had sworn off love unless he was a guy that would make Roland look like a bug under a rock and then she could rub it up his nose that she could do better than him. She made a face at her mental ramblings. No men, not even imaginary men. 

Taking a deep breath, keys wrapped around her fingers, she reached into the car to haul out the toolbox and bucket of cleaning supplies. Her bags were piled in the back of the car. She could get those later; right now, new house. 

Maybe the inside wasn't so bad? 

She walked up the short walk, which was made of inlaid bricks that were cracked, some missing. As she approached the house she could see the stairs to the porch looked a little warped. Marianne pursed her lips, adjusting her hold on her bucket of cleaning supplies in one hand, her toolbox in the other. She stepped forward with one foot, feeling out the stairs before she took a step. They creaked and groaned as she made her way onto the front porch. The vibration from the old wood moaning beneath her feet ran up through the muscles of her legs. She hurried up the last couple at a jog, scared they might give out under her weight. When she got to the porch she, turned to look at the stairs with a glare. 

“Okay.” 

Marianne muttered to herself putting her bucket and toolbox down, the key in her fingers. She approached the door like it might become animated and bite her, the key held out in front of her. 

She slipped the key into the door lock. It clinked easily, no explosions. For a moment she snickered at herself thinking about Aunt Josephine from A Series of Unfortunate Events and her fear of doorknobs. Marianne pushed the door open. As she walked in, there was a haze of dust dancing through the air. She reached over, feeling around for a light-switch, flipping it back and forth several times when her fingers found it, but nothing happened. Snarling under her breath, she pulled out her cellphone, dialing quickly. She reached over for her bucket and toolbox, kicking the door open the rest of the way with her foot, the cellphone balanced between ear and shoulder, carrying everything inside before she kicked the door closed with the back of her foot. The bang reverberated through the empty house. 

“Yeah, I need help. The power to my house was supposed to be on when I got here. Oh, it is? Well the switch didn't work...Fine, I will check the other switches.” 

Dropping the bucket, cleaning supplies and her toolbox in a heap, she quickly learned that the electricity was indeed on, but about half the switches didn't work. 

While checking all the switches, Marianne discovered holes in the walls, damage to the floors and that half the furniture looked like she might have to haul it away. A few pieces might be worth saving, but the rest would have to go. She shoved her phone into her pocket, groaning loudly. “What have I done to myself?” 

Over the next few hours, Marianne spent her time making a list of everything that needed to be done in the house, from cleaning to fixing. Then she made a seperate list of what she needed done, like NOW, so that she could move in. After a couple of hours, a lot of cursing and a kick to the wall which she quickly learned only put new holes in her house, she drove herself to a local diner throwing herself onto a seat at the counter. 

A woman came over, bright green eyes and beautiful blonde hair with purple streaks in it. “Hello. And what can I get for you?” 

Marianne glanced at her name tag, which read, “Lizzie.” 

She grinned. “Well, Lizzie can you get me the biggest cheeseburger and onion rings with a large vanilla milkshake?” 

Lizzie grinned. “Okay, you got it.” 

She started to turn away when Marianne asked. “Hey, uh, do you know if there are any good repair men or construction...” 

Turning back around the waitress frowned in thought. “Well, King and King is really good. What are you needing done?” 

Marianne played with one of the straws she pulled out of the holder. “Well, I bought this old house up on Hazel Street and...well...it needs a lot more work than I anticipated.” 

“Oh! You're the one who bought the old Calliope House!! How exciting!! That could be such a beautiful house! I would definitely call King and King. Hold up, I have a card around here somewhere.” 

Lizzie went to put Marianne's order in and then came back with a business card that she handed to her. “Ask for Bog. He is the best around and really knows what he is doing with old houses.” 

With a laugh, Marianne took the card. “Boyfriend?” 

Lizzie grinned. “Nah, but my guy Pare works for him. Bog is a bit of a grouch but don't let that stop you from hiring him. Seriously, the man knows all about restoration and building. You can't go wrong.” 

Marianne looked at the card. “Thanks.” 

* 

With a full belly, Marianne got in her car and pulled out the card and her cellphone. She put in the number and waited only a few seconds before a gruff, female voice picked up the phone. “King and King, what can we do for you?” 

“Ah, yes. I was told you guys were good at construction and restoration. I was wondering if you do free estimates?” 

“Sure thing. What's your name, dear?” 

“Marianne, Marianne Summerfield. I just bought the Calliope House.” 

“Really?! You and your husband?” 

“Oh no, I'm not married. Just me and the house.” 

The voice took on a higher note. “Really? Well, isn't that just grand.” 

Within a few minutes Marianne had am appointment for the next day. The odd thing was that the woman on the phone told her to look her best when Bog King came. Marianne frowned, if she didn't know better she would have thought that woman was King's mother. 

* 

Griselda slammed the phone down with a wide grin and a bright twinkle. Yes!! A single woman had bought that house Bog was always drooling and grousing over. She knew her boy would love to get his hands on that house. Now, if she could get him to want to get his hands on the woman who owned it too...oh, please let her be the right woman for him. That boy of hers needed someone. She knew he was lonely even if he would never admit it. 

* 

That night Marianne decided it would be in her best interest to stay in a motel, especially since the forecast called for some rain. Good thing none of her own stuff was in the house yet. The moving van was supposed to be arriving tomorrow; maybe by then she would have at least one room that would be livable. 

* 

Bog pulled up in his pickup truck. It was an old 1970's Ford pickup truck in fading red. It was dependable, easy to fix and could carry a god awful lot of stuff. The only modern thing about it was the CD player he had put in himself. He had it turned up playing some Deep Purple as he pulled up in front of the house behind an old VW Bug. 

Bog leaned over the passenger side of the truck looking up at the old Calliope House. It was a Gothic revival style house, exactly what he loved. It reminded him of a castle with its pointed roofs, windows, the vergeboards...Bog grinned, this house could be incredible again. 

He had driven by the house numerous times. He grinned slowly, if he got this job...he grinned wider...if this person had the budget, this was going to be a dream come true. He had loved this house from the moment his family had moved here. He had come by here wishing he could make this house into what it used to be, a grand lady. Of course, if this Summerfield person wanted to gut it and modernize it, he would have to refuse, modernizing things like a kitchen or a bathroom, sure, but keeping the house's integrity he could get behind, ripping it up to make it into a monster....nope, he couldn't do it—wouldn't do it. 

He got out, the door of the trunk making that creaking sound of metal with the comforting sound of it shutting. He turned and walked up to the house, slipping his hands into his pockets as he gazed at it. 

As he got closer, he could see that this ancient beauty was going to need a lot of tender loving care to get back to what she used to be. He stopped, looking it over. He took his hands out of his pockets rubbing his chin and then walked over to the side where he stood with his hands on his hips, studying the roof. His eyes ran down the wooden siding and the gingerbread trim. It needed some pieces replaced, new roof, paint...he was quickly figuring everything in his head when the front door opened and a fairy stepped out onto the porch. 

The most beautiful woman stood there, short brown hair, wearing a black tank top, purple leggings, and with a cute little figure. Bog knew his mouth had fallen open when he saw her. He quickly snapped it shut before he started to walk closer. As he approached, he noticed she had amber eyes and a cute little mouth. She put a hand on her hip. “You from King and King?” Now Bog could understand why his mother insisted her put on a clean shirt. 

The man standing at the bottom of her porch steps was tall, like ridiculously, stupid tall. No one should be that tall, she thought. He smiled and his teeth were crooked. Well, that was stupid-tall, crooked teeth that made his gruff face look...cute. On top of being so stupidly tall, he was lean, almost too skinny, but she could see wiry muscles in his arms. From the t-shirt he wore, she could see those muscles extended along his chest. Marianne frowned. Nope, not going to notice any of that, she told herself, giving her head a quick shake to knock those thoughts away. 

“Aye, I am. You the owner?” Bog lifted his eyebrows in question. 

She frowned. “Yes, I am.” 

Oh fucking shitty shit! He has an accent?? The bastard, how dare he! Tall, lean, cute crooked teeth, nice lips and an accent. She hated him already. He was not the sexy model boyfriend she had imagined humiliating Roland with, but he was a tall, lean, interesting looking guy with a long pointed nose and with an accent. 

She was not instantly attracted. Nope. Not happening. Nope. But that other voice, the one she was currently ignoring, poked at her asking her if she noticed how nice, thick and black his hair was, so completely different than Roland, oh and did you get a gander at those eyes?? Blue eyes, like, not just a regular blue, but BLUE...apparently her inner voice was not good with adjectives. Marianne wanted to smack that voice right in the mouth. Real smooth, get the hots for a guy she just met. Stupid. 

* 

She shook her head again. Bog watched her shake her head a second time, which made him wonder what was wrong with her. He decided to take a chance though, he could put up with crazy if it allowed him to work on this house and the owner was nice to look at least. His inner voice didn't bother to rise up and say much more about how gorgeous she was because gorgeous women, women at all, were not interested in tall, ugly Scotsmen with rough hands. They wanted doctors, lawyers, smooth men with wavy hair and gym produced bodies. So Bog's inner voice just simply reminded him of his unlovable state, but it did tell him he might get to work on the house of his dreams. Hopefully, she was loaded too—this house deserved the best. 

* 

He put his long fingered hand out to her. She grasped it impressed with the callous and the strength of his grip. Roland's hands were always soft, something she thought she liked at first, but after a while it became...weird. Then, when he had tried to stop her from leaving him, it had become disgusting. 

Bog noticed that her hands were calloused. He grinned, a woman who worked with her hands. He could respect that. “So, how about a tour? Name's Bog, by the way.” 

She nodded. “Oh, yeah of course. Just follow me and it's Marianne.” 

She turned around going into the house. Bog's eyes ran down her back once immediately mentally slapping himself. Women like that don't like men like you. He reminded himself. Why even torture yourself with looking? 

* 

By the end of the tour Bog had a mental list and a rough estimate. She wasn't going to like it, but he thought maybe they could come up with something if she was willing to work. “Okay, what's the damage?” 

She looked up at the tall Scotsman and by the look on his face she wasn't going to like it. “First, this is going to take a lot of work to get her back to her old glory. Second, if you are willing to help with some of the work yourself that would cut down on the price considerably. Third, you ain't going find another contractor willing to give you a deal like I am. And lastly, I have wanted to restore this house for a long time so I am willing to help, but I still have to make something off of this or I would go out of business.” 

Marianne stared at him for a long time, letting what he said register then she blurted out the next coherent thought that came to her numb mind. “I want to make this into a bed and breakfast if you are willing to help with the restoration and yes I will work on it too. I will make you half partner in my business.” As soon as the words her out of her mouth, she slapped her hands over her mouth. 

Amber eyes stared at him in shock. 

Bog chuckled, blushing. Damn, she was cute. He really wanted to work on this house, his mother probably wouldn't have a fit about becoming a business partner with Ms. Summerfield...then it occurred to him, he would be part owner in a house that he had always admired...Bog gave her a crooked grin putting out his hand. 

“I think we may have a deal, Ms. Summerfield.” 

She grinned with all her teeth, taking his hand. “Call me Marianne.”


	2. Maybe

“Ow! Damn it!” Marianne dropped the hammer, shaking her other hand which had just met the hammer under less than ideal circumstances. Bog dropped what he was doing and rushed over, quickly grabbing her hand. His sudden very close presence and his rough hands on hers made her stiffen. He examined her thumb. He held her hand very gently turning it one way and then another. 

“All right, not too bad though I am going to have to put a hole in yer nail to drain the blood. The nail might even fall off eventually.” 

Marianne let out a string of curses under her breath, which made Bog chuckle. “Ye kiss yer father with that mouth?” 

“Oh, just shut up and let's get it over with!” She snarled with not as much venom as she would have liked because she was enjoying the way he was holding her hand. The bastard. 

“Hold on, I have a first aid kit out in the truck.” Bog made her sit down on a step ladder. He was back in moments with the kit. “I am going to heat a needle up and drain the blood okay?” He spoke softly, not with his usual gruffness that she had come to expect over their last week working together. He cleaned his hands with some alcohol and then cleaned her finger. He took out a lighter and heated the needle that was in the first aid kit. 

“Guess you have done this a lot?” Marianne watched him heat the needle. 

He grinned, glancing sideways at her. “Oh, a time or two.” 

When the tip was glowing bright red he laid her hand over a towel from the kit on his knee and then placed her hand on it. “Okay, this is going to hurt a little bit; best not to look all right?” 

Marianne was about to make some smart remark about not being squeamish, but looking at her finger and its quickly blackening nail, she decided she didn't have to fight every battle with an iron stomach. “Okay...” She looked at a space between his neck and shoulder. “I'm ready.” 

As Bog careful drilled the hot needle into her nail, she watched his neck. It was a nice neck, she wondered for a brief moment what his skin tasted like, that was when the needle broke through. She winced slightly and then groaned with relief when the blood suddenly flowed free, relieving the pressure under the nail. Moving swiftly, Bog drained the blood, cleaned her up and bandaged the finger. 

“There, ye're off hammer duty for a few days.” 

Marianne scowled, examining her bandaged finger. “Well, shit.” 

Bog chuckled. “Donn'a worry, there is plenty of other things ye can do.” They gazed at each other for a moment too long. Marianne felt her cheeks flush, as did Bog's. He cleared his throat. “Ah...yeah. I am going to takes this back to the truck.” As he walked back to his pickup, he lectured himself on his stupidity. Do not fall for your business partner, do not fall a beautiful fairy who will never love you back. “Hell, she doesn't even like you, Bog. Donn'a do that to yerself,” he hissed under his breath to himself. “Women donn'a like you, yer too ugly. Remember what she told you...how you disgusted her, would disgust any woman.” It hurt to tell himself, but he was determined not to let himself get hurt again. 

* 

They had been working on the house for two weeks. The roof was finished; it was one of the first thing Bog and his crew did. So no more leaks. Yay! 

Bog and his crew, Thang, Stuff, Brutus, Pare and she guessed herself included...were all working to get one of the rooms livable. She had been staying at the motel, but her furniture had arrived and was now piled into a storage unit. She really needed to save money for the house. The sooner she could get into at least one room of the house the better. She had all the money that she had managed to get back from the wedding, plus what savings she had had and credit cards. One way or another, she was going to do this. 

So, thanks to Bog, they were on a weekend work bender in an attempt to get at least one room ready so she could move out of the motel. During the weekdays, Bog had gotten his electrician Thang, whose actual name was Teddy (though he liked to go by Thang and had offered to explain the nickname to her, but his girlfriend Stuff had blushed so Marianne had sweetly declined) to get her wiring straight and Stuff (or Stephanie, again another nickname she didn't want explained), their plumbing expert, to get at least one of the bathrooms working. 

Bog gently, yet forcefully, shoved her toward Brutus who had just come in with the color samples. He had been sent out to acquire paint samples so that she could decided on a color for the outside of the house. 

“Why don't you take a break, look over the paint, and I will finish up this hammering over here?” 

Marianne scowled at him. “I don't need you to take care of me, you know?” 

Having worked with Bog, she had discovered he had a bad temper, but he was also sweet and attentive which made her angry with him. She did not want to like him. They were working together—he was going to help her get the house in shape and be part owner of the B & B, but she didn't want to find him attractive or nice, so she got angry about every little thing. Granted, it was a bit preschool of her, hit the boy you like because you don't know what to do with those feelings, but damn it! 

Bog smiled, giving her that grin he had to know she hated because it made heat run down to her groin to remind her she hadn't had sex in ages and ages and ages. 

“Fine!” She stomped off, muttering about him being a Scottish jerk. 

Bog made a face at her back. She was prickly, but he still liked her which pissed him off to no end. As usual, Bog, he told himself, you're setting yourself up so that you can get hurt! She was adorable when she was angry, which made him want to push all her buttons, in an angry way he assured himself. It was fairly obvious to him that she didn't like him much. He took a breath, picking up the hammer and resumed where she had left off putting up some drywall. He grinned to himself, she may not like him, but he liked her, liked riling her up, the way her eyes flashed, her cheeks would flush...Bog sighed. Damn it. 

Marianne walked into the living room. She flopped down on one of the old couches that let out a frightening creak. Right now the couch was also covered in tarps. 

Marianne wanted to hate Bog so much, but he was nice sometimes, with pretty eyes and gorgeous when he smiled. He would look over his shoulder at her or move in just a certain way. Why did he have to look like he did? She didn't even think he knew how he looked to her! Jerk, wearing those stupid jeans, that t-shirt....stupid jerk. She sighed inwardly, she hated the fact that she was in such instant lust over him. She didn't even lust after Roland the way Bog made her lust...fuck. 

One of the other aspects that she liked about Bog was that he knew all about the house, loved the house so much it was rubbing off on her. His team liked him even though he was grumpy and could curse like a sailor, but they were loyal and devoted to him. She folded her arms over her chest scrunching up her nose in annoyance before she muttered. “The jerk.” 

Brutus grinned. “You two are funny, sure you still want to go into business with Bog?” Marianne glanced up at Brutus before putting her hand out for the paint samples. 

“Yeah, he's doing a good job and I need the help...anyway, paint.” Brutus handed them to her sitting down next to her. The couch creaked in protest. 

Brutus pointed at the paint samples. “Okay, these are all historic colors that suit the period of the house. Lucky for you, this old gal isn't registered with the historic society or you would have to go with all things age appropriate for the house, but I thought you might want to anyway for the outside.” 

“Oh, I want to for the whole house where possible.” Marianne smiled as she started to shuffle through the paint colors. 

Brutus grinned, saying nothing. He knew that was what Bog wanted too, but during the last week he, Thang and Stuff had all learned quickly that Marianne would be contrary to Bog every chance she got, almost as if she liked arguing with him. Pare was trying to stay neutral, but his girlfriend, Lizzie, kept quizzing him because whenever Marianne came in to grab something to eat all she would do was complain about Bog. Which had her convinced that Marianne had the hots for him! 

None of them were sure what exactly was going on. On one hand, Bog and Marianne seemed to despise each other, but they kept working together, talking about the house and arguing, but both of them had been caught by the other ogling each other. Thang was convinced they liked liked each other, but for whatever reason they were fighting it. Griselda was convinced they were perfect for each other. The group was starting to agree and slowly the group was thinking they might have to help these two get over whatever hurdles they had. 

* 

Marianne had laid out the samples between her and Brutus on the couch in a fan pattern. She chewed her bottom lip while studying them, asking different questions about color combinations since the gingerbread trim would be different than the actual house color, when Griselda came in carrying several plastic bags. 

“Hey my little workers, anyone hungry! I got sandwiches!” 

Marianne looked up, her stomach answering the call to sandwiches. “You are a life-saver, Griselda!” 

The older red-haired woman laughed. “Glad to save lives. Bog, get yer skinny ass in here and eat!” 

Bog called from the other room. “In a minute, Mom!” 

Sighing heavily, Griselda opened up the bag passing out sandwiches, her call having alerted everyone else who gladly came to eat. 

Griselda handed Marianne her sandwich, turkey-n-swiss, and then handed Marianne another sandwich. “Think you could convince him to come eat?” Griselda motioned toward where they could still hear Bog working. His mother handed her two bottles of water too, one for her and one for Bog. 

Marianne frowned, glancing back to where she could hear Bog hammering. Damn it. 

“Sure, Griselda. No problem.” She gave a forced smile before walking into the room, water bottles in one arm, wrapped sandwiches in the other. 

As she stepped into the doorway, Bog's back was to her. He was leaning up struggling with a nail. As tall as his impressive height was, the wall in here was taller. The ceiling in this room—the library Bog had said—was impressively high, so much that even Bog needed to use a step ladder. But right now he was on his tiptoes, his long arms reaching up to a nail he had clearly started to hammer into the drywall. 

Marianne found she had no control over her roaming eyes, her higher brain decided to check out for the moment and let her animal brain take over, as her eyes traveled down over his rear. She made a mental note on how well his jeans formed around his butt, very nicely thank you animal brain for noticing that little fact. His legs were long, which made her animal brain travel down another road that it had no business being on, and as he lifted up on his toes, his t-shirt rode up, showing a hint of skin. She could see the glimpse of muscles along his back lower back, a hint of his side, the way the muscles stretched up...whoa...get back here, imagination!! 

Marianne snarled at herself, stop lusting after the construction guy! Stupid, jerk-face that he is, so instead she focused her misplaced lust into a snarl. 

“Bog! Your mother sent me in here with your sandwich!” 

Her sudden shout startled him. He jumped hitting the wall with the hammer leaving a small dent in the drywall. He turned swiftly. “Geez, Marianne!!” 

She grinned mischievously and then threw the sandwich at him. Bog caught it easily with a sneer. “Thanks.” 

In the next second she tossed the bottle of water. He wasn't quite ready and almost dropped it when he caught it, fumbling it against his chest. For a moment Marianne's rebellious imagination thought that if she had unscrewed the top of the bottle just a little he would have soaked his shirt. She frowned at herself. Geez, Marianne get a grip on yourself! 

He wrinkled his nose at her which pissed her off because she found his grumpy face kind of cute. The jerk. 

She shrugged. “Don't thank me, your mom sent me in here to make sure you eat. You skip meals regularly?” 

Bog shrugged opening the sandwich. “When I'm working, yeah...I get distracted.” 

She tried not to look him up and down as she murmured. “Is that why you're so skinny?” 

Bog laughed. “Nah, genetics and I forget to eat.” 

Taking a big bite of her sandwich Marianne studied him. He took a bite and then put the sandwich down on top of a sawhorse, turning back to work. Marianne smiled knowing he would probably forget all about the sandwich if she left him alone again. She leaned against the wall and slowly slid down to the floor, bending her knees as she watched him. She took another bite of her sandwich. Chewing thoughtfully she realized he didn't know she was still here, had forgotten all about her. He really was focused. Bog leaned over without looking to pull the bucket of drywall putty closer and began to open it. 

“Bog put that back and eat your sandwich.” 

He jumped a foot. “Damn it, woman!! What are you still doing here?” 

She grinned. “Your mother told me to make sure you ate. I am here to make sure you eat. Pick up that sandwich now and start to eat or things could become deadly.” 

Bog narrowed his eyes, but he couldn't keep the grin off his face. “Oh, and what would you do? You're about the size of a fairy.” He said it with such a grinning sneer that it took everything in her not to throw her sandwich at him. 

“I am small, but I am mighty!” She said in dramatic fashion which made Bog laugh as he picked up his food, water bottle and walked over to sit down beside her, stretching out his long legs in front of him. “Actually I donn'a doubt it. Ye look like ye could kick some ass.” 

She chuckled taking another bite. 

They ate quietly together until they had both finished their lunch. Marianne laid her arms on her bent knees. She leaned against the wall closing her eyes. “Think we will actually get this place to look like a house again?” 

Bog glanced over at her. He smiled, she really was pretty. “Aye, I believe we can. Wouldn't have agreed to be yer partner if I didn't think it was possible.” 

She opened one eye to look at him. “You really love this house, don't you?” 

He leaned back looking up at the ceiling. “Aye. I would drive past here all the time, stare at it thinking about what I could do to make this place look like it once did.” 

He grinned. “Always thought one day I would buy it, but never seemed to be the right time.” He glanced at her then and Marianne felt her heart speed up, those blue eyes of his were intoxicating. “Glad you bought it though, someone who loves the house like she deserves.” 

Marianne tried not to blush but her body was a bitch and totally did whatever it wanted as her cheeks flamed. “Well, I'm glad I hired you. And I'm glad my partner is going to love the house too.” 

They both looked away from each other. 

That was when Pare walked in. “Ah, Marianne? There is some blonde girl out here that claims to be your sister? Brutus won't let her in until you come check her out.” 

Marianne frowned glancing at Bog. “You have a sister?” Bog asked. 

“I do, but she's in school...” 

Marianne hopped up. Bog pushed up to follow her. They could hear voices as they came closer to the front of the house. Marianne's face transformed into the biggest smile Bog had yet to see on her as a melodic, cheery voice could be heard jabbering away at the front of the house. 

“DAWN!” Marianne jogged toward the front room. 

Bog came in right behind her just as a tiny blonde threw herself into Marianne's arms. If Marianne was a fairy, this sister was a bright pixie. Marianne laughed. “Dawn, what are you doing here?!” 

The blonde grinned. “Sunny drove me! He is out in the car just in case we were at the wrong house, but I came to help!!” 

“I thought you were in school?” Marianne pushed her sister out at arms length to look hard at her. 

Dawn blushed looking sheepish. “Well, I took a break! Don't worry I got all my homework for the next two weeks! Besides you know my professors love me! It was no problem!” 

Marianne shook her head but pulled her sister into her arms again holding her tight against her. “I'm glad you're here. Go get Sunny!” 

Dawn giggled running back out the door. Bog was standing there, hands on his hips grinning. Marianne scowled at him. “What?” 

“Hard to believe you two are sisters.” He looked like he was having a hard time not laughing. 

Her eyes narrowed. “What do you mean?” 

Bog chuckled. “Dawn, yer sister? She seems real sweet, the exact opposite of you.” 

Marianne stuck her tongue out at Bog just as Dawn came back in. “So we are here to work!” The blonde was holding hands with a shorter dark-skinned young man who waved at everyone. “Hey.” 

Griselda grinned. “Wonderful, two more to work on the house!” Griselda also grinned, thinking to herself, now she had someone to drill about Marianne. 

* 

Later that night, Dawn, Sunny and Marianne were hanging out in Dawn and Sunny's motel room. They all sat on the floor, the largest platter of nachos that the diner had to sell between them. They were eating and talking when Dawn gave Marianne a inquisitive look. “So, Bog...he is doing the work for partnership in your bed and breakfast?” 

Marianne picked up a particularly cheesy chip. “Yup.” 

Dawn leaned her elbow on the bed watching her sister. “Really? Neat...he is sorta cute too.” 

“Yeah...” Marianne agreed before she had realized what she had agreed to. Sunny let out a snort laugh at the look on Marianne's face. 

Dawn squeaked. “You like him!!” 

“I do not, no men unless they are swimwear models and then only to rub in Roland's face.” Marianne looked smug shoving another chip with sour cream on it, into her mouth. 

Dawn made a face. “Marianne, stop it! He is cute. If you like him you should go for it!” 

She sighed not looking at Dawn as she picked up another chip. “I don't know. I'm not really interested in dating right now.” 

Dawn sipped at her soda setting it down between her knees. Sunny reached over taking the can for her. He leaned over to place it on the table closest to him. Dawn frowned. 

“Marianne, don't let what happened with Roland keep you from meeting someone new.” 

Marianne sighed. “I don't know, Dawn.” 

Sunny reached over to caress Dawn's arm making the younger sister smile. “I agree with Dawn, Marianne, if you like the guy....” 

Dawn reached over taking her sister's hand. “Marianne, please don't close yourself off...maybe Bog is what you need? He is different and he seemed nice. You two have a chemistry.” 

Marianne made a face. “You can tell that after only a few hours?” 

Dawn grinned. “What can I say? It's a gift.” 

Sunny snorted again, which made Marianne laugh. “I don't know about this gift, you were pretty blind for a while.” Sunny nodded which made Dawn blush and giggle. 

“Well, a person's gifts never work for them! You know that!! That is why psychics never win the lottery!” 

* 

Bog had just gotten out of the shower, his hair still damp, he had dried off enough to pull on a clean pair of jeans. He flopped down in front of his computer and started doing some hunting for period fixtures for the house when his cellphone went off. He didn't look to see who it was as he picked it up. “Hello?” 

“Hey, sweetie! Did you eat any dinner?” 

Bog chuckled. “Hello, Mom. I just got out of the shower and no, I haven't eaten yet.” 

His mother sighed over the phone. “Bog dear, how are you ever going to keep your strength up if you are always forgetting to eat?!” 

“Okay, okay, Mom. Sorry, I swear I will eat something.” 

“Bog...don't you be lying to yer mother!” 

Bog got up, going into the kitchen to pull out some peanut butter, bread and then the jelly from the fridge. “Okay, Mom, I'm making a PB & J right now okay?” 

He could tell she didn't quite believe him but then let it go. He held the phone between his head and shoulder while he made the sandwich. “So is that the only reason you called?” 

“No, dear. What do you think about Marianne?” 

Bog stopped in the middle of putting jelly on the bread. “What?” 

“Marianne! What do you think about her?” 

He frowned going back to making his sandwich. “I'm not sure what you wanna hear, Mom. She's nice enough, prickly, but I think she is going to be good at running a B & B when we're done.” 

“I mean what do you think about her as a woman.” 

Bog felt his cheeks flush. “Mom, let's not do this please? Marianne is not interested in me that way okay? Besides I'm fine by myself.” 

“Sweetie, I don't want you to be by yourself.” 

Bog sighed putting away the peanut butter. “Mom, look, I am not an attractive guy. Women don't look at me and go “now there's a guy I want to know.” I'm ugly, I know that and it's fine.” 

Griselda groaned. “Bog, you are not ugly!! You should not let the opinion of that hussy....” 

“Mom, can we not talk about this? Please?” 

The sigh was sad that came over the phone, but his mother stopped. “All right, but you know, you shouldn't cut yerself off dear...you are a wonderful man. Any woman would be lucky to have you. 

Maybe Marianne is the one to take that chance on. You two seem to get along.” 

Bog snorted. “We like to mess with one another Mom. And we are partners, that's it.” 

“Okay dear. Well you eat, get some sleep. See you over there tomorrow.” 

“Love you, Mom.” 

“I love you too sweetheart.”


	3. A New Coat of Paint

Dawn squeaked as her ladder wobbled. Bog leapt to his feet and reached out catching her just as she fell off. “Oh, gosh, Boggy!!! Thank you!!!” 

Bog frowned looking down at the little sprite of a sister in his arms. “I told you not to use that ladder.” 

Dawn pouted, but then gave Bog a bright grin. “I knew you would save me!” 

Sunny came running in from the other room his face splattered with paint, his eyes wide and anxious. “What happened??!!” 

Bog set Dawn on her feet. “She fell. I told her that ladder was not good to use.” 

“Dawn!! Damn it!” Sunny looked like he was going to pass out, leaning forward his hands on his knees. Dawn pouted. “But I wanted to work on the stencils!” 

Sighing Bog rubbed the back of his neck. “I promise I will buy a new ladder just for you tomorrow, okay?” 

Dawn giggled happily. “Thanks, Boggy!” 

“Why don't you go help Sunny with the wallpapering in that upstairs bedroom?” Bog glanced at Sunny over the top of Dawn's head. Sunny grinned happily with a nod. Sunny reached out and took Dawn's hand. “Come on, we can talk about our Valentine's plans this weekend!” 

Bog sighed in relief as Sunny led Dawn out. She was a sweet girl, but trying to keep an eye on her while working at the same time was wearing him out. He was just about to turn back to where he was stripping some plaster off the fireplace in this room to reveal the small marble tiles around the fireplace that someone had been stupid enough to plaster over. He had plaster dust all over his clothing, face and hair. He just sat back down on his knees, pulled the front of his shirt up to wipe off his face when Marianne came in carrying some 2x4's. She stopped short watching him, he had a nice six-pack, not overly done, a little trail of hair under his belly-button that disappeared into his jeans. Her brown eyes went very wide as she took a swift breath through her nose. Didn't this man own a shirt that fit properly? Bog looked up. “Hey, thanks for bringing those in.” 

He stood, putting down the chisel to come over and take the lumber from her without noticing the look on her face. 

She said nothing, just watched how he moved taking the 2x4's and putting them over near the window. He was completely obvious. She was about to say something snarky when she heard a knock at the front of the house. Marianne snapped her mouth closed. “Guess I better go get that, maybe it's the lawn guy finally.” 

Bog smiled at her. “Yell if you need me, okay?” 

She glared at him and then walked off. Bog shrugged and went back to work. 

When Marianne arrived at the door, she opened it to discover not the lawn people, but a very attractive woman standing there instead. She had that rock-a-billy fashion vibe going with her hair done up in the heavy curls, clearly dyed black with a green bandanna wrapped around it, thick make up, a tight little sweater that looked like it might have been meant for a toddler to wear, polka-dot capri pants and sandles, all with the largest green and white polka-dot sunglasses Marianne had ever seen. “Yeah, I'm looking for Bog?” 

Marianne's eyes narrowed. “Who are you?” 

The woman smiled showing off teeth so white that they were blinding, enough they reminded her of Roland in a way. “Just tell him it's Marie.” 

“Wait here.” Marianne turned on her heel to go tell Bog. Something in her gut fluttered. She just knew this was going to be bad and the fact that a little green spot of jealousy had flared to life had nothing to do with it. She leaned in the doorway, holding onto the frame, one leg extended behind her. “Bog, there is someone named Marie here to see you.” 

Bog looked up from chiseling, all the blood draining from his face. “Marie?” 

Marianne frowned at his reaction. “Want me to tell her to leave?” 

He stood up slowly, clearly looking upset. “Uh, nah, I'll take care of it.” 

He walked past Marianne slowly. Her eyes followed him. He was really upset. She didn't mean to eavesdrop, but she followed, staying near the doorway of the room, hiding behind the wall as he walked into the front room. 

“Marie, what are you doing here?” Bog asked with an edge in his voice. 

Marianne heard the smirk in the woman's voice. “I need to borrow some money.” 

Bog's voice took on a slight snarl. “Look, we are no longer engaged. You don't get to come around looking for me to borrow money from.” 

Marianne heard movement. “Oh, come on Bog! Seriously? But we meant so much to one another, sure you cannot help me out for old times' sake?” 

Marianne peeked around the corner. Marie had her arms around Bog's neck, though he was leaning back and reaching up to pull her arms away. The urge to walk over there and bitch slap her was so strong that Marianne leaned away to hide again so she would not give in to the urge. None of her business, she kept telling herself, but not listening to herself. Angry—possibly jealous—Marianne was fighting with sensible Marianne. Right now the win was in jealous Marianne's corner. 

“Oh, come on Bog. For old times' sake! I heard you were going into an additional business! That has to be 'cause you're making more money now than ever before...” Marianne peeked around, watching as the woman walked the fingers of her hands along his rough jaw. 

Marianne narrowed her eyes to slits, if she could have grown claws and fangs she would have done so now. Bog grabbed Marie's hands and held them away from him. “Look, Marie. You made it very clear how you felt about me, what makes you think I would want to give you money?” 

Marie grinned with a slight smirk at the corner of her mouth that Marianne felt could do with a solid fist to remove it. “Look, I can make it worth your while.” 

Bog pushed her away. “You cheated on me, told me you were only with me for the money and pretty much destroyed me. I am finally in a good place with myself and then you have the balls to come around sniffing for money? What the fuck happened to Steve, huh? Wasn't he going to take care of you? Wasn't he a better man in every way? I am pretty sure that was what you said when we broke up. When you took my fucking ring and pawned it!” 

Marie took a couple of steps back, clearly not used to Bog talking to her like that. She scowled. “What happened to you had nothing do anything with me? I had to look out for myself and you just were not man enough. Besides... I thought you loved me? You can't help me out because you did once remember?” 

Bog trembled, his hands were balled into fists at his side. “Marie, leave now. I do not want to see you again.” 

The woman looked shocked. “Seriously, Bog?! I am the best thing to ever happen to you and you are just going to fucking act like that?” 

Bog swore. “Yer a bitch Marie, a cheating heartbreaking bitch....” 

That was when Marianne decided that was enough. 

She walked over quickly wrapping herself around Bog. “Honey, is everything okay?” 

Bog blinked, looking at her confused as she leaned against his chest and smiled. “Uh?” 

Marie's eyes widened, but quickly narrowed. “Oh, I see how it is.” 

“Bog, is this woman a friend of yours?” Marianne smiled prettily. “Sorry, I didn't say anything earlier I thought maybe you were one of Bog's employees or from the lawn service.” 

Marie lifted a brow with a sneer. “Honey, he is not any good. He's stupid and...” Here she gave Bog an up and down look. “You could definitely do better in the looks department.” 

Her hand that was on Bog's chest turned into a claw. Bog hissed softly when her nails dug in through his shirt. “Look—go, Marie. I'm not lending you any money and I don't want to talk to you.” 

Marianne gave Marie a condescending smile. “You heard my, Boggy. Get the fuck off our property before I call the cops.” 

Marie gave them both the middle-finger before stomping off the porch. Marianne muttered. “Wish we hadn't had fixed it, maybe she would have fallen through.” 

Bog snorted, swallowing a laugh bending over. 

He straightened up with a grin. “Thanks for helping me get rid of her.” 

Shrugging, Marianne smiled and stepped back from him, but it had felt really nice in the circle of his arms. “No problem. Sorry I overheard. You were engaged to that?” She motioned with a thumb over her shoulder at the space were Marie had been only moments before. 

Bog looked down at his boots. He shuffled a little shoving his hands in his pockets. “Yeah. I thought she loved me too. I was very wrong.” 

She could see that his cheeks were flushed. He looked ashamed, embarrassed. “Bog, you shouldn't be embarrassed. We all make mistakes, just be glad you didn't marry her!” 

He glanced up. Damn it, his blue eyes. He looked as if he was holding a deep hurt there; Marie had done more than break his heart. If she ever saw that bitch again it would be too soon. “Hey, uh, why don't we take a break? Go grab something...like ah...hey, I know! I wanted to run by that little coffee shack by the book exchange. The one with the cow painted on it.” 

Bog chuckled, his eyes cast down again. “Sure.” 

* 

They were quiet on the ride over. Marianne had never been in a truck like Bog's before. It was neat. He kept it nice, but it looked so odd with the modern CD player instead of the radio. “So what kind of music you have in there?” 

He had turned it off before he started the truck. He glanced sideways at her. Damn his profile, too, she thought, and then he smiled—damn it!! He leaned over turning it back on. Early Elvis started playing. She grinned “Good taste.” 

“Thank you, partner.” 

They were both quiet as the music played. Marianne finally opened her mouth. “I was engaged once. One of the reasons I moved here.” 

Bog looked shocked. “Did he break it off?” 

She folded her arms over her chest glancing out the window. “No, I did. Caught him cheating on me.” 

Bog stared straight ahead with a frown. “Why on earth would he do that?” Under his breath in shock. “You''re wonderful.” 

His eyes widened. He couldn't believe that he had said the last part out loud, but Marianne didn't seem to have caught the tail end of his muttered response. 

“I thought I was in love. He was gorgeous and he wanted me, but he also wanted a lot of other women. I just came with some money and a well-known father in the business world.” 

She unfolded her arms rubbing her hands on her jeans. “So, yeah, I understand about ex's. So, if you ever want to talk...” She looked over at him and he glanced at her, those beautiful brown eyes of hers just seemed to glow. He had to look back to the road quickly in order not to wreck. She was wonderful, not just beautiful, but funny, hot tempered, determined, smart...he could go on and on about her qualities. 

He swallowed. “Sounds a bit like my ex. I have a good income and I was easy to manipulate.” He shrugged. “Guy like me getting a girl like that? I thought I was the luckiest guy around. I mean, women don't usually give a guy like me a second look, but this one...well, I asked her to marry me. Then yeah, caught her cheating on me. Learned she only wanted me for what I could do for her, give her...” 

He sighed looking straight ahead again. “Broke my heart. But also learned a valuable lesson.” 

At the same time Marianne said the same thing. “Never trust anyone.” 

They both laughed. 

Finally he saw the coffee place she had mentioned and pulled through the drive thru. He ordered himself a black coffee and Marianne got an Americano. He pulled the truck over to a parking spot nearby, shutting it off. He leaned his arm out the window sipping at the hot drink. Marianne sipped her own coffee, glancing at Bog. “You know, you're not ugly or anything.” 

He snorted, looking down at his cup. “It's alright Marianne. I know what I look like.” He glanced over at her with a self deprecating smile. 

Marianne found that it hurt her to think of him having such a low opinion of himself. 

“Hey, uh, you want to go grab dinner with me tonight?” 

Bog frowned, staring at her. “What?” 

Struggling, she was suddenly nervous. Damn mouth running off before her brain caught up! 

“Dinner, you know with food on a plate, often around other people?” She grinned. 

Bog turned around to fully look at her. “Why?” 

“I don't know! To eat food, you jerk!” She turned away from him and glared out the window. 

Bog was silent for a few breaths and then muttered. “Fine.” 

Neither one spoke for a minute, but then Marianne muttered. “Want to pick me up?” 

Bog frowned. “Sure. Pick you up at 8pm?” 

“Fine.” 

* 

Dawn was standing with her sister in the bedroom that was nearly complete. They had gotten the floors done in a nice hardwood that shone, the drywall was up, but unpainted with the tape and sanded mud showing. Her bed was here and the electricity and plumbing were working, so it was good for now. Bog had promised to get the room into even better shape over Valentine's weekend, this weekend. 

“So is this a date date?” Dawn walked over to sit on the bed. 

“No, we are just going out. For food, at a place that doesn't serve food in a bag.” Marianne frowned looking at what clothing she had hanging up. Everything was wrinkled or worse. 

“You know this weekend is Valentine's, right?” Dawn hopped up to help her sister look through her closet pulling out tops and making faces. 

Marianne rolled her eyes. “So?” 

Dawn groaned. “Geez, Marianne! You ask an attractive guy out for dinner, Valentine's is this weekend, like SUNDAY and that is no big deal? Why did you ask him out?” 

Dawn made a disgusted face at nearly everything Marianne had to wear. 

“You heard his ex showed up, right? Asking for money? Man, she was a real piece of work. I just...Bog...was upset..and well, he doesn't think very highly of himself. That bitch is the cause of it. I just thought it would be nice to go out to dinner...” She let what she was saying trail off because she really didn't know the why behind asking him, only that it had felt like the “right” thing for her to do. AND now she had nothing decent to wear. Marianne groaned, throwing herself on her bed face down with a loud moan. “I have nothing to wear!!! Why did I do this to myself!!” 

Dawn made a disgusted face at Marianne's clothes. “You can't wear any of those.” Marianne turned her head to the side just enough to speak. “Why not?” 

“Well, good luck getting a kiss good night with any of those outfits!” Dawn cringed. 

Marianne buried her face once again into the bedspread with a muffled. “That's it, I'm not going.” 

“Marianne, you have to!!! Besides you asked him, not the other way around!” Dawn grabbed Marianne's ankles and hauled backwards. “Come on, a quick shopping trip will fix this!” 

* 

Bog had showered, a towel around his waist as he stood staring at his closet. He had not been on a date...he frowned thinking about what year it was...wait, this was not a date. They were just eating food, together, at a table with strangers around them...he took a deep breath, repeated to himself. Not. A. Date. 

Still, he stood there staring at his clothes. “I have nuthin' to wear.” He groaned, running a hand down his face in frustration. He finally pulled out a pair of jeans and a dark blue button-down shirt that his mother had bought him for a cousin's wedding. He pulled on the dress shoes his mother had bought for the same wedding. He glared at himself in the mirror as he combed his hair. “Bog, you are an idiot,” he muttered as he ran the comb through his hair. It still stuck up a bit in the back, but it always did unless he let it grow longer. He ran his long fingers down his chin. He always looked like he needed to shave even after he shaved. Grumbling, he threw a little aftershave on, stuffed his wallet into his back pocket and stomped out to his truck. 

* 

Marianne stared at herself. Her sister had done her hair and makeup. Her short brown hair was done up in a stylish, yet still wild look, her eye makeup smoldering, dark plum that made her brown eyes pop, her lips a soft plum as well, but that was just slightly lighter than her eye makeup. The earrings her sister had picked out were small, crystal studs. The dress though...wow...it hugged her trim figure like a second skin. It flowed down from her breasts and waist into a flirty skirt, the whole thing in shades of purple fading from light to deep almost black purple. She did a little swirl. “Damn, Dawn!” 

Her sister grinned like a cat. “Now put the shoes on!” 

The shoes were a pair of dark purple booties with perforated detail, a peep toe, and a stacked heel. As she stood up and looked down at them, held her legs out, one at a time she grinned. They made her legs look incredible. Dawn handed her a classic notched lapel and two front pockets denim jacket to finish the look. “Bog is going to die.” 

Marianne's eyes widened and then she whispered. “You think so?” 

Dawn grinned. “Oh, yeah.” 

Turning to her sister Marianne whispered. “What am I doing?” 

“You like him!!! I knew it!!!” Dawn practically crowed. 

“Shut up! I do not! We are just eating!!” Marianne stomped out of the room. 

Soon she heard the sound of his truck, her heart leaping into her throat. Dawn pushed her out to the porch. 

“Have fun!” 

Marianne stumbled onto the front porch just as Bog turned off the engine. He got out, coming around and stopped short when he saw her standing there. 

Marianne saw Bog, her mouth falling open. She snarled inwardly, stop slobbering Marianne!! But damn, did he look good, very good. Bog stared, the dress, her legs...he swallowed hard. She was...amazing...smart, beautiful, she deserved someone wonderful. She didn't deserve an ass like him falling all over her. Bog took a breath, friends and partners, yep that was it, friends and partners. 

He walked up. “Hey. Ready?” 

Marianne stared at him. God, he was gorgeous! He didn't even realize it! That made him even sexier. She smiled reaching out Bog took her hand. They stared at each other. Dawn watched from the doorway her light blue eyes widening and then she sent out a little prayer to whoever listened to such things.

“Please don't let them screw this up!”


	4. Dinner and a Fight

They pulled up to a restaurant to hear the voice of Elvis singing, You ain't nothing but a hounddog. As Marianne glanced out the window of the truck, she could see by the over-the-top sea life motif on the outside, a giant smiling crabs and goofy fish that decorated front of the restaurant, Marianne assumed this was a seafood restaurant, but she still asked. “Burger joint?” 

Bog snorted. “Yer funny. The place looks silly, but the food is great. I promise.” She gave him a cheeky grin as he held out his hand to help her out of the truck. She hopped down, straightening out her skirt with one hand, her other hand in his, which was warm, calloused and nice. The jerk. 

“If ye want to go someplace else that's fine, but Sunny had mentioned that ye liked scallops.” 

She grinned. “Oh, I do!” 

Soon they were seated and the waitress had taken their drink orders, food orders and was bringing a plate of appetizers, seafood stuffed mushrooms. The platter was placed between them, Marianne had some white wine while Bog had a beer. She reached over and popped a mushroom into her mouth and then groaned as she bit into it. She continued to moan in appreciation which Bog found very distracting. Swallowing nervously as he watched her, eyes partly closed, she looked for all the world like she was in the middle of an orgasm. Shifting in his seat as parts of him responded inappropriately to her eating of mushrooms, he grabbed one and popped it into his mouth. He lifted his eyebrows as he chewed. 

“These are so good!” Marianne grinned, putting another in her mouth. 

“I figured that might be the case based on the sounds you were making.” Bog grinned at her making Marianne chuckle. 

“I appreciate good food.” 

Bog laughed. “I appreciate a woman who appreciates good food.” He had to shift again. Yeah, he also appreciated a woman who could make noises like that just eating...made a man wonder what she was like...Bog quickly dismissed that train of thought. 

They discussed the house, the fact that most of the windows needed to be replaced, how they were going to remove the upstairs wallpaper. They started arguing pleasantly about the state of the yard and what to do about the back, when someone cleared their throat right next to their table. 

Marianne turned, ready to rip this person a new one for interrupting their dinner, when her eyes widened in disbelief. Standing there, with a stupid as fuck grin on his face, was Roland! For a moment Marianne wondered if this was some sort of bad dream, first Bog's ex and now hers? What were the chances? Apparently, very good. Fuck you, universe! You think this is funny? 

“Here there, Buttercup!” Roland flashed his grin as he straightened up his tie. He was wearing an Armani suit, his hair brushed back with that one forehead curl he liked to play with bouncing like a freaking worm...Oh, for a pair of scissor Marianne thought. He didn't even give Bog a glance, all his attention on Marianne. 

“Oh, what the bloody hell!! How did you find me Roland? Are you stalking me?! Are you stalking Dawn?!” Marianne spoke through gritted teeth, her voice steadily growing higher in pitch, though she was trying to control it. To her surprise, Bog reached across the table to touch her hand calming her. It was a simple gesture, but it was surprisingly effective. She managed to take a breath, stopping herself from jumping up and breaking his perfect nose. 

Roland grinned. “Well, Buttercup, you forgot who got you that phone, remember?” 

Marianne's eyes widened. “Did you track my phone?” 

She yanked her hand away from Bog, pulling her purse to her lap, fumbling the phone out. “You motherfu...” 

Bog hissed. “Whoa!” 

She swallowed her words, squeezing the phone so tightly that the plastic cover creaked. “Roland. Why are you here?” 

Bog stood. “Look buddy. It's clear she doesn't want to talk to you. I suggest you leave before you cause a scene.” 

Roland turned to Bog, giving him a once over and quickly dismissing him. “Really Marianne, slumming it like this? Come home! I forgive you! We can get back on track—it will be like nothing happened. I will take you back.” 

Bog suspected who this might be, but that clicked everything into place for him. This was the ex she had spoken about, the lying cheater who had hurt Marianne. Bog hissed, his crooked teeth almost looking fanged in the restaurant's dim light his blue eyes wide for a moment when he glanced at Marianne. “That's the guy?” 

Marianne looked furious and embarrassed at the same time. Her inner voice was yelling at her to sock Roland in the balls!! 

“Roland I am on a date...” For a moment Bog didn't hear the rest of it, did she just say she was on a date? “...so you need to drive yourself back home and as far away from me as you can get.” She folded her arms over her chest. 

About this time a waiter (who probably lost a bet) was sent over to their table as a sacrifice. “Sirs, ma'am, please. If you cannot keep this down I am going to have to ask you all to leave.” 

Bog laid his large calloused hand on Roland's shoulder. “I think you better leave.” 

Roland turned on Bog, looking like he might take a swing, but he stopped himself. When he turned away Marianne threw her phone on the hardwood floor of the restaurant and then with the heel of her shoe she smashed the phone a few more times. “There.” She gave a surprised and shocked Roland her best smirk. “You can have your phone back.” 

Roland picked up the pieces then looked at Marianne. His look was one of pity which made her want to take a whole platter of fish and shove it up his pompous nose, see how he liked that! 

The nervous waiter stepped over to Roland. “Sir? You need to leave unless you are a paying customer.” 

Roland pressed his lips together, breathing through his nose, but then his smile fell back into place. “Not a problem. Marianne, see you soon.” Roland purposely ignored Bog as he was escorted out. 

Marianne was shaking when she sat back down. Bog thanked the waiter and asked for a doggy bag for the rest of their dinner. They said nothing as Bog paid the bill and walked with Marianne out to the truck. He made sure to check for Roland while he walked her to the truck, holding the door open for her. Once he started the engine, he turned off the radio before he pulled out of the parking lot. He didn't force her to talk; she was clearly steaming, so he thought of something else that might help. He drove for a little while, clearly not taking Marianne home. She was too busy imagining what Roland would look like bald if she had the chance to shave his head, so she didn't notice right away that they were not heading back to the house. 

“Where are we going?” She frowned looking out the window. 

Bog smiled at her. “Some place for you to burn off a little steam.” 

* 

Soon they were pulling up in front of a twenty-four hour members only gym. Bog got out, Marianne not waiting for him to open her door for her as she hopped out too. “What are we doing here? You have a membership?” 

Bog grinned. “Nope, I don't, but I know the guy who owns the place.” He pulled out a card sliding it to open the door before holding it open for her. She stepped in. The place was nice, clean, well lit. The man at the desk grinned. “Hey, Bog!” 

Bog waved back. “Jason, my friend here and I are going to the back. Anyone there?” 

“Nah, you got it to yourself buddy. Have fun.” The dark haired man named Jason grinned at her with a nod. 

As they continued to the back she noticed that there were not many people here at this hour. A couple on the machines, one or two lifting free weights. 

Bog led her to the back, opening a door where there was a boxing ring, punching bags, and a heavy bag. “Boxing?” Marianne squeaked in surprise. 

Bog grinned wide, displaying his crooked teeth. 

Looking over her shoulder at him, Marianne lifted a brow. “Are you serious?” 

“Aye, I am.” He trotted over to where some boxing gloves were hanging. 

“I would take those shoes off.” 

Bog pulled the gloves down setting them aside and then sitting on a bench. He started to pull his own shoes off and then his socks. She sat next to him removing her shoes while watching Bog. 

“Okay, put your hands out; let's get the gloves on you.” She did as he said and he put them on, tightened them, then put his own gloves on. He held down the rope, getting into the ring and then kept it held down for her. She slipped in. 

“Okay, now take a few swings at me.” 

“What if I hit you?” 

“Well I'm going to try to block, but if you get a few swings in I'm sure it won't be bad.” 

“You don't think I can hit hard?” 

Bog grinned. “I don't know. Let's see.” 

They started moving around the ring. It was clear that Bog knew how to box by the way he shifted around the ring. She smirked at him, then jabbed a few times. He easily blocked her, dancing around her easily. She really liked the way he moved. He took a few swings, not really trying, but she dodged and got a jab in on his stomach. “Owff!” Bog leaned over with her hit and then grinned. “Oh, that's how you want to play it?” 

He moved swiftly surprising Marianne as he came at her. He took a jab with his right, she got out of the way and then she slammed into him. They wrestled standing up for a moment. Marianne growled, her arms around Bog's middle until Bog laughed. 

“Damn it, Bog!” She hit him in the back with very little real power behind it as she started to laugh too. Soon they were both laughing. They finally broke apart. “Feel better?” Bog chuckled, that damnably wonderful smile of his on his face. 

Marianne twisted her lips in a grin. “Yes, a little bit.” 

“Come on, I will let ye get a free hit on me.” 

Marianne narrowed her eyes. “No. If I hit you, it's going to be because I hit you not 'cause you let me, get it?” 

“Got it.” 

“Good.” 

They both laughed and started again. Marianne was adorable in her dress, barefoot, boxing gloves on, her face scrunched up with determination. Bog held his arms up so she could punch as hard as she wanted. She narrowed his eyes at him. 

“Punch as hard and as much as you need to, okay?” Bog smiled as he said it. 

"What if I hit you in your face? Break your nose?” Looking concerned she kept her gloved hands up and close to her body. 

Bog snorted. “There is nuthin' ye can do that is going to hurt this face.” 

Frowning at him putting himself down backhandedly like that, she hopped back and forth on her bare feet for a moment or two. Then she started swinging. Bog held his arms up, letting her punch him as hard as she wanted and boy did she punch hard! 

For a small woman she was strong when she was pissed. She kept hitting and then she started cursing. “Fucking Roland and his fucking face and stupid shitty car and stupid ass teeth and his stupid shitty everything!!” That was when she jumped up, swung, and her glove got past Bog's guard and hit him right in the face snapping his head back. Bog's feet went out from under him. Bog hit hard knocking all the air out of his lungs with a painful whoosh. 

Marianne squealed. “Oh my god, Bog!!!” She dropped down to her knees beside him trying to get her gloves off, but she couldn't. “Please tell me you're okay!!” She could see his nose was bleeding just a tiny bit. 

Bog blinked his eyes a few times. “Who are you?” 

“WHAT?!! Oh my god, Bog. I am so sorry! It's me Marianne!” 

Bog started laughing. “You are so easy!” 

“BOG!!” Marianne hit him in the shoulder. 

Bog threw his hands up. “Ow!! Don't beat me anymore!! Please spare me!!” 

Marianne started to laugh. “Your nose is bleeding, you ass!” 

“Oh! You drew first blood!!” He fell back again for a moment, mouth open, tongue out. She went to hit him again in the shoulder, but Bog grabbed her yanking her on top of him. Laughing, he rolled her to her back. He was on top of her, both of them laughing so much they were in tears. She wiggled, bopping him lightly with her gloved hands in his chest. He couldn't really hold her well which made them laugh all the more strongly. They both stopped after a moment, their faces close to each other, his nose almost touching hers. 

Wow, his eyes were really blue, like blue BLUE and his lips, wow...her ability to think of words was quickly becoming less than stellar. Bog swallowed. She had the warmest light brown eyes, like butterscotch, melting, inviting...This close he could see there were very faint freckles on her nose, barely there like secret stars that could only be seen this close. Her lips were perfectly shaped, slightly apart. 

She leaned toward him, her eyes moved from his eyes to his mouth. Just before she was about to kiss him, Bog pulled away sitting back. Wiping his bloody nose with the sleeve of his shirt, he didn't look at her, working on getting his gloves off, using his teeth to pull them off. Marianne sat up frowning. “Bog?” 

He flushed as he removed one glove, then the other before reaching out to help remove her gloves, though he still didn't look at her directly. Those blue eyes of his were purposefully cast down. 

“Ah, yeah I...” His eyes met hers reluctantly. “I don't want you to kiss me just because you're hurt, Marianne. I mean I understand you loved him, he hurt you and you probably still love him.” 

He frowned, he looked so sad. “I want you to kiss me because you want to kiss...me.” 

Marianne felt like such a heel. No, she didn't love Roland anymore. When he broke her heart she came to realize that what she thought was love was just fascination with his looks and the thought that he loved her. She could understand why Bog might think that she was rebounding from Roland by wanting to kiss him. But she didn't feel anything for Roland except loathing and she really did want to kiss Bog. She wanted to know what Bog's lips would feel like on hers. How his tongue would taste, his hands on her body, those eyes of his looking down at her. 

She really, really wanted that no matter how much she had been telling herself she didn't. But now she had fucked it all up and she didn't think Bog would believe her, not now anyway. He was gentle as he removed her gloves, his eyes moved up to her eyes. “If you still want to kiss me later...believe me, I will want you to, but Marianne, I want you to kiss me because it's me you want to kiss, not because I'm convenient.” 

She nodded watching him. He looked hurt, but he was trying to hide it. Damn it, she was such a freakin idiot! He was never going to believe that she wanted to kiss him ever. She sighed, standing up. “I had a good time despite the interruption.” 

Bog grinned shyly, those damn crooked teeth, the blush on his cheeks. Fuck Roland!!! He was always ruining everything. Well, not this time. She was going to prove to Bog that she wanted to kiss HIM. Bog King. He would never be a rebound. 

“Well, let me get you home.” 

Marianne picked up her shoes. Bog did the same with his, both of them heading out barefoot. She followed Bog out of the gym and was about to walk across the parking lot barefoot when Bog surprised her and picked her up easily. She giggled softly as he carried her to the truck, holding her tightly his shoes in one hand. He only sat her down to pull his keys out and open the door for her. 

* 

Dawn was waiting for her sister at the house. She and Sunny had a picnic with candles and wine in the middle of the dining room. They had bought some sleeping bags that day to stay over just in case she was out REALLY late...which was what Dawn was hoping would happen. There indoor picnic had been nice and romantic, but when she heard the sound of Bog's truck Dawn leaped up. “They're back!!!” Sunny chuckled, standing up and followed after Dawn at a more leisurely pace. Dawn had herself practically pressed up against one of the windows looking out when he arrived in the front room. 

She watched as Bog got out and hurried around to open the door for her sister. Marianne took his hand getting out and they walked up to the front porch. They were talking, but Dawn couldn't hear anything. “Darn it! They're talking too low!!” 

Sunny wrapped his arms around Dawn's waist from behind. “Maybe we shouldn't be trying to eavesdrop?” 

“Are you kidding? The amount of work I put into making her look so hot? I deserve to at least see if they kiss.” She giggled brightly making Sunny groan with a grin. 

She went back to looking out. Sunny stayed quiet holding Dawn and leaning on her back, when Dawn groaned. “What?? No good night kiss?” 

Sunny sighed. “Dawn, it's their first date.” 

Dawn glared down at him. “Our first date?” 

He blushed. “Yeah...well...that was...nevermind.” 

Dawn narrowed her eyes as Bog's truck pulled away. “I am going to kill her!”


	5. Sleeping Over

It was the next morning when Marianne had gotten ripped a new one by Dawn for not kissing Bog, until Marianne was finally able to mention Roland's appearance at dinner. Then her little sister proceeded to rip a new one for Roland even though he was not there. “Poor Bog!!” Dawn was rather upset for him after she settled down. 

Marianne frowned. “I tried to kiss Bog, but he wouldn't let me.” 

Gasping, Dawn covered her mouth with her hands, her light blue eyes round with shock. “Oh, no.” 

“Damn it. I knew I didn't want to be attracted to him!! I knew this was going to be messed up...” Marianne had groaned, but Dawn hugged her sister's shoulders. “If you like him, you need to let him know in little ways, okay? Don't give up.” 

Marianne leaned against her sister. “Okay. Never give up...” 

Dawn chuckled. “Never surrender!” 

* 

A few days later, Bog and Marianne were working together in one of the upstairs bedrooms, removing some horrible old wallpaper, something they agreed was probably from the seventies. The paper was not only that horrible putrid orange color popular in the 1970's, but it was weird with colonial era men on horses. Bog had brought a portable cd player and was playing a mixed cd of old time rock-n-roll, including Elvis, Buddy Holly and The Rolling Stones. 

Marianne was becoming distracted by Bog. He twisted his hips, his back to her as he sang along using the heat gun to loosen the wallpaper and a scraper to peel it off. He had a great voice as he sang along with The Rolling Stones, Paint it Black. Dawn and Sunny had run out with Griselda to pick up some food while the rest of the crew worked in the kitchen. The new appliances were being delivered today too, which made Marianne feel that today would be productive. 

She started giggling, which made Bog look over his shoulder at her. 

“What?” 

She grinned. “You're cute.” 

Bog made a face at her that morphed from surprised, to confused, to dismissive. “Hardly.” 

“You ever sing professionally?” She stopped what she was doing to turn around and look at him more directly. 

He laughed. “Nah, just at school a few times when I was a kid, until high school. Then you couldn't catch me in front of any kind of audience. Too tall and skinny. High school was bad enough without singing American rock songs.” 

“You dance?” Marianne walked over to a chair they had up here, an old metal foldout chair and set her scraper down. 

“Just at family events when my Ma made me. Why?” Bog watched her like he was afraid of her. 

“Well, long legs like yours, nice hips. I think you should dance with me.” Marianne gave him a winning grin as her brown eyes twinkled. Mentally she told herself, “Never give up! Never surrender!” 

Dawn had told her that she would have to seduce Bog, show him that she really wanted him, even despite her arguing with herself about it. So, that was going to be what she did. Instead of fighting her attraction she was going to pursue it like a bloodhound on a scent...which was a terrible analogy, she realized, but there you have it. 

She walked over taking the heat gun from his hand placing it on the sawhorse next to him, and then just as Elvis started to sing Love Me Tender, she pulled him into her arms. 

* 

Marianne led Bog around the room in a dance. The room was covered in plastic and tools, the sunlight coming in through the windows as they danced. Bog blushed, looking nervous which she found adorable. He was so different than over-confident Roland who was hyper-aware of his good-looks. Bog on the other hand, didn't see himself like that at all; he was unsure and shy, which was terribly attractive. She laid her head against his chest, moving him around the room, her arms around his waist. He placed his arms along her shoulders weaving with the music. “Why are we doing this?” he whispered. 

“Because I wanted to dance. So shush and dance.” She closed her eyes and smiled. 

Bog swallowed, shifting her around the room. He moved with her, very conscious of her body against his, her head on his chest and her pleasant fragrance, he felt...oh, damn it. He knew he had it bad for her after their “date,” but he really, really didn't want to be her rebound because she would regret it. A man like him? But he found those thoughts hard to hold onto as she held him, her head on his chest and humming to the song as they danced. 

She looked up at him, laying her chin on his chest when suddenly there was a commotion downstairs. Marianne sighed. “What the hell?” 

Bog looked toward the doorway as Thang came running up the stairs. “Hey, there is some guy here causing problems downstairs. He keeps saying he is part owner or some shit.” 

Bog nearly roared. “WHAT?” 

Marianne snarled. “Roland.” 

The two of them rushed downstairs to find Roland inspecting the fireplace that Bog had been working on a day or so ago. He was talking to a woman, a tall, leggy blonde who Marianne recognized as his secretary, the one she had caught him cheating with. He was telling her about a few things they needed to replace to modernize the house. 

“Roland, what the fuck are you doing here?” Marianne hissed. 

“Well, Buttercup, I figured part of this place is mine since you hocked the ring instead of giving it back to me.” 

Marianne looked like she had been hit in the stomach as she whispered. “What?” 

But it was Bog who came at Roland, using his full height to stand over him. “Get the fuck out of our house!” 

For a second Marianne's heart did a flip when Bog stated it was their house. Okay, granted they hadn't even kissed and she pretty much hated him for being so darn delicious and all, but...oh crap...that little heart flipped...give it up Marianne..you want him and you want more than a romp. 

Shaking herself back to wanting to kill Roland, she grabbed Bog's arm holding onto him. 

“Roland, that ring was a gift and by rights it belonged to me after the breakup.” 

“Are you so sure about that Buttercup?” 

“Roland get out now. I am calling my Daddy's lawyer and the police.” 

Roland gave Marianne a smile that said she was so simple and cute. “I will for now, Buttercup, but when you realize how wrong you are, maybe we can go out to dinner and talk.” 

Roland, with a smile, motioned for his secretary to follow him out. 

“What the hell is he talking about?”Bog looked confused. 

Marianne looked like there should be steam coming out of her ears. “He is bluffing. I'm calling my Dad.” 

* 

Marianne ended up being on the phone most of the day with very little being solved. When Bog came downstairs from stripping the one room's wallpaper he found Marianne sitting on the front porch, a beer in her hand dangling between her bent legs. He sat down next to her. He bumped her with his shoulder. “So?” 

She sighed. “My Dad says he doesn't think Roland has a case, but that Roland is probably going to make things difficult for a while. My Dad is sending his lawyer down here, a Miss Aura Plum. Worst case, Roland does get a part of this unless we can buy him off. Best case, this is all just him being an asshole and it gets thrown out.” 

Marianne sighed heavily. “God!!! Why did I have to get mixed up with someone who is such a self-centered cheating son of a bitch!” 

Bog put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her against him. She leaned her head against his shoulder. 

“I just can't believe he is being such a fuck! I mean, what does he think this is going to accomplish?” 

Bog rubbed his hand up and down her arm. It felt good, his hand was large and warm. She snuggled in closer to him. Bog smiled laying his cheek against the top of her head. “He is punishing you, I think. He seems like the kind of guy who isn't used to not getting what he wants. You know, people probably fall all over themselves for him, but you broke it off with him and nothing he has done has made you come back. So he's pissed.” 

She sighed. “Asshole.” 

Bog chuckled. “ Want to go boxing again?” 

“Nah, I think tonight I might rather drink.” 

“How about I get your sister and Sunny and you come spend the night at my place? We can all get drunk together.” Marianne looked up at Bog. He looked down his long nose at her, leaning back a bit to meet her eyes. 

“Can I kiss you yet?” Marianne pouted. 

“No. Not yet.” He chuckled. “Come on—let's call your sister.” 

* 

Bog's place was warm and cozy. It was clear that there was a lot of work put into making the small two bedroom farm house into a richly decorated haven. It was beauituful with a stained glass window over the front door, a small porch, hardwood floors and warm brown and burgundy colors on the inside. The furniture all looked as if one could sink into it. The group had ordered pizza and 

Bog had picked up some beer, wine coolers and some harder liquor to make some mixed drinks. 

Dawn and Sunny showed up with a cake and cookies they had grabbed at the grocery store. Soon they were drinking, eating and watching movies. Dawn had brought over a couple of rom-coms she rented, French Kiss and Kate and Leopold. 

Marianne was leaning over Bog entertainment center inspecting what movies he had to offer. She grinned, glancing back at him taking a long pull of her beer. “You have a lot of horror movies.” 

He shrugged. “I like sci-fi too.” 

Marianne looked. “Lot of sci-fi horror.” 

Laughing, he stepped over next to her examining his collection pointing at one. “That is not a sci-fi horror.” 

Marianne made a face at him. “Okay, sci-fi comedy. Galaxy Quest is a classic. Good taste.” She blushed, thinking about the fact she had been quoting from the damn thing in her now ardent pursuit of him. She turned to look at Bog, bent over beside her. He was quite close. They both stared at each other, their noses almost touching. Damn it!! Those eyes of his were so blue! She could easily become lost staring into them. Bog swallowed, he could see that sprinkle of freckles on her nose again. For a second, he wondered if freckles appeared anywhere else on her and if they would be visible if she wore a bathing suit. 

That was when Dawn giggled. “You two going to kiss or what?” 

They both jumped hitting their foreheads. “Dawn!! Damn it!” 

Dawn kept gigging as she snuggled under a blanket in front of the tv with Sunny who was holding a plate with pizza on it for the two of them and a couple of wine coolers. 

Bog looked completely embarrassed as he rubbed his forehead. “Ah, anyone want a Manhatten? I have everything to make them and I am pretty good at it. Use to bartend when I was younger.” 

Marianne laughed. “Seriously? Sure!” 

Dawn perked up. “Can I try one?” 

Bog chuckled. “Sure, why don't you throw in one of Dawn's picks while I mix them.” 

Marianne laughed, flopping onto his couch. “Going to need a lot of drinks then.” 

“Hey! You better watch it or no cookies!” Dawn warned. 

Pouting, Marianne leaned back. “Fine, I will be good only because you brought cookies.” 

* 

It was late. Sunny and Dawn were curled up in sleeping bags on the floor of the living room, their arms wrapped around each other. Bog had his legs stretched out, his arms over the back of the couch with Marianne's head on his lap. They were watching the last half hour of Pandorum. Marianne was nibbling on a cookie as she murmured, “Think they're going to make it?” 

Bog chuckled. “You know I've seen it, right? I own it, so I know the ending.” 

Marianne giggled, just a little drunk. “I think they are going to make it.” 

He shook his head and reached down to brush his fingers through her hair. She smiled sleepily. They were quiet, finishing watching the movie. 

Before long, the credits were rolling when he realized that Marianne was snoring softly. He chuckled to himself shifting a little, trying not to wake her up, but knowing he needed to move or his back was going to be stiff in the morning. He pulled himself out from under her gingerly, finally getting to his feet. Moving carefully to avoid stepping on Sunny and Dawn, Bog stood up. He gathered 

Marianne up into his arms and walked her to his bedroom. The other bedroom had been turned into a study so he figured he would just sleep on the couch. 

With one arm holding the sleeping Marianne against him, balancing her on his chest, lifting a leg to balance with his thigh, then as he leaned back, he managed to reach over and pull the bed back. He laid her down. She didn't have her shoes on, having taken them off much earlier, but he did undo her jeans, just the top button hoping to make her comfortable. He was about to turn around and pull out one of his t-shirts for her in the event she woke up and wanted to change into something to sleep in. Her bag was in the front room where he would have make his way over Sunny and Dawn, in order to get to it. Just as he turned, Marianne reached out and grabbed his hand. “Will you sleep with me?” 

Bog went very still. “What?” 

She giggled. “Not sex, I mean, just cuddle with me?” 

Bog looked down at her on the bed, her hair mussed up, sticking out a little making her look spiky, a goofy drunken grin on her face. 

Nervously Bog murmured, “Sure, here let me get you something to sleep in and I will change okay?” 

She giggled again. “Okay, where's your bathroom?” 

He pointed to the small master bath on the other side of his bedroom. She got up, wobbled a bit, taking the t-shirt he handed her and headed off. While she was in the bathroom, Bog changed into his pajama pants and a t-shirt wondering what the hell he was doing. He must have had too much to drink too if he thought cuddling with a woman he was not only partners with, but found to be immensely attractive—while she was intoxicated—was a good idea. But he was not always known for his good choices. 

After Marianne came back out, looking adorable in his shirt which hung to her knees, he used the bathroom and came back. Amazingly, Marianne wasn't asleep yet. He thought she might be since she was still when he came out of the bathroom, but no sooner than he turned out the bathroom light than she was making grabby motions without opening her eyes. 

He grinned; she was adorable. He walked over sitting on the side of the bed. He looked back over at her when her fingers brushed his back. Laying down, he rolled to his side. He pulled Marianne into the circle of his arms. She snuggled, her nose against his chest murmuring sleepily. “You smell good.” 

He chuckled. “So do you.” 

“Hmmmm....” She smiled nuzzling him and he could feel her start to drift asleep in his arms, her breathing becoming slow and deep. Tightening his arms around her Bog settled down to drift off himself.


	6. Roses and Donuts

Marianne woke slowly; she was not actually willing to open her eyes. She felt warm and comfortable. Unbelievably, she didn't have a hang-over, but rather just a bit of mild pressure behind her eyes telling her a few glasses of water would help alleviate that. Pulling the blanket up a little higher on her shoulder, Marianne snuggled down into the bed again. After the amount of drinking she had done, she would have thought she would have a killer headache but she felt fine. 

As she became more aware, she realized that there was a warm arm around her. That was when she remembered clearly, Bog carrying her in to his bedroom, her asking him to cuddle. She smiled. She could feel his chest up against her back, but she could also feel something else back there. She grinned, trying not to move too much. She didn't want him wake up, at least not too soon. He murmured something in his sleep that she couldn't quite catch as his arms tightened around her pulling her closer. Her body being tugged more securely against him made her very aware of his morning erection pressed up against her backside. It felt pretty nice. She grinned, contemplating size, width, wiggling her rear a little as she used it to determine dimensions of said penis...suddenly she felt the change in him, a soft groan of need, at the same time his breath shifted—he was awake! 

Bog started to move away from her gingerly, carefully. He clearly thought she was still asleep. He slowly tried to remove his arm from around her and pull his hips back from her rear. She smiled wickedly to herself, pretending to sleepily hold his arm firmly in place. Pressing her lips together, she prevented a giggle from bubbling out when she felt his body stiffen behind her. She was fairly confident he still thought she was asleep despite her hold on his arm. She snuggled her rear against him again while she made little moaning sounds. She felt as well as heard his sharp intake of breath accompanied by another soft groan. It took every ounce of her willpower not to giggle. 

That was when she heard her phone in the front room start playing the Twilight Zone theme, which meant it was an unknown number, but it might be her Dad's lawyer. Then she heard a groggy Dawn yell from the living room. “Marianne, get your phone!” 

Reluctantly she slipped out from under Bog's arm, glancing back at him where he was pretending to be asleep. She grinned, but hurried to the living room. She stumbled over her sister and Sunny, both of whom let out grumbled curses as she grabbed her purse. She yanked her phone out just as it went to message. Plopping down on the couch, she hit the message button and sure enough it was from her Dad's lawyer, Ms. Plum. The message said that she would be there that afternoon and she would meet Marianne at the address her father had provided, the would-be bed and breakfast. 

Dawn rolled over. “So who was it?” 

“Our Dad's mighty lawyer. Roland is going to wish he hadn't messed with me.” 

Dawn smiled at her sister sleepily and then wrapped her arms around Sunny again. 

* 

Twenty minutes later, Bog was in the kitchen making oatcakes for everyone for breakfast. He looked cute in striped boxers, a sleeveless t-shirt and socks while he cooked. Marianne was in the shower, which Bog tried very hard not to think about—her naked in his shower. Though his thoughts retreated to her rubbing against his erection this morning causing him to nearly burn the oatcake he was cooking. Dawn and Sunny were sitting at the small table eating while Bog made more oatcakes. “So do you like my sister? I mean, like more than a friend?” 

Bog went still at the oven where Dawn could see his back stiffen since he was facing away from them. Sunny gave her a wide-eyed look, but she only grinned. Without turning, Bog muttered. “Well, I like her, yes.” 

“Then how come you didn't kiss her the other night on your date?” Dawn stared at his back willing him to turn around. 

Sunny stuffed his mouth full of oatcakes in order to not say anything. He had learned that sometimes the best thing to do was let Dawn do what she was going to do and save your own skin! 

Mentally Sunny thought to himself, sorry Bog, but it's every man for himself! 

Bog turned. “Uh...I ...” That was when Marianne came out from the shower dressed in a cute lavender t-shirt that was longer than a croptop, though not by a great deal. It showed just a hint of her flat stomach, a pair of low riding jeans, and bare-foot toweling her hair. “Hey, breakfast smells great!” 

She stopped, looking at a blushing Bog at the oven before her brown eyes slid over to her sister, sitting at the table with a disgruntled look on her normally smiling face. Sunny glanced at Marianne and shook his head a fraction, indicating not to ask. 

“Ah, so yeah, that smells great.” Marianne walked the rest of the way into the kitchen. 

Bog blushed. “Take a seat and I will make you a plate.” Marianne let her eyes roam over Bog's backside, the exposed skin of his thighs as she took her seat. 

Marianne sat shot a glance at her annoyed looking sister. “Dawn?” 

Sunny groaned, but Dawn just wrinkled her nose. “I'm fine and you two are stupid.” 

* 

Later that morning, Marianne and Bog headed to the house to meet with Ms. Plum. 

“So what was up with my sister?” Marianne asked as she sat next to Bog in his truck. 

Bog glanced sideways at her. “Ah, not sure?” 

Marianne made a face, but she said nothing else about it. She figured Dawn had been trying to get some sort of information out of Bog, she just wasn't sure about what. She had told Dawn about the date, but knowing her sister, that had not been enough. Poor Bog, put on the spot like that. 

* 

Aura Plum drove up to the house in a deep blue LaFerrari hybrid that shown so brightly that it was nearly blinding. Bog put his hand up to shield his eyes when the sunlight danced off the car's hood. He stood there on the porch with Marianne, his other hand in the pocket of his jeans as he whispered, “What the hell is that?” 

Marianne giggled. “I guess it means she is good at her job.” 

Bog made a face. “I sure hope so, that is some car.” 

They both watched as a blonde woman, hair in a stylish wave that reached past her shoulders, got out of the car. She was clearly wearing a tailored Vera Wang business suit in bright cobalt blue. The suit was made up of a pencil skirt, white blouse and tailored jacket that highlighted her tiny waist. She also wore shiny blue Christian Louboutin heels (the only reason Marianne knew what they were was because of Dawn interest in such things.) Bog whispered out the side of his mouth, “I guess she likes the color blue.” 

Marianne snorted. “I would have thought purple with a last name like Plum.” They both chortled trying to muffle their laughter as the lawyer walked up to the porch. Ms. Plum grinned when she saw them. “Oh, you must be Marianne! Dagda told me all about you!!” she practically squealed as she came up the stairs, fairly deftly considering the height of the heels she wore, and grabbed a surprised Marianne into a tight hug. Bog chuckled under his breath, but then Ms. Plum grabbed him pinning his arms at his sides as she hugged him as well. Marianne had to stifle a laugh when Bog went stiff looking over at Marianne with a pleading gaze of “SAVE ME!” 

Hugs exchanged, Plum let go of Bog and returned to grab Marianne and hold her out at arms length by Marianne's shoulders. 

She grinned, suddenly looking like a pretty, designer-wearing predator. “So, tell me all about this Roland and the ring.” 

By the time Plum left, Marianne was grinning like a cat who ate the canary. “Roland is so going to wish he had simply disappeared.” 

Bog chuckled. “She does seem to know what she is doing.” Marianne and Bog had followed Plum out onto the porch. Now Marianne turned and walked back inside as she hummed happily. Bog watched her walk in. He was nervous as he followed her inside, shuffling his feet a little as if reluctant. He wanted to ask her out again. After Dawn tried to corner him on why he hadn't kissed her sister, it made him think about what he wanted. He didn't want to be a rebound and he certainly didn't want to be rejected again. He sighed. But he did like her, MORE than liked her. She was beautiful, funny, determined, smart....just...well...everything! But he was older, ugly...him...he sighed, shoving his hands back into the front pockets of his jeans, cursing himself for an idiot. 

* 

A couple of days later Marianne was sipping coffee made with the new coffee machine Bog had brought her yesterday. She waited for Bog, sitting cross-legged on the floor while she polished the marble tiles that had been discovered when Bog chipped away the plaster over the fireplace. It was a slow process, but it was worth it. When the tile was finished, it would be beautiful. The tile around the fireplace was a deep green flecked with black. It would be a gorgeous centerpiece for this room. Bog had picked out some paint for the room, a deep Cajun red which Marianne loved. It would give the room a warm cozy feeling when finished. 

Several buckets of the paint were waiting to be opened and used to make vision a reality. The floor was covered in plastic and they were supposed to start painting together today, which was why she was wearing a pair of cut-off demin shorts and a tank top. She happily hummed while she worked when she heard the front door open. Jumping up, thinking it was Bog and the promised doughnuts, she ran to the front hall only to stop short when she saw Roland standing there, a bouquet of deep, red roses in his hands. 

When he saw her, he broke into a huge, shiny smile. “Marianne!! Darling! My love!” 

“Roland! What the fuck are you doing here?” Marianne stopped short, the smile dropping from her face. 

Roland kept his smile plastered on his face. “I came over to make amends. I want to start over. I love you.” 

Her eyes narrowed slowly. “The lawyer called you, didn't she?” 

Roland's smile faltered. “Well, maybe...but I'm serious! I want to make up. I love you, Buttercup.” 

“Roland, go away.” Marianne started to turn away when Roland reached out to grab her upper arm and pull her to him, crushing the roses between them. He tried to kiss her, but before his lips could touch the surprised Marianne's, suddenly Roland was grabbed from behind, spun, and a large fist collided with Roland's face, knocking him backwards. Roland struck the wall, his feet sliding out from under him causing him to drop on his rear. He had dropped the roses, the bouquet burst and roses scattered everywhere. Both Roland, who now had a bloody lip, and Marianne looked to see Bog standing there a dropped box of doughnuts at his feet among the roses, his crooked teeth bared in a snarl and his fist at his side shaking with rage. “How dare you!! Don't you touch her!” Bog hissed through clenched teeth. 

Roland started to curse and fluster, but Bog reached down to grab Roland by the front of his shirt, lifted Roland to his feet and threw him out the front door. Roland stumbled out onto the front porch and down the steps. He almost dropped to his knees, but he managed to keep his balance. He turned at the bottom of the steps wiping blood from his lips. “I am going to call the cops!” 

“You go right ahead, Roland! I dare you!” Marianne grinned as she yelled from behind Bog. 

Roland spit blood on her walkway before stomping to his car. 

Bog stood there watching him go and then turned around to see Marianne standing there staring at him. “I am so sorry, Marianne. I know you can take care of yourself, but...I...don't know what happened...I saw him try to kiss you and....” 

Marianne stepped up to him, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Bog stood very still, his arms out at his sides looking confused and lost for a moment. She leaned against him, her fingers moving into his hair at the back of his neck. He stared at her until her eyes opened slowly when she realized he wasn't kissing her back. She narrowed her eyes at him, removing her lips long enough to mutter. “If you don't kiss me back, I am going to punch you in the gut.” 

“Yes, ma'am.” He blushed and gingerly put his hands on her waist, slowly closed his eyes and did as he was told. 

* 

Dawn and Sunny pulled up, still yawning when Sunny parked the car and then grabbed Dawn's arm. “What?” 

He pointed and she looked out her window to see Bog and Marianne kissing on the front porch. More than simply kissing, it looked like it might turn into a full-blown make-out session. 

“Holy shit!!” Dawn squealed. Sunny's eyes became huge as he turned to look at his girlfriend who he had never once heard curse in all his life. “They're kissing!!!!” 

“Dawn! Geez, they are going to hear you!” Sunny reached out to pat her shoulder when she turned and grabbed him.

“They're kissing!!”


	7. Planning Gardens

That night Marianne asked Bog to go on a “real” date with her. Not a, “sorry your ex showed up” date the last two had been, or with a sister and boyfriend along. No, an actual, together, no one else there, eating food, no ex's type date-date. 

Except that was not what they ended up doing. 

Marianne waited until a hysterically happy Dawn and Sunny took off before getting ready for her date with Bog. 

She started by texting Bog, who had left an hour ago to run home, shower and fill up his pick up. “The coast is clear. Ready?” 

“On my way.” 

She was dressed in clean jeans, a baby blue t-shirt and sneakers. Casual cute. Their date wasn't the kind of date Dawn would have been happy with, but Bog and Marianne had discussed it after they decided to go out again. Now she was pacing her front room waiting for the sound of his truck pulling up. When she heard it, her heart did a leap into her throat trying to choke her. The Bog was such an ass for making her heart jump but she grinned. She grabbed her purse flying out the door and almost forgot to lock it. Bog got out of the truck coming around to open the door for her. Damn, she could definitely get use to that...her animal mind immediately took in his jeans fitting on his hips very nice. Down girl! 

She grinned at him as she jogged down to him, leaping down the steps sideways. She stopped short in front of him springing up on her toes to give him a quick peck on the lips. He blushed as she hopped in and he closed the door. 

It was early evening and the sky had just turned pink as he turned on Buddy Holly singing “Everyday.” 

As Bog drove them to the edge of town he sang along with the music. Marianne was doing her best not to swoon, but he had a really wonderful voice. “Everyday seems a little longer, Every way love's a little stronger, Come what may, Do you ever long for true love from me...” 

Marianne giggled as he sang, but she loved it. She found herself staring at his mouth, the way his lips moved and her mind wandered to how those lips might feel...Damn, she loved the way he sang, the way his eyes seemed bluer when he smiled. Just as his CD player started to play a song by Jerry Lee Lewis they pulled into the parking lot of the biggest garden center Marianne had ever seen. 

“This is your friend's place?” Marianne was impressed as she leaned to look out the window. For a local shop this place was huge. Bog grinned which showed off those crooked teeth of his. For a hot minute she thought about those teeth on her body which caused an intense flush to wash down her neck. Bog parked, hopped out of the truck and hurried around to open the door for her. 

“Yep. Imp looks like a bit of a kook, but he has the greenist thumb I have ever seen. The guy can make anything grow.” 

Marianne raised an eyebrow. “Imp?” 

Bog chuckled. “That's not his name, obviously. It's Irwin, but I started calling him Imp a long time back and it sorta stuck.” 

“Why Imp?” Marianne reached out and took Bog's hand surprising him. He squeezed her hand gently smiling. 

“You'll understand when you see him.” 

“Awesome!” She practically leapt out of the truck keeping her hold on his hand. 

* 

The main store looked like any gardening center; the inside was filled with pots of every shape, size or color, bags of soil, potting soil, grass seed, aisles with bird-feeders and fountains. You name it, this place had it. As Bog led her to the back, she saw glass sliding doors that led out into greenhouses filled with flowers. There were several different greenhouses with different types of flowers. 

Some other doors led outside where there were bushes and trees for sale and outside furniture, as well..Marianne's mind was racing with the possibilities! 

They arrived at the back of the store where some stairs led up to an office door. Bog held her hand a little tighter as they walked up the stairs and he knocked. 

“If it's Bog, come on in! Anyone else: go away unless the store is on fire!” 

Bog chuckled opening the door then leaning aside so Marianne could enter first. Sitting at a desk piled with papers, a lap top and with an great amount of plants, sat a young man with snow white hair. It was cut so that the top was much longer than the sides and flopped to the side. He had the strangest colored eyes; they almost looked black behind some perfectly round glasses! He was far younger than Marianne was expecting as he stood up coming around the desk with his hand extended. He was about the same height as Sunny, which standing next to Bog made him look even shorter. 

He was wearing a pair of jeans and a tie-dye t-shirt as he reached for Bog's hand. “Hey, Bog! And you must be Marianne.” The young man came over and took her hand, kissing her knuckles. Bog took a swat at him, making Imp giggle as he jumped out of the way. “Hehe!! Getting slow, old man!” Imp turned back to Marianne with an “impish” grin on his face. 

“So Bog tells me you bought the old Calliope house and you want something done to that disaster of a yard?” 

Bog made a face blushing, but Marianne wasn't insulted. It actually was a mess. “Yeah. I was hoping to maybe make a flower garden in the back with a walking path and gazebo for guests. Oh, and I wanted to bring some color around to the front of the house too.” 

Imp gave her a HUGE grin that was contagious. “Well, Bog sent me the dimensions of your front and back yards along with a description of what you wanted.” Marianne's brown eyes moved to Bog, the look on her face was one of surprise and awe. They had only talked about it in passing, but he had remembered everything she had said? Bog blushed again. 

“So I have some stuff to show you!” Imp grabbed both their hands pulling them out of his office and down to the garden areas. 

* 

By the time they left, just before nine p.m., they had placed an order for a gazebo, azaleas, some rhododendrons, hyacinths and a delivery of sod also with some paving stones for the path that Bog was going to build. They were leaving with some primroses, roses and bags of fertilizer and soil in the back of the truck. When Bog slid into the driver's seat and started the engine, Marianne's stomach made a matching sound. Bog grinned, lifting a brow at her. “Hungry?” 

Marianne stuck her tongue, provoking Bog to laugh. “I know a great place.” They drove to the town's historic district which wasn't too far way from Marianne's house. As they drove up, Bog tapping his fingers on the steering wheel in time to the music, asked, “Have you thought about changing the name of the house?” 

Marianne blinked in surprise. “You know, I haven't really thought about it. Any ideas?” 

He smiled. “Well, nothing right now, but we should talk about it.” 

* 

They pulled into an old fashioned drive up restaurant. 

“Golly, Bog! I feel like I should have a poodle skirt on!” Marianne grinned before leaning over him to look at the menu. 

He chuckled, but made a face at her. “So what do you want?” 

Marianne was practically in his lap looking out his window at the menu, which was very distracting. He leaned back not wanting to touch her accidentally, but very much wanting to touch her on purpose. She completely ignored him as she studied the offers of delicious hamburgers and crisp fries. “ You know what, cheeseburger, fries and a strawberry milkshake. I figure I've been burning enough calories and it goes with our theme tonight.” 

Bog nodded with a smile. He couldn't keep his eyes from doing a quick lookieloo of her figure since she was practically in his lap. “You don't need to worry about yer figure at all.” 

Marianne rose up a little, leaning toward him, her nose practically against his, brown eyes playful as she murmured. “Oh? Have you been watching my figure?” 

Bog's eyes went wide and round for a split second, but he figured this was an invitation so he wrapped an arm around her whispering back. “From the day I walked up those stairs. Yes, I have.” 

She giggled and was about to kiss him when the speaker came to life. “Can I take your order?” 

* 

Their order was brought out by a girl wearing shorts and pigtails, looking like she stepped out of American Graffiti. “Hey, Bog! I thought that was you!” 

He smiled. “Hey, Meggies.” 

She set the tray on the window, grinning at Marianne. “Hey, you that lady bought the Calliope house?” 

Marianne looked a bit shocked, but nodded. Apparently, word got around easily here. “Yeah, that's me.” 

The girl winked. “Heard you were pretty, but you're gorgeous! Bog here is a good catch! Been trying to get him to go out with my big sister for ages, but she has a good guy now! Anyway, you keep him happy okay?!” She took the money for their meal (with a tip), waved and headed back. 

Marianne lifted a brow at him. He looked embarrassed. “I used to tutor her brother in math—he is a friend of Thang's.” 

He handed Marianne her burger, fries and shake. “Meggies?” 

He chuckled. “Her name is Megan, but I always called her Meggies. Her sister is Lizzie, Pare's girl.” Marianne nodded and then grinned. “Better keep you happy, huh?” 

Bog blushed. “Don't listen to her. She has always been like a little sister. Ever since...well...anyway let's eat.” 

Marianne unwrapped her burger taking a big bite while she eyed Bog. 

* 

They ate and talked about the garden they were going to build in the back. Bog was discussing that they were going to have to replace the gutters around the house, but he thought he could do it himself. He told her they needed to decided on paint colors for the outside. Marianne sipped on her shake and listened to him talk about how they were going to need to replace some of the wood on the porch, something about matching the molding inside with some period pieces...she liked listening to him talk, especially about the house. His blue eyes danced and his hands became animated. 

After a while he stopped and stared at her. “Are you alright?” 

She grinned. “Yeah, I'm just fine.” 

* 

After dinner, they drove back to the house where Marianne helped Bog unload the back of the truck and take everything out to the small shed in the back. Despite it being dark they managed to get everything put away before Bog walked her up to her front porch. “I had fun.” She smiled up at him. Bog chuckled. “A working date? Fun?” 

She reached out taking both his hands in hers “You wanna come in? I mean, I don't expect anything—it's only our third date, but I just...well...I don't know, you want a coke? I got a new fridge.” She wagged her eyebrows at him. 

“Sure.” He blushed and then stumbled as Marianne yanked him inside. 

* 

They were sitting on the couch, sodas forgotten on the floor. Marianne was straddling his lap holding his face in her hands, the two of them kissing. His large hands rested on her hips, his head back against the couch. Marianne practically was devouring his mouth. Her tongue danced across his lips, stroked his teeth, and slid along his tongue. Bog shuddered. Man, she could kiss! Her thumbs brushed across his cheekbones in a tender gesture. His fingers flexed, sliding under her t-shirt just enough to touch her skin. It was a struggle for him not to dig his fingers into her skin—she was so soft. 

Her mouth moved across his, they both took soft nips and bites. She gently grabbed his bottom lip with her teeth, pulling just slightly before letting go. Bog moaned like a dying man, which made Marianne smile. They caressed each others mouths, her fingers pressing against the back of his head. She ground her hips a little against him which made Bog jerk and groan. His mind was yelling at him that she was trying to kill him! That was what this was, slow death by sexy brunette! 

She was making it difficult for him to sit there kissing her! She nibbled softly at his bottom lip and his chin before she dragged her tongue along his jaw. Bog's eyes rolled, his eye lids fluttered. “I should go, Marianne.” 

Marianne's mind was else where, thinking about how good his skin tasted and wondered how other parts of him might taste before her brain caught up to the fact that he had spoken. She was breathing deeply before she sat back. Panting, she grinned. “Yeah, I guess so.” 

She moved backwards off his lap a little too slowly, which caused him to groan low in his chest. Taking a deep, steadying breath, Bog stood and adjusted his jeans a little because they were suddenly very tight. They held hands as she walked him to the door. “I had a nice night, Bog.” 

He smiled. “Me too.” 

Standing in the doorway, Bog wrapped his arms around her pulling her against him one more time for a deep, toe-curling kiss. He grinned. “See you tomorrow.” 

“Tomorrow.” She blushed, staring up into those heavenly eyes of his. 

She stayed on the porch and watched him get in his truck. He turned around to wave at her. She giggled waving back at him until he was in his truck, one more wave and he drove off. Neither one of them saw Roland's car parked down the road watching her house. 

Roland cursed, slamming the ball of his hand on the steering wheel. He could not believe not only did she dump him, but she was going out with that...that...thing? Then the lawyer?? He ground the engine of his car, taking off with a screech of tires. 

* 

The next morning Bog showed up early—really early—carrying coffee and a bag full of croissants for breakfast. She was in pajama pants and an oversized t-shirt with a god-awful sparkling unicorn on it. Bog chuckled when he saw her, her hair sticking up all over her head. “You get up too early for a human being, Bog.” 

He laughed. “Sorry, I wanted to get started on those gutters this morning, but I brought offerings to the unicorn goddess.'” He held up the tray with two coffees and the bag of croissants. She snagged both stepping back so he could come in. “Your offerings are acceptable. You may enter.” 

“So when is everyone else arriving?” Marianne flopped onto the couch. Bog noticed that her tiny feet wore pink and white stripped socks. The urge to grab and tickle her feet was strong enough that he almost had to sit on his hands to stop himself as he sat down next to her. She handed him the other coffee and dug into the bag. “They should be here in the next hour or so, but I will get started on the gutters in a little while. I brought a ladder and my toolbox.” 

“You sure that's a good idea?” Marianne took a huge bite of croissant and then groaned in appreciation. They were filled with chocolate. He smiled at her. She was so pretty sitting here without a stick of makeup on, her hair a mess, enjoying the croissant like it was the best thing ever created. His heart did a little flip-flop. 

“Yeah, I am just going to start taking the old gutters down. I'll be fine.” 

* 

Within an hour she saw Bog putting up a ladder outside the living room window just before she went to shower. 

Bog climbed up the ladder, his tool belt riding on his hips as he started working to remove the old gutters when a car pulled up. He ignored it at first as he worked. Whoever had owned the house before had put up old metal gutters. He planned on replacing them with gutters built onto the roof itself. He was thinking about Yankee gutters, going over in his mind the cost, materials, whether he could build them himself or if he would have to buy them, when suddenly the ladder shook. Bog turned, looking down about ready to rip someone a new asshole when he saw Roland standing there. 

“What the hell do you want?” Bog went back to removing the screws on the metal gutters, not looking at Roland. 

“Where is Marianne? I want to talk to her!” Roland snarled. 

Bog didn't even spare him a look as he worked. “Maybe she doesn't want to talk to you? I thought you would have gotten the message last time.” Bog took the rusted screws, shoving them into his pocket. 

* 

Marianne had just gotten out of the shower. She was wearing a pair of shorts and a dark plum t-shirt with a punk looking fairy on the front. She was toweling her hair as she walked through the house heading toward the front. She was planning on working in the yard out front—that way she could work and talk to Bog. She walked through to the front room when she heard voices. She frowned because one was Bog, but the other sounded a lot like Roland. She made her way to the front when there was a loud crash. She raced to the door and threw it open. Roland was standing there with his hands up like he had been caught by the cops. 

Bog was on the ground, the ladder down and on top of him. “What the hell happened??!!” 

Roland backed off. “I didn't do anything!!” He took off to his car jumping in and starting the engine. 

Marianne ran over to Bog on the ground. “Oh my god, Bog. Are you okay?” 

He looked pale. “I can't move my leg. I think it's broken.” 

* 

Griselda walked into the emergency room to find Marianne sitting out in the waiting room. She rushed over to Marianne who looked pale and quite upset. “What happened?” Griselda asked as she hugged the younger woman. 

“I have no idea, but it looks like Bog fell off a ladder and broke his leg.” 

Griselda looked shocked. “What? Bog hasn't fallen off a ladder since he was a kid. He is always so careful.” She shook her head. “How is he?” 

Marianne shrugged. “They wouldn't let me back there with him since I'm not family.” 

Griselda patted her arm. “Don't you worry. I will be right back.” 

* 

Bog was doped up on morphine and something to calm his nervous when his mother was brought back to see him. He grinned when he saw her, a goofy crooked tooth grin on his face. “Hey, Mom!” 

He waved. The nurse chuckled. “He is feeling no pain right now, Mrs. King.” 

Griselda chuckled. “I can see that. Hey, sweetie.” 

Bog grabbed his mother's hand when she got close. “Mom, mom. Where is Marianne?? She is sooo pretty and she kissed me!! Did you know she kissed me? Wow, she can kiss too!!” He giggled. 

His mother patted his hand. “Did she now?” 

Griselda glanced over her shoulder at the nurse. “So how is he?” 

She chuckled. “He didn't break the leg, but he did break several bones in his ankle. He is going to go into surgery soon.” 

“Surgery?” Griselda looked upset, but the nurse smiled. “He is going to need a plate and some screws. The surgeon can give you more details. He will be here soon.” 

“Mom, mom!! Is Marianne here? I really want to kiss her again.” He sighed like a love-sick teenager. “I'm in love with her. But don't tell her okay?” 

Griselda laughed softly. “Can his girlfriend come back here for a little bit?” The nurse frowned, but nodded. “Just long enough to give him a kiss before surgery.” 

Bog grinned at his Mom. “She's my girlfriend? Really? Wow, I'm lucky.” 

* 

An auburn haired nurse approached Marianne who had just gotten off the phone with her sister. Dawn and Sunny were at the house having sent Bog's team home, though Dawn warned her they might be showing up at the emergency room soon. “Are you Marianne?” 

Marianne hopped to her feet. “Yes. Is Bog King alright??” 

The nurse smiled. “His mother wanted you to come on back for a moment before we take him in for surgery.” 

“Surgery?” Marianne whispered the word to herself, suddenly scared that Bog was more injured than she thought. 

The nurse led her back into the emergency room and held the curtain aside where Bog lay on a hospital bed. Marianne walked in to see Bog was grinning with his arms out for her. “Marianne!!” 

His mother was chuckling behind her hand standing on the other side of the bed as Bog made “come here” motions with his hands. Marianne looked confused. She came closer and Bog wrapped her in an awkward embrace. “This is my girlfriend, everybody!” Whispering loudly, Bog added, “Mom says your my girlfriend.” He giggled. 

She giggled too, glancing up at Griselda. “He's on morphine and apparently it's making him feel really good.” 

Bog cupped Marianne's face turning her to look at him and kissed her. It was only slightly sloppy, but she enjoyed it all the same. That was when the nurse came in. “Okay, let's get Bog here ready for surgery. You ladies can wait in the waiting room, go get something to eat. We will take good care of him.” 

Bog smiled. “Love you, Mom! Love you, Marianne.” Loudly he whispered to the nurse as they wheeled him out. “She's my girlfriend! I didn't even know it.” 

Griselda laughed as soon as he was gone. “I think they gave him some laughing gas too! That boy is a hoot! He has always been hilarious whenever he has had to have pain killers.” 

Marianne watched him go. “Surgery?” 

“Oh, it's okay dear,” Griselda assured her. “He broke his ankle and they are going to have to put some metal in there to help it heal. Doctor said he will have to stay off of it for a few months at least.” 

Marianne sighed with relief. “I have never seen anyone so happy on pain killers before.” She started to giggle, despite feeling worried for Bog. 

Griselda took her hand. “Bog has always been sensitive to drugs. They make him talkative and giggly, if you didn't notice.” 

Marianne smiled. “But he's okay?” 

Griselda nodded. “He is going to be pissed, but he will heal. Just worried about him being alone.” She glanced sideways at Marianne as she guided the younger woman to the hospital's cafeteria. 

“He is going to need some help at least for the first couple of weeks. I don't know if I can move in and help him. Gotta keep the business going while he's recovering.” 

Okay, Griselda thought, let's see if she takes the bait, some nursing time might speed up this blossoming love affair...or break it...but Griselda figured herself a pretty good judge of the situation in such a short time...and she wanted a wedding and grand-babies before she was too old to enjoy them! Leave Bog to his own devices, after his last love affair, it would never happen! So this little accident might have just provided her with the perfect means to pushing these two closer, faster. For a moment her mind wandered...oooh, late spring wedding? Nah, early fall? Oh, before Christmas this year at least.... 

* 

Marianne's voice snapped her back to the present. “I could stay with him for a few days. I mean I don't really have a great deal to do at the house right now without him or...well, I would rather wait until...” Marianne blushed furiously. 

Griselda patted her arm. “I would appreciate that dear and I am sure Bog would appreciate having you there as well.” 

Griselda grinned.


	8. Blowing Bubbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of those chapters that sorta just does it own thing and I have no idea what that was...

When Bog woke from surgery he was rather groggy and a little “high” still. In the recovery room Bog had spoken about Marianne, telling the nurses how she was this gorgeous creature who had bought his favorite house! And then she hired him to work in it! And then she kissed him! The nurses had laughed telling him how lucky he was, which Bog agreed whole heartedly falling back asleep. 

* 

The next time he woke, he was in another room. He rolled his head to the side with a slight groan to see his mother sitting there reading a magazine. “Mom?” Bog blinked blurry eyes at her. When she saw her son was awake, Griselda grinned. “Hey, sweetie. How you feeling?” 

Bog put a hand to his face running his fingers down his cheeks trying to wake up more. “What happened? I remember falling from the ladder, but after that it's a bit fuzzy.” 

Griselda stood up reaching for a cup of ice chips that sat on the table waiting for him to wake up again. His mother moved her chair closer to his bed and handed the cup to him. 

Bog took the cup, shaking a piece of ice into his dry mouth. His mother patted his arm. “They had to put a plate and some screws in your ankle, sweetie.” 

Bog groaned in annoyance. “Is Marianne alright?” 

Griselda grinned. Her son's first thought was for Marianne's welfare...the boy had it bad. “Yes, she's out in the waiting room. Do you remember anything about the emergency room?” 

Bog frowned talking around the ice in his mouth. “Not really. Vaguely...I remember Marianne calling the ambulance and that they wouldn't let her ride with me because she wasn't family. She looked really upset.” He frowned in thought. “Didn't they let her come back and see me once?” 

Griselda grinned and chuckled which made Bog groan. “Oh no. What did I do?” 

His mother was about to say something when a nurse came in. “How are you doing, Mr. King?” 

He made a face. “Okay, I guess. When can I go home?” 

“Well, we need to get you to eat something and then use the restroom. Soon as you accomplish both those tasks, you can be on your way.” 

* 

Bog was sent home with a list of things he couldn't do, how to take his pain pills and instructions for someone to watch over him. When his mother told him Marianne was volunteering to be his nurse, he was simultaneously thrilled and upset. He didn't want her to have to help him bathe or help get him to the bathroom—their relationship was brand new! This was the sort of thing only people in long term relationships did! What if she hated him after this? Nothing like seeing someone at their worst! When Bog and his mother arrived at his house, Marianne was already there. She had his bed turned back, some hot tea waiting for him and Jello. Bog knew he looked terrible, worse that usual, he told himself, and he looked pretty bad most of the time. He just could not keep that voice from telling him something negative about himself even though the way Marianne smiled at him when she saw him made him feel like a million bucks. 

Once inside he started to protest that he didn't need anyone to care for him. Griselda groaned. “Bog you just had surgery, sweetie. You can't get to the bathroom or anywhere else on your own for the next few days! And even if you could, someone needs to keep an eye on you! You might not realize if something was wrong until it was too late.” 

Marianne frowned, her hands on her hips. She noticed just how adorably frumpled Bog looked even though he was pale and tired. Her heart jerked in her chest and her cheeks flushed. She was going to take care of this damn man if it was the last thing she did!! And he was going to enjoy it! 

“Bog, bed.” Marianne pointed. He opened his mouth, leaning heavily on his crutches. His mother had her arm around his waist and snickered. Bog huffed as he looked at Marianne's set jaw and hard eyes. “Fine.” 

* 

The next morning Bog woke to the feeling of a warm, soft body against his, a tiny hand on his chest and the soft, cute noises of her snoring. Bog blinked in surprise, but smiled. It felt nice to have someone in bed with him just holding him. He tried to shift a little just so he could get a better look at her face. She muttered, shifting position. Bog smiled. She was so cute!! Marianne seemed to sense being watched, opening her eyes to glare at him. “What are you doing?” 

He grinned all crooked teeth and rumpled hair. “You snore.” 

“I do not!” Marianne sat up. Bog noted that she wore a purple tank top with a matching pair of purple pajama pants printed with cupcakes. Her own hair looked as if she had had a fight with a bird. 

“Yeah, you do!” Bog chuckled. 

She stuck her tongue out at him, reaching over to grab her cell phone and look at the time. “Ugh. 7:00 a.m should be illegal. You need to take your pain pills though. She started to slide out of the bed, but Bog grabbed her arm. 

She gave him a quizzical look. He wanted to ask why she was in bed with him, why she was doing any of this, but instead he only smiled. “Thank you.” 

She blushed. “Well, you did tell everyone I was your girlfriend. This is the stuff that girlfriends do.” 

Bog's blue eyes widened. Oh no...he didn't...did he? Shit. 

Marianne leaned over, cupping his long face with one hand and kissed him. He started to stop her (morning breath), but he found he didn't care and she didn't either when her tongue parted his lips. Her thumb rubbed across his chin as she kissed him, pulling back only to smile. “Need to go to the bathroom?” 

Bog chuckled, but nodded looked a little shy. “Yeah, actually.” 

Marianne moved to Bog's side to help him stand, the cast an awkward weight for him to adjust to. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and then the two of them wobbled into the bathroom. 

She helped him nudge his pants down low enough that he could pull them easily the rest of the way and sit on the toilet. 

Marianne found her body heating up at the glimspe of thin hips and the hint of his nether regions. Wow...she thought he might be hung and granted she wasn't getting the whole eyeful, but the promise was definitely there. 

Blushing, Marianne grinned. “Ah, you ah, take care of stuff. I am going to go get a glass of juice for you to take your pills. Want some Jello or anything?” 

“Yeah, that sounds great—thanks.” Bog was blushing too especially when Marianne's brown eyes did a quick look down, but then she turned and hurried out. 

Bog managed to get his boxers mostly up just as she came back. She insisted on helping him pull them up to his waist. He washed his hands and face, then they both brushed their teeth, sharing the mirror and making faces, their mouths full of toothpaste looking like rabid dogs. 

But the simple trip into the bathroom wore Bog out. 

Marianne got him back in bed, pills down him and then she curled up beside him in bed, both of them eating Jello. 

Bog grinned taking a big spoonful of red cherry jello and wobbling it to his mouth. Marianne had set his cast on a pillow, elevating it again. (Bog only winced a couple of times since the pain medicine worked quickly.) They both were wiggling jello at one another and laughing. Marianne slurped her bite, making Bog laugh so hard he almost dropped his Jello. 

“I'm glad you stayed,” Bog murmured blushing. “Though I wasn't expecting you to be in bed with me.” 

Marianne blushed too. “Well, your couch isn't that soft and we had slept in your bed before, so I thought what the heck.” 

“Sorry about the house. I mean not being able to work on it for a while.” Bog stared at the remains of his Jello cup. 

Marianne took it from him. “Bog, you got hurt. I am more worried about you than the house. You are more important than the house.” 

They looked shyly at one another. “Thank you, Marianne.” 

She pressed her lips together in an embarrassed smile. “Alright, you ate your Jello. Now go back to sleep.” She helped him lie down and snuggled close to him wrapping her arms around one of his arms. 

It didn't take long for the pills to help him drift off. 

* 

The next morning Marianne helped Bog into the shower. She did manage to help him with his shirt, but he refused help with his boxers. She set everything out for him with a blush and a giggle before she headed into the kitchen. “You call me once you're ready to come in here, okay?” 

Bog opened his mouth, but Marianne glared and pointed her finger at him. “Promise?” 

With a long-suffering sigh, he grinned. “Yes. I promise.” 

Marianne prepared toast, oatmeal and fresh coffee. She hummed happily to herself. Playing nurse was—nice. She chewed her bottom lip. I could get used to this, she thought as she stood at the oven in her pajamas making breakfast for a guy she...wait...how did she feel about Bog? Something stirred deep down in the pit of her stomach that spread out like warm vines wrapping around her. It felt really good and the idea of being here with Bog felt even better. She could get used to this, making breakfast, sharing a bed...What did that mean exactly? 

She wasn't given the chance to stew on it anymore than that when she heard Bog's voice from the bedroom. “Okay, I'm clean and decent!” 

Marianne hurried back to find him wearing shorts and a t-shirt. He sat on the side of the bed with his crutches leaning against the mattress. He looked pale and exhausted from the exertion. Bog made a face. “That should not have worn me out.” 

Marianne made a face at him. “Bog, you had surgery. It is going to take a few days to recover from that and you have a long way to go in healing. So don't push yourself. Beside, they stuck metal in you and made you a cyborg. You are going to be weak until the new programming takes effect!” 

“Yes, Nurse Marianne.” Then he snorted. “New programming...” 

She giggled, helping him to his feet again. “Better watch out. I might go by a nurse's uniform.” 

“Ooh, one of the sexy ones?” Bog's eyebrows waggled at her. 

Marianne blushed. “Play your cards right, you just might get that in your near furture.” 

Bog's face turned several shades of crimson because he had been teasing, but damn if she didn't sound serious. Oh...oh hell...he bit the inside of his cheek to stop from grinning. His imagination was a little too good because he could definitely see Marianne in a short nurse's uniform. 

* 

She had him situated on the couch and brought his breakfast to him. “Thanks, Marianne.” The look he gave her sent her heart racing...what did they call it? She felt twitterpated...damn. 

They were sitting together on the couch, his leg elevated, flipping the channels. “100 plus channels and everything sucks.” Marianne groaned and dropped the remote between them. She set her bowl on her stomach glancing at Bog. He looked wiped out already. She started to say something about him going back to bed when the door bell rang. Bog frowned. “My mom maybe?” 

Marianne set her bowl down on the coffee table, jumping up to open the front door. Dawn and Sunny stood there, Sunny holding a basket with balloons and flowers almost as big as him. Dawn squeaked a good morning throwing herself into her sister's arms and then pushed away to rush over to Bog. 

“Oh my gosh, Boggy!! You look terrible!” 

Bog chuckled. “Thanks, Dawn, but I pretty much look like this all the time.” Dawn made a poopoo noise at him giving him a light swat on the shoulder. 

Sunny carried the basket over and set it on the kitchen counter. “We brought you a get well basket!” Bog turned, glancing over his shoulder smiling. “Thank you, Dawn, Sunny—that was sweet.” 

Marianne started digging into it. “Wow Bog, cheese, crackers...bubbles?” Marianne pulled out two bottles of bubbles. “I figured you guys needed something fun to do. I put crayons and coloring books in there too!” Dawn gave them both a wide grin. 

Bog chuckled while Marianne set out the “goodies” chocolate, strawberries, whipped cream in a bottle, two of them...except for the bubbles and crayons, Marianne would have thought Dawn had packed the basket for a romantic weekend. 

Dawn hugged Bog gently around the neck over the back of the couch. “You poor thing!” 

Bog didn't seem like he knew what to do, so he brought a hand up to pat the back of her head. “I'm fine, really.” 

Sunny made face. “I heard breaking an ankle can be almost as bad as breaking your leg. Sometimes worse!” 

Bog shrugged. “I'm fine, really. Pain pills are helping. And your sister.” 

Dawn came over to where Marianne was in the kitchen packing some of the things that needed to be refrigerated. “So how is he doing?” Dawn whispered. 

“Alright. I mean it has only been a day, but he's fine. A little grumpy at times, but who wouldn't be?” Marianne grinned. Dawn elbowed her in the ribs. “So, you're staying here? What's up with that?” 

Waggling her eyebrows at her sister, Dawn giggled. 

Marianne made a face at her. “His mother asked me to stay with him.” 

Dawn smiled. “Oh.” She swallowed another giggle. 

* 

Dawn and Sunny remained for a little while longer, but soon Bog needed another nap. Marianne insisted he get back in bed. After she had him tucked in, the pain pills making him sleepy again, Marianne took a shower. By the time she came out of the shower dressed in black and purple leggings and a long Lana del Rey t-shirt, Bog was fast asleep. She smiled watching him. His mouth was slightly open, his leg was elevated and she had propped pillows behind him. His hair was laying across his forehead, his large scarred hands laid across his stomach. She walked over and gently ran her finger along his forehead sweeping the hair back. He was so handsome. Yeah, not classically good-looking, she thought. But there was something about his features that she found endlessly attractive. That was when she realized her smile was a little dopey. He was handsome and sweet. Roland had been classically handsome, but Bog was unique, he was...she sighed...he was hot. She giggled softly. 

* 

When Bog woke up, Marianne was in the bed next to him leaning against pillows she had propped against the headboard reading a book. He groaned groggily running a hand down his face before pushing himself up. Marianne set her book aside. “How ya feeling?” 

“Alright.” He groaned stretching his arms over his head. 

“Wanna a turkey sandwich and some chocolate strawberries?” 

“Chocolate strawberries? Where did those come from?” Bog looked confused as he pushed himself into a better sitting position. 

“Dawn. Guess you didn't see them. Here...” She reached over to the bedside table and handed him a bottle of bubbles. “I will be right back with lunch.” 

Bog stared at the bubbles with a smirk. “Seriously?” 

“Yes.” 

* 

Within a few minutes Marianne came back carrying two plates with sandwiches for both of them. But she stopped short in the doorway when she saw Bog sitting up in bed blowing bubbles. He was blowing them up toward the ceiling. 

“Having fun?” Marianne grinned walking toward the bed. Bog gave her a crooked tooth smile as he blew more bubbles in her direction. She laughed while she sat down on the bed. “You wanna stop long enough to eat?” 

Bog chuckled. “I don't know. I think your sister was on to something.” He blew more bubbles, this time directed at his cast. 

She set his plate on his lap. “You're funny.” 

“Have you tried blowing bubbles? You don't know what you're missing” Bog blew some at her that she swatted away. Marianne grabbed her own bottle of bubbles that she had brought in when she brought his bottle. She set her sandwich aside as an impromptu bubble battle started. Marianne was moving around the bedroom dancing around blowing bubbles at him while Bog blew bubbles at her. 

Marianne squealed and blew bubbles back at him yelling. “No!! I shall not be defeated!” 

Bog kept crying foul because he couldn't avoid her bubbles. “No fair!! You have me at a disadvantage!!” 

“Hahaha!!! You will submit to my rule!!!” Marianne blew bubbles, grinning wickedly. 

Bog who threw up his arms. “I surrender!! Don't torture me any longer!!” 

Laughing, Marianne got on the bed, cupped his face in her hands and kissed him. Bog twisted to the side wrapping his arms around her and returned the kiss. The kiss morphed in seconds from a sweet kiss into something far more passionate. Marianne actually growled, moving on the bed to straddle his lap. She ground her hips against his quickly hardening erection, her fingers digging into the back of his scalp. Bog glided his hands up her back, under her shirt, while biting at her mouth. Her tongue moved along his making him groaning softly. 

God, she was beautiful, sexy, funny, smart, then his brain short-circuited when she rubbed along his erection which was not easily concealed by the shorts. She made him gasp, a drowning man searching for air. Smiling like a succubus, Marianne continued to rub against him, becoming wet with the feel of his very hard erection between her legs. Her hands moved from his face to his shoulder. 

She started to moan, panting, rubbing against him managing to hit all the right spots. 

Bog leaned back against the pillows trying to ignore the building pain from his ankle. He was due for a pill soon, but oh damn it, she was so hot. His large hands squeezed her rear and he marveled at how her rear fitted so perfectly in his hands. Marianne started building a rhythm rubbing against him, her mouth and teeth moved to his ear sending shivers down his back 

Oh god, this is wonderful! He thought. He squeezed her rear, which only made her grind with more determination. 

Oh damn! He didn't think he could get harder, and fuck his ankle was starting to throb. Shit, shit, shit! Her breasts were rubbing against his chest. 

All he wanted to do was get her shirt off, but the pain in his ankle was distracting and mounting. As if she read part of his mind, Marianne reached behind her pulling her shirt over her head. 

Underneath, she wore a cute, lace purple bra, holding those perfect little breasts. His eyes widened. Oh geez, look at her! 

The smile she gave him was every inch that of a seductive vixen, which caused him to groan. She tugged at his t-shirt until Bog, trying to hide the wince of pain from his ankle, put his arms over his head letting her pull his shirt off. The way Marianne licked her lips, the clear desire in her eyes, made Bog question for a moment if maybe he wasn't still asleep. No woman had ever given him a look like that before in all his life! 

She ran her hands up his chest leaning in to brush her lips along his jaw. Then she started to nibble her way down his neck. Bog growled softly. Oh, this felt so good! 

His hands moved up her back finding the clasp to her bra. When he started to fiddle with it, she did nothing to stop him, only ran the flat of her tongue over his collarbone making it hard for him to concentrate. When her hips slid against his shaft, Bog thought he might accidentally come right then. He managed to get her bra unhooked, not smoothly like in the movies, but it was unclasped! 

Marianne sat back letting it slip off her shoulder. Her brown eyes smoldered as she watched him. Bog knew his mouth was hanging open, but then the bra was gone. All coherent though had drippled out of his ears. Marianne sat on his lap, topless, looking like a goddess—her eyes luminous, her skin glowed to him, her breasts beautiful and perfect. He glanced up seeking permission to touch and the smile that graced her lips was devilish. He reached toward her to run his hands down over those perfect breasts. Marianne groaned, her eyes fluttering closed when he touched her, those large, calloused hands, warm against her cooling skin, palms brushing over her nipples. God! She could come right that moment. She leaned backwards a little putting her hands on Bog's knees when he suddenly jerked and yelped in pain. 

“Shit!” 

“Bog!” 

Marianne leapt off of him. “Oh my God!! You should have had a pill almost an hour ago!!” Marianne—topless still—ran to the table to grab his pills. She dropped one out into her hand, offering it to him with a glass of water as he winced in pain, his face going paler. “Why didn't you say something?!” She glared at him. 

Bog took the pill and then blushed. “Well, you are very distracting and I was kinda into what we were doing...” He bit his lip looking down, but grinned. 

Marianne blushed hurrying around to her side of the bed and climbed up. She pulled his pillows down so that Bog could lie on his back more comfortably before she curled up against his side. He was still hard, though not like before—the pain had put a little bit of a damper on it. She pressed those perfect breasts against his side, nestling into the crook of his arm. “I'm glad I'm distracting.” She giggled softly. “Mm...very.” Bog smiled, letting the sexual tension settle into a warm burn in his groin. She rubbed against him a little, snuggling. “Sorry about your leg, Bog.” 

He closed his eyes laughing. “Don't be. I just had a semi-naked beautiful woman on my lap. It was worth the pain.” 

Marianne giggled laying her head on his chest as she gently began to stroke her fingertips along his skin which helped him relax waiting on the pill to take effect. 

* 

Marianne slipped out of the bed once Bog was asleep, grabbing her top from the floor as she headed into the living room, thinking she might read when she heard a knock at the door. She hurried to the door not wanting them to accidentally wake up Bog. Opening the door she was surprised to find a large bouquet of flowers, a wide variety of springtime flowers. “This the King residence?” The young man holding the flowers, wearing a pink uniform with matching ball cap asked in a dull voice. 

“Yes, it is.” Marianne cocked an eyebrow at the flowers. “Sign here, please.” He held out a clipboard which Marianne signed. The pink clad delivery man then handed the flowers to her and left. 

Marianne carried them in, wondering if the flowers were from the guys at work, though flowers didn't seem like their sort of gift...maybe beer, but flowers? 

She set the flowers down, the crystal vase was gorgeous and had to cost a pretty penny. She pulled the card out, opening and nearly dropped it again in shocked confusion. 

The note read: 

Mr. King, 

I am so sorry for your accident. I hope you heal quickly. 

Get Well, 

Roland Knight 

Marianne flipped the card back and forth as if she was waiting for it to explode or something else equally as sinister, but no...it was a get well card...from Roland. Now Marianne was completely confused.


	9. Why are the Words So Hard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A dull, difficult chapter

Marianne said nothing to Bog about the flowers being from Roland. She figure it would piss him off. She wasn't sure what she thought or what Roland's game was, but she decided that maybe he really was sorry. There was no point causing any problems, though if the flowers were exactly what they seemed to be...but there was a knot in Marianne's stomach that warned her to be wary. 

* 

She and Bog didn't try anything over the next few days after the intensity of their last make-out session, but they did explore some extremely passionate kissing along with some sexy cuddling, usually with her topless. Marianne was a little worried about seducing him until he had recuperated more. Bog didn't say anything; he wanted Marianne to take the lead in their relationship. There was part of him that still feared rejection, though Marianne had given no indication that she was going to reject him. But he also didn't want her to commit to something she wasn't ready for. When she was ready, she would let him know and until then he was extremely happy to have her cuddle up in bed against him even if the mornings were a bit painful. 

* 

After a couple of days of being house bound, the two of them settled into an easy routine. But Bog was starting to go nuts. He had colored every picture in his coloring book and had blown all his bubbles. Marianne had his coloring book pictures stuck all over the fridge. They even had a few of their color challenge pictures up, who could color the best. Bog had won hands down. 

But this afternoon he was about ready to make a break for the outside. He was on the couch, his leg elevated in front of him on his coffee table. Bog let out a long deep groan. “I'm bored.” 

Marianne glanced over at him from where she was in the kitchen. “What are you? Two?” 

“Yes!” Bog groaned. 

He was doing his best to convince Marianne to take him by Calliope House. 

Bog's head was hanging backwards off the back of the couch. He had his arms spread out along the back, groaning loudly. “Please, Marianne!! Please please please!!” He made a pouty face at her. Marianne tried not to laugh, but the man looked so adorable. He needed a shave, his hair was a floppy mess and he could probably use a haircut. He wore boxer shorts that had thin blue strips and a plain white tank top. The urge to throw herself at him, run her fingers through that hair and scratch her face on his stubble while kissing him was so strong she almost leapt over the back of the couch like a track star. She realized that she found his knobby knees to be damn sexy, and wanted to run her hands up them and under his boxers. 

The jerk. He looked so domestically sexy and the whining was adorable. Especially with those beautiful blue eyes. 

Marianne put a few more dishes in the dishwasher, choking on her giggles before she gave up. 

“Fine! We will go for a ride by the house so you can see what is being done, okay? But no getting out of the truck!” 

Bog gave her a big toothy grin. “Yeah! I'll be good!” 

Marianne narrowed her eyes at him and Bog grinned wider moving one long finger over his chest. “I cross my heart.” 

* 

Marianne wouldn't let him get dressed except for slipping on some soccer shorts and a sock on his one good foot. No shoe! She just knew he would try to get out of the car. 

She was on to him. 

Bog pouted about not being able to get out of the car. But when she leaned over the couch and kissed him, a kiss that curled his toes and promised all sorts of things in the future, he stopped pouting. For a moment he just stared at her. There were so many things he wanted to say to her, but he wasn't sure of the words. She smiled down at him, even upside down she was the most lovely...Bog swallowed blushing. Marianne laughed softly. “What?” 

“Nothing...I mean...later.” Bog pressed his lips together still blushing. 

* 

Marianne started the truck and leaned over to hit the CD player. Little Richard started to play Good Golly Miss Molly. The two of them immediately launched into the song, singing at the top of their lungs. Marianne laughed turning onto the street where Calliope House sat, Marianne majestic queen of a house slowly being returned to her former glory. 

Bog and Marianne both had identical looks of surprise when they drove up to the house. On the curb they saw a truck from Imp's shop sitting there. Marianne glanced sideways at Bog. “Did you call him?” 

Bog frowned. “I don't think so.” 

Marianne pulled Bog's truck along the sidewalk behind the other truck. She drummed her thumbs on the steering wheel while Bog made faces at her. “Come on, Marianne...we need to know what they 're doing...please!” 

“God, Bog you're such a baby!” She laughed as she said it, hopping out of the truck. 

She came around to help him out with his crutches. 

Bog grinned. “See, told ya you should have let me wear a shoe on my only good foot!” 

Marianne laughed. “Well, maybe I can still keep you out of trouble. Come on.” She helped him get out of the truck, keeping an arm around his waist while he hopped out. It felt good to wrap her arm around his slim waist, his body pressed against hers. She looked up at him to see him looking down at her, his arm around her shoulder. Heat rushed through her looking into those blues eyes. It was more than just the lust she felt toward him. It was more intense...Bog smiled down at her, his eyes softening. She returned his smile. “Okay, come on.” 

* 

Inside the house they could heard Pare and Thang laughing over the sound of power tools. They made their way toward the sound to see the two men working on the staircase. They had installed the new banister, or rather were in the process of doing so when they saw Bog and Marianne. 

“Hey guys!” Thang turned off his drill. “What are you guys doing here?” 

Pare waved. “Hey, how ya feeling Bog?” 

Marianne smiled. “Hey.” 

Bog waved with his fingers keeping a grip on his crutches. “Hey guys.” 

Marianne grinned. “Bog was being a baby and wanted to come by the house. What's one of Imp's trucks doing here?” 

Thang grinned. “Well, it was supposed to be a surprise for you guys. They are putting in the garden and the gazebo.” 

Marianne's eyes lit up. “What?” 

She rushed out of the room. Bog looked at the two guys. “As a surprise?” 

Thang grinned. “Yeah, he thought it would be nice to have it done for you and Marianne.” 

Bog's heart stopped. Him and Marianne? Him and Marianne...he swallowed. Was there a him and Marianne? His heart sped up. Yes. He wanted a 'him and Marianne.' 

Thang smacked Bog on the arm almost causing him to lose his balance. “So you wanna go see how the work is going outside?” 

* 

Bog stood in the doorway looking out into the back yard. The octagon gazebo was made of cedar wood and was completed. There were a couple young women wearing polo shirts showing they worked at Imp's store putting marigolds in the flower boxes that surrounded the fence of the gazebo, mixed with some vinca. Marianne walked over the Arcadia portage patio stones that had been laid out in a beautiful curving path. The flower beds that followed the path had not been planted yet, but they were ready for flowers, markers set indicating what flowers were going to be where. Bog leaned on his crutches watching Marianne read the posts to see what flowers were going to be planted and then she stopped at the spot where a fish pond would be placed—all the things they had talked about for the back yard. 

Marianne turned around, her eyes large and her face bright with happiness. Bog's heart did one of those flip-flops. “Oh Bog!! It's beautiful already!! It's going to be amazing!! Oh my god, I can't believe they just went ahead and did it!!” 

She ran over to Bog, threw her arms around him, squishing his crutches against his body almost throwing him off balance. 

Bog laughed. “Ow! Ow!!” 

She let go of him, grabbed his face and kissed him. It turned into a sweet, passionate kiss, the kind that says I love you without words. She pulled back. “Oh thank you, Bog.” 

“I..I didn't do this Marianne.” Bog frowned, but Marianne stroked his cheeks. “Yes you did. You came into my life, introduced me to all these wonderful people. If it wasn't for you, none of this would be happening Bog. Thank you.” Marianne kissed him again causing Bog—who was leaning forward into the kiss—to nearly fall off his crutches. 

They remained for a little while longer before Marianne shuffled Bog home. 

On the drive back, Bog grinned. “The house really is coming along. I will have to remember to call Imp and thank him.” 

Marianne smiled while she drove, glancing sideways at Bog. He had his elbow out the window, letting the breeze blow his hair back from his face. There was just the hint of a smile at the corner of his lips. Very kissable lips. She pressed her lips together trying not to smile overly much, but at this moment, with him in the truck beside her, it seemed like coming out here, buying that house...all of it...had been the best idea she had ever had. 

* 

That night, after Bog had had a nap, they sat on the couch together watching some cop show. Bog had his arms over the back of the couch again, with Marianne snuggled up against his side. She was comfortable, happy, she could hear his heartbeat, his gentle breathing. When she moved her head to lay it on his lap, he absently brought a hand down to stroke her hair. Long fingers, slightly rough with calluses combed through her hair tenderly. She smiled. It had never been like this with Roland—ever. Was she falling in love? It certainly seemed that way. Not a big sweeping her off her feet love story. Just a simple man, who worked on houses. A man who thought about her, who did sweet things like bring her donuts and let her hit him when she was upset. Oh damn...she was in love! What was she going to do?! Should she tell him? But what if...he had had bad experiences before, just as she had...but...Marianne decided maybe she shouldn't question it too much. Go with the flow. For right now she was happy, happier than she had ever been. Tears shimmered at the edges of her eyes as she laid there with her head in his lap. She couldn't help it—she had fallen in love with him. 

* 

The next morning she slipped out of bed, leaving Bog slightly snoring. It was adorable. She kissed his cheek stroking her fingers along his cheek and down his jaw. “Take my whole life too...” she whispered part of the lyrics to a song she once hated, but now.... “I can't help falling in love with you...” 

She went to the front room to grab her cellphone. She needed to talk to her sister. She started the coffee and sat at the kitchen table dialing her sister's number. A sleepy sounding Dawn answered. “Hey sis, what's up?” 

“Dawn. I'm in trouble,” Marianne hissed. 

“What? What's happened?” Dawn's voice was suddenly clearer. 

“Oh Dawn. I...shit...I think I'm in love with Bog!” Marianne choked a bit with how powerful her emotions were and saying it out loud made it more real. 

Dawn was silent on the other end for a few moments before she answered. “Well, duh. Geez, Marianne I knew that already.” 

“WHAT?!” Marianne didn't mean to shout. She cursed lowering her voice. “What? What do you mean you knew! I just realized it yesterday!” 

“Well, it's not my fault you're slow, Marianne. Did you tell him?” Dawn sounded perfectly reasonable. How can she be reasonable! Marianne wondered incredulously. 

“No, I didn't tell him! I mean...well...what if he doesn't love me?” Marianne swallowed the sudden realization that she might be in this by herself hurt. 

“Marianne...anyone can tell he is in love with you! God, you two are so damn dense! You mean to tell me you two haven't had sex yet have you?” Dawn sounded like she was dealing with two very dim-witted people. 

“Marianne, tell him. You love him and I know he loves you. So just tell him. Take a chance.” Dawn's words made sense.. 

“I took a chance once and look what that got me.” Marianne sounded a little defeated. 

“You ever think that if it wasn't for Roland breaking your heart you might not be where you are right now, with a guy you love...really love?” Dawn sighed. 

Marianne frowned. “So I should tell him?” 

“Yes. Tell him.” Marianne could almost see the smile on Dawn's face. 

“Okay, okay...I'll tell him.” 

“You promise?” Dawn sounded ready to come over there and make her do it. 

“Yes, when the time is right. I'll tell him,” Marianne said. 

Dawn groaned. “When the time is right? Seriously? Fine, but you had better do it soon. Don't let your past stop you from having a great future with Bog, okay sis?” 

“Okay Dawn. Thanks. I love you.” 

“Love you too.” 

Marianne hung up and stared at the coffee maker. How was she going to do this? 

* 

Bog woke up reaching for Marianne only to realize she wasn't in bed. He sighed. It was getting difficult to sleep if she wasn't there. Crud, he thought. That hadn't taken long. He was already used to her body next to his; she fit against him so perfectly. Of course, part of it was lust. He wanted her, badly. She was so soft, lean and strong. Those fiery brown eyes...but there was also her laugh, her temper and the humor in her that made those brown eyes dance. The way she loved that house...the way she cared so passionately. Bog pushed himself up in bed. Oh, hell...he knew what was going on. He was in love. But this time it felt so different. He could say without a doubt that Marianne was his friend first. He liked her, a lot. 

He threw his legs over the side of the bed. The cast was still an awkward weight, but he was getting accustomed to it. He reached for his crutches. Next week he would be getting a walking cast which would make things a little easier. He had mentioned to Marianne that she could go back home if she wanted, but she had only gazed at him and murmured, “If that is what you want sure, but I don't mind staying and helping.” Bog had said he would like for her to stay a while longer. What he should have said was, I love you, marry me! Yes it's sudden, but I love you! Man...he was just asking to have his heart broken. He knew what his Mom would tell him. Go for it, you love the girl, she's your friend, tell her how you feel. 

He decided instead to focus on getting to the bathroom, showing and trying to look less hideous than usual...but maybe he would...not blurt out that he loved her, but test out the ground, see if it was safe... 

* 

Once showered and dressed in shorts and a t-shirt, his current trend in clothing due to the cast, he did not make him feel confident at all. He had only stared at himself in the mirror, a hand going over his long, narrow jaw. He pulled the skin under one eye down. Then he tried a smile. Nope, this was as good as he got. 

With a deep breath, Bog headed into the living room angling toward the kitchen. He saw Marianne making some eggs. 

She stopped what she was doing to stare at him. He stopped moving, suddenly stuck to the spot. They both stared, their mouths slightly open with the words just hanging there waiting to be released.


	10. Do You Love Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written and dedicated to the scooters.

Marianne stared at him for a moment standing there, leaning on his crutches. Gosh he is adorable, she thought...I love him. But instead of saying anything she grinned. “I thought we might go shopping...you know—like a field trip, get you out of the house again?” 

Bog swallowed thinking pretty much the exact same words as Marianne...instead of adorable...she was beautiful. 

“Ah, okay, yeah sure. We need groceries?” 

Marianne nodded a bit too vigorously. “Yep!” 

* 

Within the next ten minutes they were loaded up into the truck and heading toward the local grocery store. The song playing on the cd was “Tell Her” by the Exciters. Marianne jerked the steering wheel when the song came on. Bog stared at the cd like it had betrayed his secrets! Neither of them said a word, the song playing through to the end, the two of them looking silly while they kept sliding sideways glances at each other. 

Soon they were turning into the parking lot of the store. Marianne pulled the truck in as close as she could and then hopped out to help Bog with his crutches. They headed into the store, talking about what they should get for dinner that night when Marianne frowned; this was going to be slow going with Bog on crutches and it would wear him out quickly. That was when she spied the motorized scooters with the baskets sitting off to the side. An idea blossomed. “Bog, wait here!” 

He gave her a quizzical look, but he waited by the carts while she ran off. He was looking around when he saw the motorized carts. He grinned. He was pretty sure he knew what she was up to. 

* 

“Can't you make this thing go faster?” Marianne was standing on the back of the cart, Bog's crutches between Bog's legs while they roamed the grocery store aisles. 

“I'm going as fast as I can, woman!” Bog laughed leaning forward like that would make the cart zoom! Marianne held onto his shoulders giggling. Other customers where laughing when they rode by, Marianne grabbing groceries from the shelves while Bog drove down the aisles. Marianne tossed items over his head into the basket yelling “SCORE!” every time she got their groceries into the basket. 

“Grab the chocolate chips, woman!!” Bog shouted while they drove down the baking aisle. 

“I don't know if I can!! They are surrounded by elderly guardians!!” Marianne giggled. 

The two older ladies laughed moving out of the way so Marianne could lean between them grabbing the bag of chocolate chips. “Mission accomplished!!! Onward to the flour and sugar, noble steed!!” Marianne yelled. 

The older ladies laughed watching Bog and Marianne turn the corner in the cart. “Newlyweds.” They both shook their heads in remembered happiness. 

When they headed to the meat section, Marianne had him stop so she could pick out some streaks for a barbecue. She leaned on the counter, her feet on the back of the scooter while she talked to the butcher. Bog laughed when the butcher asked, “You have an opinion on the steaks, sir?” 

“Nah, the queen reigns here!” 

The butcher grinned. “Smart man, let the wife call the shots.” Bog was about to correct him when he went off into the back to get their steaks. They were both quiet for a moment, but then 

Marianne reached over and ruffled his hair. “I think we are almost done.” 

Bog turned to grin at her. “So do you know how to grill?” 

“Nope, I figured you can teach me.” She smiled. 

“What if I don't know how?” Bog gave her a big wide blue-eyed look. 

“Dude you're going to ruin my whole manly-man vision.” She snorted. 

Bog hung his head. “I'm afraid I must break yer bubble. I don't even own a grill!” 

“SINNER!” She giggled. “Okay, we are going to have to hit another store and buy a grill.” 

“Neither one of us knows how to grill.” Bog frowned. 

“Oh well, learning to is going to be fun!” Marianne giggled making Bog laugh. 

* 

The next place they went, a sort of homeware house type of place, Marianne got another motorized cart for Bog. They traveled around the hardware store looking not just at grills, but they also started to look at patio furniture, not even realizing when their discussion went from what Bog needed at his house, to what they needed at their house. But soon they had a grill being loaded into the back of the pickup along with all the accessories and some patio furniture to be delivered the following day. 

Bog looked exhausted when she helped him into the truck. “Let's get home. I will get everything unloaded and we can take a nap together. Sound good?” 

Bog smiled at her. He wasn't as pale as he had been getting recently, but he still looked tired with dark circles under his eyes. “Sounds great. I just hate you unloading everything on your own.” 

Marianne grinned, kissing his cheek. “You are so sweet, but don't worry. Tough girl, remember?” 

Bog laughed. “Yeah, you are a tough girl.” He almost said, “my tough girl” but stopped himself. 

* 

Marianne came into the bedroom having changed into some pajama pants and a tank top. Bog was in his boxers again struggling with a t-shirt he had put on backwards. “Hey, don't worry about the shirt. We can snuggle.” 

Bog laughed softly, lying down. Marianne adjusted his cast on a pillow before slipping onto the bed beside him. She snuggled against him laying her head on his chest as Bog wrapped his arm around her. They were both quiet. Bog, recently drugged with pain killers and exhausted, felt relaxed holding her. Marianne was thinking. After being out together today...she knew she was in love even more than she had been this morning! Damn it! Part of her was exhilarated by the thought of being in love with someone like Bog. He was sweet, tough, smart...handsome. Wow, talk about your head totally betraying you. 

No one had ever just...worked with her like he did. Roland never got her sense of humor, never had fun with simple tasks like shopping. Bog was content to hold her, he didn't demand anything from her. He had her in his bed, yet he hadn't assumed anything. 

She smiled kissing his chest. Bog made a contented sound, stroking his long fingers lazily down her arm. She could feel herself becoming sleepy while he stroked her arm; the caressing was soft, nice and gentle. 

Her fingers traced lightly through the hair on his chest. There wasn't a lot there, just a patch of hair that ran lightly over his chest. A line of hair ran down his stomach, disappearing under the band of his boxers. She grinned sleepily, brushing her fingers along his stomach and back up. The words were on the tip of her tongue, I love you, but she hesitated when suddenly Bog spoke. His lightly accented voice had that slight slur from the pain pills and sleepiness, but he mumbled, his eyes closed. “I love ye, Marianne.” 

She went very still. But he didn't say anything else. She could tell by his breathing that he had fallen asleep. She gently pushed herself up and looked down at him. He was so handsome, with his sharp nose and chin, his thin, wiry frame. She grinned, her fingers tracing his face. “I love you too, Bog.” 

He smiled in his sleep. Did he hear her? But his eyes never opened. 

* 

Bog woke. He could tell by the light sneaking through the curtains that it was early evening. Marianne was no longer beside him, but he could hear voices in the living room. Frowning, Bog got out of bed grabbing his crutches. He got to the bedroom door when he stopped short. It sounded like Marianne was talking to Roland!? 

He opened the door just a crack. Yep. There was Marianne, still in her clothes from their nap with Roland looking devastatingly handsome, his hair shiny, his clothes expensive and perfect. Bog couldn't help the cold rock that formed in his stomach. 

They were speaking low, probably because they thought he was still asleep. 

Bog watched them hissing at each other. Roland seemed to be begging her for something. Marianne looked pissed. 

Roland kept saying something that Bog couldn't hear until finally Marianne groaned saying loud enough for him to hear. “Fine, Roland! You wanna help, then be at the house tomorrow!” 

Roland grinned that fucking smug grin of his and then he leaned in to hug her. Marianne went stiff, her arms at her sides when he embraced her, but then he said goodbye and was gone. 

Bog stood there staring at the floor. He wasn't sure what was going on...Roland helping at the house? Why? Did Marianne want him there? It didn't seem like she did, but he had been wrong before... 

He pushed the bedroom door open, limping out on his crutches. “Hey.” 

Marianne turned to him, her face breaking into a smile. “Hey you're up! Hungry?” 

“Yeah, starving.” Bog limped into the kitchen. “Can I help?” 

Marianne made a shooing motion. “Go sit.” 

He did, turning to look over the back of the couch. “So, why was Roland here?” 

Marianne made a disgusted face. “Says he wants to help with the house as penance for your accident.” 

Bog made an incredulous face. “Seriously? He doesn't strike me as a hard working manual type of guy.” 

Marianne snorted. “He isn't. He's the pay someone else to do it type of guy.” 

“Why'd you say yes then?” Bog watched her while she made a couple of sandwiches and shrugged. “He wouldn't let up. He seemed sincere. I don't know.” 

Bog's heart sank a little further in his chest. Damn...was he losing her already? He hadn't even gotten her yet. He turned away with a sigh, running a hand down his face. 

Marianne came into the living room to put a plate on his lap and sat next to him leaning against his side under his arm that laid along the back of the couch. 

Bog looked down at the top of her head. “Maybe we should go check on him tomorrow?” 

She took a big bite from her sandwich talking around the mouthful. “Good idea.” 

Bog settled his arm down around her shoulders, which caused her to snuggle closer to him. Maybe he was just jealous? Nervous? He thought to himself. He smiled wanly. 

He wanted to tell her again that he loved her, wanted to find a way to express the depth of his feelings, but he didn't want to push his feelings onto her, make her feel guilty if she didn't return them. So he decided to say nothing. 

Marianne had decided to wait for the right time to say it, that she loved him. It was stupid, she knew it, but, well, Roland had just been here and it seemed to have soured the air a bit. She wanted to tell Bog how she felt. Maybe when the stink of Roland was not hanging over them. 

* 

That night Marianne wore the cutest pair of boxer shorts with daisies on them, with a matching tank top. Bog grinned watching her come out of the bathroom. God she is adorable, he thought. She pulled the sheet back, got into bed and then nuzzled Bog's neck, making him laugh while she nibbled at him. 

He groaned laughing. “What are you doing, Marianne?” 

She giggled. “Nothing.” 

Her fingers moved over his chest. He hadn't pulled on his t-shirt yet, for which he was now glad. Her teeth started moving further down his pecs sending little waves of heat to his groin. Man, she really needed to stop. He moved his fingers through her hair, caressing her scalp, the soft locks of her hair running smoothly through his fingers. She caught his chin with her teeth kissing his sharp, rough chin and then murmured softly, “I love you, Bog.” 

He looked down at her, his blue eyes round. “You love me?” 

She blushed. “Yes. I love you.” 

For a moment they stared at each other. “I love you.” Bog ran his fingers along her cheek. She smiled leaning into his touch. 

“I love you.” She said it again trying out the words again, hearing them. 

Bog pulled her mouth against his, kissing her hard as if he were trying to capture the words, trap them with his lips. 

“Mmm...” Marianne smiled against his mouth. She had been tense. She hadn't realized how tense until he kissed her and everything seemed to drain right out of her. He loved her, she loved him...maybe, just maybe...everything would work out. Marianne moved to straddle is lap, careful of his leg. Bog laughed softly looking up at her. “I love ye, I love ye, I love ye.” Bog chuckled, saying it again and again his accent becoming thicker each time. Marianne cupped his face between her hands, her kiss was slow and passionate. Bog's hands drifted up her thighs to her hips, squeezing gently before continuing their track up her sides. 

Marianne stroked her thumbs along his sharp cheeks as her nose brushed his, “I love you, Bog King...I love you.” 

He smiled into her kisses, her gentle caresses. “I love you, Marianne Summerfield. I can't help falling in love with you.” 

Her eyes brimming with tears, Marianne stared at him. He smiled a little lopsided while a hint of crooked teeth made the smile that much more adorable. “I can't. Yer...everything...I love everything about you.” 

She stroked his hair back from his forehead, her fingers gentle. “I can't help falling in love with you either, Bog.” 

She adored the blush that crept along and became bright on his sharp face. Her fingers brushed his cheeks. 

Marianne giggled. “Wanna go steady?” 

“Can I have your jacket?” Bog asked with a grin. 

Marianne started to nuzzle his neck, purring. “Sure, you can wear my letter jacket with nothing else.” 

Bog giggled, which was the cutest thing Marianne had ever heard, which turned into full on laughing because she was tickling him with her teeth and lips. Bog grinned. “Oh goodie!” 

She sat up, pulling her tank top off revealing those beautiful breasts to him again. “Did you say goodie?” 

He grinned, a twinkle in his eye as his gaze wandered over her breasts. “Oh yeah—goodie.” 

She giggled tossing her arms around him, pressing her perfect breasts against his chest. “Say goodie again. I like it.” 

Bog laughed, long, rough hands moving up her back, but then her teeth started to bite and suck down his chest and over his stomach making her way lower, causing Bog to moan. “Oh, goodie.”


	11. Love and Possible Disaster

Feeling her breasts against his chest was the most erotic sensation Bog had ever experienced. There had been other breasts granted, but not like hers and not like this...his fingers stroked up and down her naked back feeling the gentle slopes of her body, her muscles, the velvet texture of her skin. Her mouth was delicious, hot against him, but when she moved down his chest, to his stomach running her hot tongue over him, he could have died right then. 

Marianne had never been this bold with Roland. There had always been a distance between them that she hadn't realized until now, but she did not feel that hesitation with Bog. It was as if Bog was more...real. 

She wanted to run her tongue over ever inch of him, wanted to witness the look on his face when they made love. This was real love, not the fanatsy she had with Roland in which everything was too perfect, text book romantic—and ultimately false. Lying in a bed with a man in his boxers, his foot in a cast, unshaven, his hair a mess...this was real and she wanted all of it. When Bog's rough hands moved over her back and along her hips, she thought she would explode. Roland's hands had been too smooth, too soft. 

Not Bog's, though. His were rough and calloused from working, from living and from experience, and she wanted them all over her. Playing her tongue along the edge of his boxers had Bog making the best noises, so she dropped lower. Bog's eyes crossed when she started to mouth his bound erection through his boxers. The heat of her breath and playful, yet gentle touch of lips and teeth was almost too much, but he thought he might not be able to hold back because of her attentions. Only shuddering a little and his moaning...fine...he couldn't stop the groans of pleasure. Damn woman! 

But he did groan a long, drawn out... “Oh goodie....god!” 

She sat licking her lips as she speared him with a smoldering look. Bog was panting just a little, his accent thicker. “Yer a wicked vixen.” Marianne gave him a coy smile, her tongue tracing her teeth. “Oh?” she said in mock innocence. 

Bog nodded and Marianne wiggled closer, making sure that she dragged across his groin with her own causing them both to gasp. Bog reached out to touch her breasts. Mariannne arched her chest just slightly into his hands. She wanted him to touch her so badly, but when his thumbs teased her nipples she gasped with surprise at the eletrical charge he caused deep in her groin. 

His hands were rough and large as he cupped them, squeezing gently, pushing her breasts up, her nipples perky and pink. His thumbs rotated then slowly, and his blue eyes burned watching her face while he touched her. 

If Marianne's look had been wicked and coy, Bog's was burning hot passion. Watching Marianne's reaction when he touched her was almost enough to send him over the edge, but he held back keeping himself in control while he continued to play with her nipples. Marianne's eyes rolled closed for a moment, but oh she wanted to see his face. Open your eyes!! she yelled at herself, but damn it if Bog wasn't making it hard. His touch was erotic. He pulled her closer, his mouth finding her throat where he ran the flat of his tongue up the length of her slender neck. Marianne moaned in response to his touch. Then suddenly his hands were gone from her breasts, heat missing, Marianne opened her mouth to complain, but his hands were quickly replaced by his mouth. 

When his tongue, hot and moist, rolled across her hard, sensitive nipples, Marianne came—just like that, she was crying out an orgasm. 

Her sudden cry almost caused Bog to stop in confusion, but he quickly realized what he had done and just as swiftly his attentions were back to sucking on her perfect breasts. But then she was rubbing against him and his stupid shorts were too tight, and hell she was so hot! 

Marianne's mind was in a slight haze...the orgasm was incredible and he had only touched her breasts! She wanted more, badly, her body doing its own thing when her hips started rubbing up and down on him, feeling his erection struggling against his boxers. Bog groaned like he was in pain while he muttered under his breath. “Oh fuck, Marianne!” 

She giggled throatily. “Planning on it.” 

Bog rolled his eyes with a grin groaning, but then Marianne hopped off of him and shimmied her hips right out of her panties. Bog stared at her, fairly sure he was actually in heaven and this was his personal angel. 

With that same adorable and sexy coy smile, Marianne helped to pull his boxers down to his knees. Getting a good look at his erection now, Marianne's breath was taken away and she grinned. Oh, she was happy! She glanced up at him with a knowing look and Bog flushed with embarrassment. 

“Ah... I know I'm not much above average.” He seemed genuinely ashamed! Marianne blinked in pure honest surprise. “Wha...what?! Are you kidding?” 

Bog looked unsure when he muttered. “No...wait...yes?” 

Marianne giggled. “I promise you, you are well above average.” She gave him a wicked grin that had Bog's eyes widen. He thought to himself in surprise. Really? I'm above average? 

“Hold on one sec!” Marianne tore her eyes away from his nice erection to do a quick survey of the room. She found her purse in a corner where she hurried to grab the condoms she has secretly bought. Bog watched her every moment...there was nothing sexier than watching her moving around naked. She came back over showing him the condom triumphantly. He laughed as she sashayed over and ripped the package open with her teeth before slowly rolling the latex down over him. Bog groaned, his eyes rolling shut for a moment at her touch.

Marianne regretted instantly not taking him in her mouth, but then the delightful idea of TOMORROW! came to her mind! She could do that tomorrow!! Just the fact that there would most likely be more nights light this...she felt a strange warmth, not the sexually charged warm arousal, but something else...that love she felt for him. That she could express her love like to this him pretty much anytime made her grin like it was Christmas morning and she had just received the best gift ever. 

Marianne crawled on top of him. Bog noted that her eyes seemed to actually glow. She was a goddess and he was lost in her. He loved her with all his heart and soul. “I love you, Marianne.” 

A pretty blush appeared on her cheeks, a soft smile on her lips. “And I love you, Bog.” 

With that she moved into position, taking him in her hand to angle his shaft before she lowered herself onto him. They both groaned sharing a deep shattering moment of their bodies becoming one. Bog's hands were on her hips, long fingers nearly spanning the whole of her hips before sliding up to her waist. 

Muscles squeezed him and he nearly bucked off the bed, the sensation was so electric.

“Oh, Bog...” she moaned. 

“Marianne...” he moaned in answer just before she started to move. At first she was slow, adjusting to his length and girth, but as her body adjusted, her thrusts and rolls of her hips took on a new urgency. Bog's eyes nearly crossed; she was so wet and yet so tight. He just looked up at her in adoration. She blazed with a bright light, her fingers kneading his chest while she rocked her hips, using him in the best way possible. 

He thought he could simply lay there and watch her fucking him all day, every day, but his body would not allow that, she was driving him to the edge of his willpower. 

Marianne tugged on her bottom lip with her teeth while her hips undulated, her inner muscles squeezing Bog, pushing down taking him as deeply as her body would allow and—oh good god he was touching all the right spots!!! 

Bog panted, trying to hold back, but he was so close and she kept doing that thing with her hips, whatever it was, but oh, how he loved it! Marianne's moaning turned to deep loud panting, which was driving him crazy. Bog finally reached up and yanked her down against him, wrapping his arms around her. He gave a couple of thrusts upward, but he pretty much let Marianne keep the lead. She wrapped her arms around him, pushing them under Bog to lie between him and the mattress. She moved her hands up to cradle the back of his head, her mouth smothering his. 

They both loudly moaned and panted, their tongues twisting and tasting until Bog gasped, his expression crumbling into one of complete and utter surrendered bliss. At that moment Marianne's eyes flew open, catching the expression of orgasmic pleasure on Bog's face, which tipped her over the edge. She gasped, pressing down hard on him, wrapping her muscles snugly around his shaft and flooding over him with her fluids when she came again. 

They held each other riding out their shared orgasm until Marianne collapsed on top of Bog, both of the exhausted. 

Marianne giggled. “Need a pain pill?” 

Bog chuckled. “Probably.” 

Marianne disengaged from Bog slowly, almost reluctantly, and he got to watch her get his pill and water naked, which he found rather pleasant to watch. He was giving her a very appreciative look when she handed him the pill.

“What?” She blushed and Bog waggled his eyesbrows at her. 

“Ooo, give me half an hour and I will be ready again.” 

Marianne laughed. “No, you won't—you'll be asleep from your pill.” 

Bog put his lip out with a pout. Marianne helped him get to the bathroom and clean up, even though he was moving on his own better, but soon they were cuddling naked in bed together. 

Bog stroked his long fingers down her arm. She had her head resting on his chest, her fingertips tracing invisible designs along his pecs. Bog made a contented sound deep in his chest. 

“You wanna move into the house with me?” Marianne asked softly. 

Bog's eyes were closed, but he whispered an answer. “Yes.” 

“Really?” Marianne sat up. 

Bog opened one eye. “We're kinda living together now.” 

Marianne stared and then made a face. “You're funny.” 

Bog smiled both of his eyes closed. “Aye.” 

She giggled and curled up against him again, whispering. “I love you.” 

“I love you too,” Bog murmured squeezing her. 

* 

The next morning after they bathed together (with Bog's leg wrapped in a plastic bag) they were just sitting down to breakfast when Marianne received a call on her cell phone. 

“Marianne! You and Bog need to get to the house asap!” It was Dawn, who sounded frantic. 

“What's going on?” Marianne glanced at Bog who gave her a questioning look, but said nothing. “I don't know, but it looks like Roland fell off the roof.” Dawn groaned. 

“What?!” Marianne glanced at Bog, “Dawn says Roland fell off the roof!” 

“What? Was he there by himself?” Bog looked shocked. 

“Was he there by himself?” Marianne repeated the question. 

Dawn's voice held a shrug. “I don't know, but it looks like he might have been.” 

“Is he okay?” Marianne stood up, picking up dishes as she did so. 

“Well the ambulance just took off with him, so I don't know for sure.” 

“Okay, do me a favor and don't let anyone touch anything at the house. I'm going to call Plum.” Marianne snarled as she hit the end call button. She looked at Bog who had just gotten to his feet. 

She sighed. “Apparently Roland really did fall off the roof.” 

Bog blinked. “What? How? Who was there with him?” 

“I don't know the details, but Dawn seems to think he might have been there by himself.” Marianne rubbed the heels of her hands into her eyes. 

Bog snarled. “You don't think this might have been on purpose?” 

“I wouldn't put anything past that man. We should head over to the house first, and then the hospital.” Marianne groaned and Bog nodded. 

“Let's go. I'll call my mum while you talk to Plum.”


	12. Hospitals, Text and Coops

When they arrived at the hospital Bog struggled out of the truck. Marianne stepped around the vehicle to help him . He leaned on his crutches as she shut the door for him. 

She ran her hand along his back in a soft caress taking a deep breath. 

“Okay, this shouldn't take long; just going to see if he's dead or anything.” 

Bog snorted. “Okay, but I don't think we would be that lucky.” 

Marianne choked back a laugh and playfully smacked his shoulder. “BOG!” 

He gave her a bright grin. “I am going to put in a call to Thang.. They should be at the house by now.” 

Marianne nodded and leaned in to kiss him. “I love you.” 

Bog grinned. “I know.” 

She barked out a laugh smacking him on the shoulder again. 

“More abuse of the injured! Hit Roland in the nose for me okay? I mean since you like to abuse those already in pain and all.” Bog waggled his eyebrows at her. 

Marianne stood on her tiptoes and licked his lips. 

“Oh, I have plans for abusing you later. But yeah if the nurses let me I'm going to break his nose.” 

Bog chuckled. “That's my girl!” 

She giggled turning to head into the hospital with Bog beside her. She loved him calling her his girl; it made her heart do all sorts of funny things that were infinitely pleasant. 

* 

When she got inside, Dawn was already there with Sunny. The petite blonde looked anxious and nervous, wringing her hands until Sunny reached out and took one of her hands in his squeezing it gently. 

Just as Marianne was about to say hello to her sister, she heard a familiar voice coming up behind her. “Alright I want you two to refrain from saying a word. “ 

Marianne turned around to see Plum, her heels clacking on the hard floor as she marched toward them. Plum pointed at Marianne and Bog. “Not a word, got it?” 

Bog leaned on his crutches and made a zipping motion over his mouth. Marianne nodded. 

“Okay, but why?” 

“Has anyone heard how bad it is?” Plum asked in a crisp tone. 

Their little group all shook their heads in the negative. Plum focused on Marianne. “You should see if you can learn anything. He might even request to see you since your his ex-fiancee.” 

Bog growled limping forward. 

“I don't...” 

But Marianne held up a hand. “It's okay Bog.” She gave him a tender smile reaching up to stroke his cheek. “Don't worry; I can handle Roland. Besides, I can find out who was there and what exactly went on before anything else bad happens.” 

As it turned out, Roland did indeed ask for Marianne. A nurse came out a few mintues later, looking around. “Are any of you Marianne Knight?”

Marianne felt Bog tense. Her own stomach did a roll that threatened to have her vomiting on the nurse. “That's me.” 

Bog snarled. “Marianne KNIGHT? That motherfu....” 

She kissed Bog pressing her forehead against his. “Don't worry. Be right back.” 

Bog frowned. “I don't trust him.” 

“Me either.” She kissed the tip of his nose before she went to go visit with Roland. The nurse gave her a curious look, but made no comment. 

* 

When Marianne walked into Roland's hospital room, he lay in the bed with his arm draped over his eyes in a classical dramatic pose. Marianne stood there for a moment trying to school her face. She had found out from the nurse as she walked her to Roland's room that the worst thing wrong with him was that he had sprained his wrist, and maybe his ankle. The nurse said she had been surprised at the lack of injuries. She told Marianne that since he was suppose to have fallen from a roof, she would have thought he would have hit his head or broken something, but he seemed in decent shape. 

Marianne cleared her throat when she saw Roland. “Marianne Knight, really?” 

Roland moved his arm and opened his eyes. 

“Oh Marianne! My dear Marianne! I'm so happy to see you! I thought I would never see you again!” 

Marianne pressed her lips together to prevent the chuckle from bubbling out. “So how bad is it?” 

Roland smiled weakly. “They told me I was lucky! I could have broken something or suffered a horrible head injury, but as it is, I need to stay a few days for observation.” 

Marianne turned her back to him so she could pull the chair toward his bed, her eyes starting to tear with the effort of not laughing. “Really? Wow, Roland.” 

She sat down after she got her face schooled into what she hoped was a look of genuine sympathy. “So what were you doing there by yourself?” 

Roland smiled. “I just wanted to show you that I was sorry. That I really meant it when I said I wanted to help.” 

“By yourself. Roland that was really stupid.” She folded her arms over her chest. 

“I know that now Marianne.” He sighed dramatically. 

Marianne nodded. “So...” 

Roland reached out for her, sitting up a little. Marianne relucantly took his hand. “Would it be too much to ask that you stay with me? I promise I just want you to be here as a friend. I don't know anyone in this town.” 

Marianne was tempted to squeeze his fingers until she broke them, but luckily for Roland her phone went off. She smiled and let go, taking her phone out of her purse. 

It was her sister's phone, but the text said it was from Bog. “Bog here, so what's up?” 

Marianne glanced at Roland. “It's my sister—hold on.” 

Roland dropped dramatically against his pillow. 

She texted back. 

“He's a drama queen. Where is your phone?” 

“LOL. I forgot to tell you how sexy you looked in those shorts. And I forgot it at home.” 

“:giggle: Bog stop YR going to mke me blush!” 

Roland glanced over. “Is everything okay?” 

“Oh ah...Dawn is just worried about you.” Marianne smiled. “Giving her an update.” 

“Oh, okay. Dawn was always so sweet.” Roland's face broke out into a pitiful smile. 

To keep her eyes from rolling was a tribute to Marianne's superior skills in self-control. 

Bog texted back. “Though watching you naked last night...I like your breasts” 

“BOG” 

“I like the way they bounce when yr on top.” 

“BOG” 

“wht? I wnt to lick you all over.” 

Marianne giggled. 

“What's so funny?” Roland frowned and Marianne tried to brush him off. “Nothing just Dawn telling me something Sunny said. Ah...so are they giving you any pain killers?” 

Roland snorted. “A real man doesn't need painkillers.” 

Marianne frowned about to say something when a text came in. 

“U still wearing those hot panties?” 

She texted back. “BOG!” 

The phone chimed again. 

“I wnt to taste you Marianne. I'm gonna pull them off with my teeth.” 

Marianne flushed as she texted back. 

“Stop!” 

“Dnt worry! I'll erase these from yur sisters phone.” 

That text was swiftly followed by. “I need to give more attention to yr perfect breasts.” 

Marianne flushed and giggled. 

Roland groaned. “Oh Marianne my life flashed before my eyes! It made me realize....” 

She stopped listening and texted Bog back. “I can thnk of other thngs to do with yer teeth.” 

She glanced back up, Roland was still talking, not having noticed her texting. 

The phone tinged and she looked down. “I want to lick u,” the text read. 

Marianne quickly texted back. “BOG!” 

She instantly received a text. “Yur breasts in my face....im going to caress wth me tongue until u come for me.” 

“BOG” 

She was pretty sure her cheeks were on fire as her fingers were moving furiously over the phone though she couldn't keep herself from grinning. 

“Marianne what are you doing?” Roland pushed himself up in bed and Marianne looked up trying to control her expression. 

“Sorry Roland what were you saying?” 

“Oh just, you know falling like that made me realize how stupid I have been. You were the best thing to ever happen to me Marianne.” He smiled at her. She could tell he was trying to give her one of his best “charming” smiles, but it only made her want to smack him. 

“So what did the doctors say?” She was looking at Roland, but the damn phone chimed again. She glanced down at it then back at Roland. 

“Oh, they think I only sprained my ankle and my wrist, but I am going to get a second opinion.” Roland groaned in pain reclining again. “Could you hand me my water?” 

She reached over for the water, glancing down at her phone while she handed it to him. 

The text read: “Wnt to slide my finger into u, feel how wet u are...” 

Marianne pressed her lips together on a moan. 

“Marianne are you alright?” Roland frowned. 

“Yes, yes I'm fine. Ah so you were alone when you fell?” Marianne blinked trying to ignore her phone. 

“Yeah. I don't know what I'm going to do when I get released. I don't have anyone to care for me.” He smiled at her and Marianne narrowed her eyes. 

“What about that one woman you showed up with?” Marianne asked trying to keep her expression one of innocence. 

Roland looked a bit uncomfortable. “Well, ah...she had to go back home.” 

Marianne sighed. “Okay Roland, I'm sorry you got hurt, I really am, but you shouldn't have been there by yourself! And...I am not your fiancee any more. I am not going to take care of you.” 

Roland's face turned red. “Well...I am going to sue you!” 

Marianne narrowed her eyes. “You just told me I was the best thing to ever happen to you...that you regret everything that happened and now you're going to sue me? You know what, you said it yourself, there were no witnesses and you know what? I'm going to sue you right back for trespassing because you shouldn't have been at my house by yourself on my roof in the first place!” 

Roland's expression went from a poor wounded animal to hard and cold. “Look Marianne, all I want is for you to reconsider us, you do that, maybe spend some time with me and I won't consider suing.” 

He smiled, but his eyes remained flat. 

Marianne stood up, her fury just barely under control. “Look you fuck, We are over, completely over. There is nothing you can do that will make me want to take you back. Ever,” she said with venom. “You want to take this bullshit to court, you go right ahead, but believe me, you are going to regret it.” With that she turned and walked out. 

When she came out into the waiting room, she nearly knocked Bog off his feet and his crutches throwing herself against him. She wrapped her arms tight around him. “I love you.” 

Bog wrapped his arms around her letting the crutches fall to the floor and held on tightly to her. 

Bog looked startled, but he held on to her. “I love you too. You okay? Do I need to go kill him?” 

Plum watched them, smiling at the couple. She walked over and put her hand on Marianne's shoulder. “I hate to break this up, but tell me everything.” 

* 

Marianne told Plum everything. Plum, in turn reassured them both that Roland didn't really have a case. It was all hearsay if he had no witnesses and he was not supposed to be there in the first place. But as Marianne drove back to Bog's place, she was still fuming. Bog watched her, his face etched with concern. When they pulled up in front of Bog's little house she leaned her head against the steering wheel and started to cry. 

“Marianne?” Bog reached for her and she moved over to snuggle up against him. 

“Oh, Bog how could I have been so stupid!! I can't believe I ever loved him! Ever thought he was a great catch. He makes me so sick!” 

Bog wrapped his arms around her the best as he could. “Hey, we all make mistakes. You know about mine.” 

She laughed through a sob. “Yeah, well, yours didn't threaten to sue you. Again!” 

Bog held her, rubbing her back with his work hardened hands. “Don't let that jerk take up any more of your time or your emotions Marianne. He isn't worth it.” He kissed the top of her head, holding her close. “I love you. I will do everything in my power to never hurt you or let anything hurt you,” he whispered softly kissing her hair and continuing the rub her back. 

She sighed pulling back to look up into those incredible blue eyes of his. “Bog...” She wasn't sure what it was she was going to say because Bog covered her mouth, kissing her until her toes curled. 

When they got back inside, they spent the rest of the day in bed, making love, talking, laughing. They even ate in bed! Making sure to put Roland and his stupidity behind them was just what they needed. 

* 

The next day Bog limped out into the living room, just in his boxers and t-shirt, leaving Marianne sleeping. He grabbed his cellphone and called Dawn. 

Her sleepy voice answered the phone. “Bog? Is Marianne okay?” 

“Yeah, yeah...I need to talk to you.” Bog sounded nervous. 

Dawn immediately perked up. “What's up?” 

“Well...I wanted to get yer sister something special for a house warming gift, but I have no idea what to get her!” Bog frowned as he flopped down on the couch. 

Dawn was quiet before she asked. “So are you two going to move into the Calliope house together?” 

Bog flushed. “Ah, well...” 

Dawn squealed. “YOU ARE!! That is so awesome!! Hmmm...a gift...well you know Marianne always wanted to have chickens. You could build her a coop out back, or on the side. You know, fence it in and she could have a couple of chickens.” 

Bog blinked. “You're kidding aren't you?” 

Dawn laughed. “No, I'm not!! I'm dead serious! Marianne and I grew up in the city; she always wanted to have a farm, though I think she knows enough now to realize farming is not for her. Anyway, she always thought it would be cool to have a couple of chickens, fresh eggs and such...you could build her a chicken coop.” 

Bog turned the idea over in his head. He could do that...make her a really nice chicken coop based on Amish designs...he could build a fence around it, locate the entire thing off the right side of the house so it wouldn't interfere with the back garden. He knew that Walter Green had chickens that he sold. Yeah, he could do this...he grinned. “Thank you, Dawn.” 

“Hey, no problem. And Bog...thank you. You came into my sister's life at just the right time.” 

He could hear the smile in Dawn's voice over the phone. 

“Ah...thanks Dawn. I really do love her.” Bog blushed shyly though he was alone in the room. 

“Okay. Well you let me know if there is anything I can do!” Dawn chirped. 

Bog chuckled. “I sure will Dawn, and thanks again.” 

Once Bog was off the phone with Dawn he called up Thang and put in a order for the wood, stain, chicken wire, telling Thang exactly who to call for what he wanted. Bog wouldn't be able to keep it a secret for long, but he would surprise her when he started to work on it, which would hopefully be soon. 

A little bit later that morning, Marianne wandered into the living room still rubbing sleep out of her eyes. She found Bog sitting on the living room couch, his foot up, elevated on a pillow placed on the coffee table. He had a drawing pad on his lap and was working intently on something. He had made coffee, the smell of which was pulling her into the living room. 

She walked straight to the kitchen, drawn to the smell of the coffee before she glanced over at him. While she was making her coffee she asked. “What are you doing?” 

Bog glanced up. “Oh nothing, just working on an idea.” 

Marianne shuffled over to sit next to him and Bog flattened the pad against his chest. 

She lifted her eyebrows in surprise. “Secret?” 

Bog smiled, his cheeks turning red. “Maybe.” 

“A secret from me?” Marianne tried to look at his pad, but he leaned sideways. 

Bog flushed. “Yes. So no peeking.” 

She sipped her coffee with a big grin on her face. “I love you, Bog.” 

He set his pad aside (face down of course) and put an arm around her shoulders pulling her closer. His voice dropped down. “I love you too, tough girl.” 

They were quiet, just being cozy together on the couch drinking coffee. 

“I could get used to this,” Bog murmured in contentment. 

“We could make it a ritual, coffee on the couch every morning.” Marianne snuggled in close smiling. 

“In the fall we could have coffee out in the gazebo.” Bog kissed the top of her head. 

“Mm...that sounds nice.” Marianne sighed happily. 

For a moment, his arm around her shoulders, a happy lazy morning with a woman he was falling deeper and deeper in love with, the urge to ask Marianne to marry him sprang to mind. But he pressed his lips together to prevent the words from falling out. 

He frowned, stroking her arm with the tips of his fingers...would he ever be able to ask her to marry him? She had been hurt badly by Roland...would she ever want to get engaged again to anyone? He had been hurt too...but he found himself happy about a future with Marianne...knowing that things could be different for them both. 

He sighed, tightening his grip around her shoulders. He didn't want to lose this, what they had right here, right now. 

He loved her and he would find a way to ask her to marry him...somehow.


	13. A Primrose Ring

Bog sat at the kitchen table working on the design for the chicken coop. He was bent over intently working with his ruler and pencil trying to get his vision onto paper. 

Marianne had run out to gas up the truck and grab a few things at the grocery store before taking Bog to the doctor to get his cast off. Bog had begged off so he could work on the design in secret. He had wanted to go; he loved going out with her, doing simply tasks like shopping. It was weird how much fun they had together just grabbing a head of lettuce! 

In the corner of the blueprint, Bog had drawn out a ring design...an engagement ring. He stared at it thinking about how he could ask Marianne to be his wife. For a moment his mind wandered with thoughts of a life with Marianne as Mrs. King...or he could be Mr. Summerfield...whatever she wanted...living in Calliope house, sitting on the front porch swing or in the garden. Making love to her in the gazebo on a cool autumn evening. Bog smiled coming back to the present. That was all if she said yes. 

He drew a circle around the ring gazing at the design. It was a simple design, one that he could make himself, which was the plan. He wasn't a metal smith, but he knew what to do and he had the passion to do it. A silver band, carved with primroses...to tell her that he couldn't live without her...he frowned chewing his bottom lip...too much? Not enough? Marianne didn't strike him as the type of woman who wanted or needed a lot of flashy stones. Bog wrinkled his nose in frustration. What if he was wrong? He had been wrong about women before...he closed his eyes taking a calming breath; second guessing himself right now was counterproductive, but he didn't want to mess this up. 

Bog heard the truck pull up. He swiftly rolled up the plans for the coop and the ring and hobbled into the kitchen. He then quickly shoved it all into the back of one of the kitchen drawers. 

Bog hobbled to the door, but he wasn't quick enough to get there before Marianne had opened it and was thumping it the rest of the way open with her hip, both her hands full of grocery bags. 

Bog laughed. “I thought you said a few things?” 

Marianne wrinkled her nose at him in a grin. “You know how it goes when you go to the store. A few things turn into a few other things.” She chuckled. “I got us stuff to make s'mores with!” 

Bog laughed. “S'mores?” 

Marianne grinned at him, all teeth. “Yeah! I got a lighter, you know one of those long ones for candles along with all the fixens!” 

Bog chuckled taking a few of the bags from her and carrying them into the kitchen with Marianne behind him. 

She continued happily. “I thought I might also make us dinner, like a real dinner.” 

Bog set the bags he had down on a counter and looked inside one of them. “Real dinner?” 

“Yeah, I'm going to roast a chicken, stuffing, green beans, the whole nine-yards!” Marianne grinned brightly. “We are celebrating you getting your cast off!” 

Bog laughed. “Can I help?” 

“Sure, you can peel the potatoes.” Marianne grinned leaning over to pinch his butt. 

Bog yelped causing her to laugh. 

He snagged her arm and twirled her around to press her up against the kitchen counter. The whole maneuver was slightly awkward with the cast on, but he managed. 

“Butt pinching is an offense in this kitchen.” He grinned down at her, his blue eyes sparkling. Marianne's grin was a little wicked. Her teeth caressed her bottom lip while she whispered. “Oh you going to make me pay?” 

Bog pressed in closer. She could feel his arousal. Oh how she wanted him right here, right now on the kitchen counter, but.... 

“We need to leave soon.” She pouted. 

Bog groaned. “Oh fine...you'll have to pay your ticket later and don't think I'll forget!” 

Marianne giggled. “You damn well better not!” 

* 

The trip to the hospital had them singing songs together, laughing, They pulled up to the hospital all smiles and giggles. 

They didn't have to wait long before they were in the office and the cast was being removed. Marianne held Bog's hand while it was being cut off, her fingers intertwined with his, her smile the only thing here that had his attention. 

When the cast popped off, Bog and Marianne made unpleasant faces. “God, that smells awful!” Bog muttered. The doctor laughed. “When you get home you can shower. Now, I want you to stand up and take a few steps.” 

It felt really strange to have the cast off and walking on it was stranger still. Bog kept feeling as if he was stepping into a hole. Marianne put her arm around his waist as he took a few steps. The doctor smiled at them both. 

“Everything looks good, though I want you to start physical therapy no later than next week. I'll have them call you to set up your sessions. Oh and you might want to have a cane for a while, just until you feel more steady.” 

Bog smiled. “Thanks doc.” 

“Yes, thank you.” Marianne smiled reaching out to hold Bog's hand again. The doctor grinned. “Not a problem. I'll see you again in six weeks for a check up, but please call me sooner if anything feels strange or if you are in any pain.” 

Bog nodded, but it was Marianne who said, “We will. I'll keep a good eye on him!” 

When they left, Bog limped, walking strangely. 

“You doing alright?” Marianne frowned. 

Bog laughed “Yeah, my leg just feels really light—it's weird.” 

She wrapped her arm around his waist. “Lean on me.” 

Bog looked down at her. His blue eyes were so full of soft lightness, the intensity of his feelings for her were almost physical. She stared up at him, her heart feeling light, happy. She was in love with him. She never in a million years thought she would find love after Roland ripped her heart out and she ran here, to this place, to start fresh. But now, here was love staring her in the face. A tall, slim, sharp featured man with incredible blue eyes. And this love was so different than with Roland...now that she looked back on it, how could she have ever mistaken what she felt with Roland as love? 

She gave herself a mental shake. Roland was the past, this was her future as along as Bog would have her. She would hold onto love—and Bog—with both hands. 

* 

When they arrived home, a shower was the first thing on their minds, but not primarily for the reason the doctor had suggested. 

Marianne closed the door, locking it behind them. Then, with a playful grin, she turned around and started to pull her shirt up over her head. 

“Okay Mr. King, let's see how fast you can get to the shower shall we?” She waggled her eyebrows dropping the t-shirt to the floor. Bog stared at her. She was wearing a simple sports bra, but he loved the way she looked in it. Then, with his eyes glued to her, Bog watched her slowly start to remove her jeans, sliding the zipper down gradually as she took a step backwards. Then she wiggled those sexy hips of her while she slid the denim down her legs. Bog swallowed, mesmerized. 

“So—you coming?” Marianne giggled standing there in her underwear for just a moment before she started to sashay to the bathroom. 

Bog let out a low moan. “You're killing me!” he yelled after her. 

She hollered back. “If you hurry, I'll give you mouth to mouth!” 

Bog slid his shorts down as swiftly as he could, almost stumbling as he kicked them off. 

When he finally arrived at the shower naked, having to take the walk a little slower while struggling with his clothing, he found the water already running and the shadow of a naked Marianne against the shower curtain. She stood with her head thrown back, letting the water cascade down her naked body. The heat that stirred through him felt like it might sear his skin right off his body. 

He pulled the curtain back to find Marianne smiling at him, her petite, tight little body covered and glistening with drops of water. Bog's erection jerked with want. It was slightly embarrassing, but he certainly couldn't help it. She was so damn sexy. 

“Care if I join you?” Bog whispered, his voice low with need. 

Marianne's grin increased. “You better get in here right now.” 

Bog carefully stepped into the shower, not wanting to slip because that would certainly spoil the mood! He turned around under the shower head, and grabbed her, pressing her body up against the wet wall of the shower stall, his mouth covering hers hungrily. Marianne wrapped her arms around his neck, her mouth just a greedy for his kisses. 

Standing up like this was a new experience for Bog, to feel the full length of her wet body against his body, eliciting a growl of pleasure from him. Bog ran his large hands down her slick sides, marveling at the curves of her body, the touch of her pert breasts against his chest. Marianne could feel his arousal pressed against her stomach. She slid herself up and down a little, the water making her stomach slick causing Bog to groan. 

Bog hissed. “I want you Marianne.” 

“Take me Bog...please...” she purred with a beautiful smile on her lips. 

Bog lifted her up, grabbing her under her thighs and braced her against the shower wall. He held her there with the pressure of his body, removing one arm from her thighs to wrap his hand around his shaft pressing against her, realizing just how wet she was for him, warm and inviting. Why he found it surprising still that she wanted him, he didn't know, but he did. He guided himself into her, pressing her against the wall. Marianne dug her fingers into his shoulders, groaning at the feel of him gradually filling her. Once their bodies were connected, Bog started to move, hard upward thrusts, his arms back to holding her up under her thighs, his legs bent to brace himself against the shower floor.. 

His ankle felt weak, but damn if he was going to stop doing this to whine about his ankle! 

Bog's mouth explored the wet length of Marianne's neck as he thrust into her, sliding her up and down the wall in short bursts. Marianne groaned arching her hips while keeping her upper back to the wall. 

“Oh Bog!!” she moaned. He ground his teeth, thrusting, feeling her coming around him. He wanted to hold back, but he simply couldn't—with a long final moan, Bog released, nearly stumbling with the pleasure of it. 

Marianne wrapped herself around him, her lips against his ear. “I love you so much Bog.” 

He held her snugly against him, slowly sliding down to his knees on the shower floor. “I love you Marianne. With all my heart I love you.” 

* 

The rest of the day the two of them spent doing nothing. They decided to order a pizza instead of her cooking and laid in bed all that day. 

* 

By the second day without the cast, Bog was walking better. He still needed the cane, but hopefully after physical therapy the cane would be heading into the closet. Marianne didn't want him driving yet so Bog was waiting for a ride from Thang. 

He hated lying, but he had had to tell Marianne that this little outing with Thang was about his business and would be boring for her. She was staying home and doing some final online orders for bedding and curtains for the house before they moved in. Bog was going to put his house up for sale...it was weird how they hadn't really “discussed” selling his house and his moving in with her in any detail, but it had seemed the natural progression. 

But today Bog was going over to Calliope house to get things moving on the chicken coop and he also planned to stop by the offices to talk to his mom about making Marianne's ring. 

Bog's insides felt like butterflies had taken up permanent residence in his gut when he got into the car with Thang. 

Thang grinned. “How ya feeling? Glad to have that cast off?” 

Bog snorted. “You have no idea!” 

Thang pulled away from the curb and headed off toward Calliope house. “So where to first, boss man?” 

Bog smiled. “Let's go see my mom.” 

* 

Bog found his mom going through some paperwork at the desk in his office. When she saw Bog, she burst into bright grin standing up and rushing over to him. 

“There's my boy!” 

“Hey, Mom.” 

He wrapped his mom in a hug, the little woman almost disappearing in her son's embrace. 

“So how's the leg doing sweetie?” She let go of her son and walked over to where there was a folding chair leaning against the wall. 

Bog took the chair, unfolding it on the other side of the desk and sat down. 

“Doing great really. After I get the okay from physical therapy I should be back on the job.” 

Griselda smiled. “Wonderful. So your text said something about a ring?” 

When Bog had texted his Mom the previous night, he had thought maybe he wouldn't tell her about the ring, that he would just give her a vague reason for wanting to purchase some silver to work with, but his mother had figured it out quickly...as always. 

Bog paused before he spoke. “Yeah. I wanna ask Marianne to marry me.” 

His mother was surprisingly quiet. She started tapping her pen against the desk staring down at it. 

She glanced up at him. Bog was starting to get worried. His mom had been pushing for him to find a nice girl forever, and especially after Marie broke his heart. Griselda had told him time and time again, he wasn't ugly and that he deserved to be happy. And now that he had found someone, and was finally ready to actually ask a woman to be his wife, his mother had nothing to say? 

“Mom?” 

Griselda looked at her son and he swallowed. She was crying. 

“Mom? Mom? What's wrong?” Bog stood up, but she reached over the desk and laid a hand on his arm. 

“Oh Bog...I just...I've wanted you to find someone to make you happy and it's finally happened. Marianne is perfect for you and you two are so good together!” 

Bog came around the desk, putting his arms around his mother's shoulders. 

“I'm glad you like her.” 

“Oh honey, I love her. You two are going to have such adorable kids!” 

Griselda hugged him back while Bog made a shocked face, his blue eyes wide. Kids? The idea was shocking for about two seconds, but then the image of their children in the garden...children...a family. Bog swallowed looking down at his Mother. 

“Well, Mom, she hasn't even said yes yet.” 

Bog gently untangled himself from his mother's arms. 

“Oh pfftt!! She will. I've seen the way she looks at you. She is going to say yes.” 

His mom smiled at him patting his narrow cheeks. 

“Okay, now let me see the ring design. Oh! And the coop design so we can make sure we have everything you need.” 

Griselda guided him back to his chair as he pulled out the plans where he had hidden them in his jacket and rolled them out for his mother. 

* 

The following two weeks were busy for everyone involved with Calliope House. Bog had only been able to slip away for a few hours here and there to work on Marianne's ring. 

And with Thang's help, he had also gotten started on the coop. The coop and ring would take a few more days until they were ready. Working was slow for him. He was doing much better, but a lot of physical activity still made his ankle ache after a while and he would have to take a break. In addition to crafting the ring and building the coop, he and Marianne were going to be moving into the Calliope house the following week, leaving a lot of packing for them to complete. 

Bog was really hoping to have the coop done soon, before they moved in, but it was increasingly looked like he would be showing it to her only partially finished. 

Not only was time an issue, but Marianne was hard to surprise, not just because they liked to spend nearly all their time together, but also because she was damn quick! He had a hard time getting anything past her. He both simultaneously loved and hated that aspect of her; it would make planning surprises in the future challenging. 

Today he was working on carving the ring in the work room at his office while Thang was at the house fitting the coop with chicken wire. The basic structure was ready with a few more things yet to do, but Bog was focused on the ring today. 

It had taken him a few days of intense work, calling on a friend in town who was an expert with metal working, but the ring was looking beautiful. Bog was slowly carving the primroses, all his concentration on making the engravings when he heard a voice in the other room. 

“Hey Bog?” 

He stopped short glancing up, his eyes covered by a pair of safely glasses. It was Dawn. 

Bog chewed his bottom lip in consternation. His mother knew what he was doing, as did Thang, but he hadn't said a word to Dawn or Sunny. Not that he didn't want to share or anything like that with them; he did, but Dawn was very excitable and Sunny was weak when it came to Dawn. If Dawn suspected Sunny knew something that she didn't, Bog was confident the secret would last maybe ten minutes. Furthermore, Dawn was excitable enough that even if she didn't tell Marianne about the ring (the coop, that was a different matter, but ring was the bigger deal) he was afraid that Dawn's expressions would give away enough that the surprise would be ruined. 

As he stood there debating if he should pretend he wasn't there or not, the door to the back room opened and there she stood. 

Dawn stared for a moment. Bog was wearing a pair of old overalls, a rough looking t-shirt and steel-toed boots. His eyes were covered by work goggles, a pair of work gloves on his hands and his hair was a mess. He was at a table with a drill or something working on a...as her mind processed that fact that he was working on a ring, it swiftly came to the most logical conclusion she could fathom! 

“BOG!! You're going to ask Marianne to marry you!!” Her squeal of excitement made Bog jump a foot. 

The cat was out of the bag. 

Dawn rushed over, barely giving Bog enough time to set the ring and tools down before she had her arms around. 

“OH BOGGY!!! That is so wonderful!! Oh my gosh, I am so excited!!” Dawn vibrated in place her arms tight around his neck. Bog couldn't help but laugh, it was pretty much the only thing he could do. 

“Yes, I'm planning on asking her.” Bog blushed. 

“And you're making the ring!! Oh my gosh, I just knew you would do something like that!! Can I see it?” She grinned brightly. 

Bog nodded. “Sure.” He picked it up so show her the details he was working on. 

“Are those primroses?” Dawn narrowed her eyes studying the engagement ring. 

“I...ah...ah...yeah I thought she might like it better than diamonds,” Bog said softly waiting to hear from the Marianne expert if he had been wrong. 

“Oh Bog, this is so beautiful.” Dawn's eyes started to tear up. 

She wrapped her arms around him again, softer this time. “Oh Bog, she is going to be so happy!” Dawn started to sob. 

Bog carefully put the ring down and wrapped his arms around Dawn having no idea why she was crying and what he was supposed to do about it. Thank goodness that was when Sunny came waltzing in. 

“Hey Dawn, is Bog here or not?” 

Sunny blinked in a moment of confusion when he saw Bog holding his crying girlfriend, but she let go of Bog and rushed over to Sunny. 

“Oh Sunny! Bog is going to ask Marianne to marry him!!” Now it was Sunny's turn to hold a crying Dawn. 

Sunny exchanged a smile with Bog. “That's great man!” 

Dawn wiped her eyes with the palm of her hand. “When are you going to ask?” 

Bog had by now pushed the safety glasses to the top of his head. “I don't know. I wanted to soon after the ring is done which it will be either today or tomorrow if I can get a few more hours on it.” 

Dawn's eyes lit up like giant blue lights. “We could throw a housewarming party!!! It would be the perfect time to ask her!!” 

Bog flushed. “But, what if she says no?” 

Dawn stared at him. “Bog, do you seriously think she will say no?” 

Bog pressed his lips together. Dawn walked over to him and laid her hand on his arm. 

“Bog, it is clear as day that she loves you,” she assured him, her eyes full of certainty. “She is not going to say no.” 

“You don't think she would get mad if I asked her in front of a crowd?” Bog still seemed unsure. 

“How about you take her away to the gazebo...I'll make sure no one is out there...and you ask her, just the two of you, but then after she says yes, you could come in and tell everyone! Then it will be a housewarming slash engagement party!” 

Dawn squealed. 

Bog paled.


	14. Proposal Ideas and Chickens

A couple of weeks later, Bog, dressed in jeans and a dark grey t-shirt that read “Don't Panic, I have a hammer”, a simple beat-up denim jacket and a pair of paint splattered army boots was sitting—or rather, folded—in the car next to Dawn who was driving. Dawn, dressed in capri pants and a baby blue top, her blonde head bouncing to the cheery music she had on her stereo gave Bog a quick smile. The two of them were heading to the small farm on the outskirts of town to pick out some chickens for Marianne's coop. Bog had gotten it mostly finished; Thang and a couple of the others were at Calliope House right now putting on the finishing touches so that it would be done for the upcoming weekend. 

The housewarming party was this weekend and Bog wanted to have everything ready for Marianne. The gardens were finished, the inside of the house, except for a few upstairs rooms which still needed a coat of paint and a few last minutes touches on one of the extra bathrooms, but otherwise, the house was ready. Dawn had been allowed to take charge of planning the housewarming party. Marianne knew her sister would think of everything; besides, Dawn lived to plan parties. She adored it! 

Bog stared out the window listening to Dawn sing along to the lyrics, his mind in the clouds. He was thinking about asking Marianne to marry him this weekend...the possibilities of a life with her. He smiled imagining her face...the way her tiny smile would make her soft brown eyes almost glow. The way she could be a terror when angry, but then blush over the smallest thing...he pressed his lips together in a smile of his own. Now this...this was love...he had never felt anything like it before...in the past, love had always hurt, but this, with Marianne...it wasn't “perfect” but he wouldn't want perfect. He wanted Marianne, with her temper, her laugh, her passion...all of her...every inch of her... 

He glanced at Dawn who was now singing louder, and couldn't help but smile. 

Bog still wasn't really clear where Marianne was at the moment. Part of him wondered if he should be worried or scared...or a nice combination of both? All he knew was that Sunny was with her, keeping her away from Calliope house AND Bog's house, so that Bog and Dawn could pick out the chicken's and arrange for delivery this weekend. How they had all kept Marianne from peaking under the tarp at the house, or asking too many other questions was astounding...luckily Marianne didn't want to ruin the surprise which she had guessed was coming. 

Bog leaned back further in his seat smiling to himself...how did he get so lucky? 

* 

Marianne had Sunny with her in the truck. They had headed outside of town, making their way to the city about an hour away in order for her to find something for Bog as a gift. Not just a thank you gift for all the work on the house, but for...more...for the time they had spent together, the way he had treated her as an equal and the trust he had given her. The way he made her feel...the mind-blowing sex...all of it...a thank you for being...him. Maybe a “thank you” gift wasn't exactly what she was looking for, though. Marianne growled mentally, what was wrong with her? Granted, there was nothing in the world she could think of that would tell him exactly how she felt...to say she was in love with him felt like too small a phrase...but love was exactly what it was...deep, passionate, love. She tightened her hands on the wheel of the old truck feeling those butterflies in her stomach...her eyes stung a little. God she was such a sap, but it made her smile. 

She had asked Sunny for help in choosing a gift because she knew he could keep a secret. She didn't think Thang would be able to hold his tongue for more than a few minutes and Stuff, who probably could would have been her second choice would have been great too, but there was still the problem with sweet Thang finding out. So she had latched on to Sunny. Convincing Dawn to try to occupy Bog while she was gone, (which had worked out perfect for Dawn and Bog) had been the next obstacle, but that had turned out almost too easy with Dawn not asking any questions...that should have had Marianne asking more questions, but she was so desperate to get away without Bog for some shopping that she hadn't dug too deeply into Dawn's willingness and lack of questioning... 

As they drove past a strip mall, Marianne turned around pulling into the parking lot and parked in front of the jewelry store. She wasn't sure if that was where she intended to go when she turned the truck off, but when she had seen the shop her gut made her turn around. 

She sat there in the truck, her hands on the steering wheel staring straight ahead. Sunny didn't say anything, just giving her some time. 

Marianne groaned in indecision. “I don't know what do get him that will say “I love you” with enough...strength. Does that make sense?” She glanced at Sunny with a pleading look. 

Sunny smiled and nodded. “No, no, I understand perfectly.” 

He glanced at the store in front of them. “You ever think about getting him a ring?” 

“Like a wedding ring?” Marianne frowned, but Sunny held his hands up. “No, no, no, just a ring he can wear on his forefinger or thumb, something that says you love him. Rings are cool. Look at Aragorn.” 

“A ring...you know...that isn't a half bad idea.” Marianne nodded as she let the idea settle and form. 

“But what kind of ring?” She chewed her lip in thought... 

Sunny smiled slowly. “Well, dunno, but we could just go take a look.” 

Marianne stared out the windshield and then nodded. “Okay, let's go look.” 

* 

Dawn and Bog arrived at the small farm, her car rumbling down a dirt road just as the sun was high in the sky, promising a clear, though chilly day. They parked along a flower garden with Dawn practically leaping from the car while Bog worked to unfold himself. They walked side by side over to an elderly man in overalls. The man looked like your typical children's book version of a farmer, complete with overalls, long-sleeved plaid shirt and a beat up straw hat. 

Bog still limped slightly as they walked, but physical therapy was quickly taking care of the slight jerk in his step. The farmer smiled and waved as they approach. 

“Hey there, you the young couple here for some chickens? Got yerself a coop?” 

Bog stuttered, surprised at him and Dawn being called a couple. “Yeah, b-but...” 

Dawn just put her hand on Bog's arm. “Yes, yes we are! My guy here built me a beautiful coop and we want just the best chickens! Not a lot of chickens, just a few for eggs so we can have fresh eggs. We really need some that are easy to keep too since this is our first time.” As Dawn spoke her eyes were on the chickens, an infectious smile on her petite face. 

Bog had to smile. Letting Dawn take over was fine with him; she was good with people, a lot more comfortable than him and she could make anyone comfortable with her. 

The old farmer grinned and nodded at the young blonde, clearly taken with her. 

“Well follow me, I know just what you two need.” 

The farmer took them past the small farmhouse, which like the farmer, looked to have been reproduced from a children's book, white, wrap-around porch, pitched roof...adorable. Bog would not have been the least bit surprised to see a pleasantly plump older woman come out of the house wearing an apron with her hair up in an old fashioned bun and a calico dress. 

The farmer led them around the house and into a yard that was filled with chickens. The farmer had the fenced yard divided up, keeping certain breeds away from others. 

“What a nice young couple like you need is a couple of Rhode Island reds. These birds are tough, friendly and good at taking care of themselves. Great chickens for first time owners.” 

Dawn ran over to the fence leaning over the rail and squealed. “Oh Boggy, look at them all!! I love them!” The farmer smiled walking over to open the gate and escort them in. 

Dawn looked like a kid in a candy shop as she turned around in a circle. “They are all so cute!!” 

Bog smiled glancing at the farmer. “So how many do you think would be good to start with?” 

The farmer tapped his fingers on his chin. “Well if'n you just want them for eggs, you don't need a rooster unless yer wanna breed...so four to six would be good to start with...also depends on the size of yer coop.” 

Bog nodded. “Thanks; Dawn? Pick out six.” 

Dawn squealed. “Six!!” 

Bog and the farmer watched Dawn crouch down and start examining and talking to each chicken. Bog thought she would have the birds picked out in a matter of seconds, but apparently choosing a bird was a lot more in depth than Bog originally thought since it ended up taking an hour of watching Dawn “interview” chickens. 

* 

The atmosphere of the jewelry store was warm and comforting, the lighting designed to make the gems sparkle, but it was also inviting. Marianne browsed the cases, running her fingers over the glass cabinet that held an array of rings. Many of them were wedding bands which made her blush to think about, but there were several just plain men's rings made from thick, heavy silver or titanium, but it was a tungsten ring that caught her attention. Carved on the metal was the design of a hammer. 

“What's this one?” Marianne asked glancing up at the clerk. 

The jewelry store owner was standing nearby and came over to glance into the case and grinned. 

“Oh that's Thor's hammer. A lot of people buy it as a protection amulet.” 

Marianne looked up. “Protection...he certainly needs that.” She smiled thinking of that night in the hospital, how cute he was...how sweet...she blushed, smiling broader. Sunny chuckled causing Marianne to give him a sideways grin, her cheeks warm with a rosy blush. She looked back up at the sales clerk who had joined the owner. 

“This one.” She tapped the glass and nodded at the clerk who proceeded to pull the ring out, wrap it up, and scan it into the register. 

Sunny smiled walking over to examine some of the necklaces for Dawn as Marianne handed her debit card to the clerk. Without looking over at her Sunny asked conversationally, “You gonna ask him to marry you?” 

Marianne stilled, then grinned slowly, the warm blush on her cheek spread up to the tips of her ears. “I'm a modern woman....I can ask him, can't I?” 

Sunny nodded. “I fully expect Dawn to ask me at some point.” 

Marianne laughed and glanced over at him as she . “You aren't going to ask her?” 

Sunny met Marianne's eyes and blushed a deep red across his brown freckled face. 

“Yeah...I am...just not sure if I'm going to beat her to it or not is all.” 

Marianne now turned her attention fully on Sunny. “You are? You have a ring?” 

Sunny pointed at her. “Oh, no you don't! Don't you turn this around on me!” 

Marianne laughed happily and nodded to the clerk. “Okay, let's go.” 

The clerk grinned at her, a young woman with long brunette hair and dancing brown eyes. 

“I think it's wonderful you asking him! You go girl,” she said as she handed the bagged ring to Marianne. 

Marianne blushed. “Thank you.” 

As she and Sunny left the store, Marianne was smiling so hard that her cheeks hurt. “When do you think would be a good time to ask?” 

Sunny frowned in thought as he pulled his door open and hopped into the truck. “Maybe you and Bog could steal some time away during the house warming party this weekend...unless that's too soon?” Sunny recalled what Dawn had suggested to Bog a few weeks before and he had to suppress a laugh. 

Marianne settled into the driver's seat. She sat there with her hands resting on the wheel lost in thought. Sunny said nothing, letting her take the time she needed to think. 

“You know Sunny. I think that's a fabulous idea!” 

* 

After arranging the delivery of the chickens for Saturday afternoon, corresponding hopefully with the time Bog planned on making the reveal of the coop to Marianne, Dawn decided that she and Bog should have lunch together since they had this opportunity to talk, just the two of them. Dawn drove back into town and Bog pointed out a small family owned restaurant tucked between a hardware store and a resale shop along the old main road. 

Dawn found a place to park on the long main street only a short walking distance from the restaurant. The street itself harkened back to a time when all shopping would have been done on this main street. The buildings all dated back to the turn of the century at least, some probably older than that with a handful that had probably been updated or built in the 1950's. There were the remains of old signs too, like a Woolworth's sign and painted on the side of one brick building that stated in 1901 it had been a feed store. The downtown area was well maintained, with park benches, flowers and quaintly painted shop fronts, window displays and trees lining the sidewalks. There were resale shops, tea shops, antique stores, knick-knack places...just a treasure trove of places to explore. Dawn grinned at Bog as they walked past the antique shop. “We have to stop here. I need a housewarming gift!” 

Bog smiled. “After lunch?” 

“Yes definitely!” Dawn squealed hugging Bog's arm. 

* 

The outside of the little restaurant reminded Dawn of someone's front porch from a Norman Rockwell painting. A white Victorian with gingerbread trim painted a cheery sky blue. The restaurant's name was hanging from a painted sign that read: The Pie Pantry. 

When they stepped inside, the atmosphere was warm, almost like stepping into a trendy coffee shop or a bakery. There was a long display case on one end that held pies...thus the name...and not just any pies, but the most gorgeous, mouth-watering pies Dawn had ever seen! She was definitely taking a couple of those with her when they checked out. 

There were other quaint touches throughout the interior. The ceiling was decorated with tin ceiling tiles (something Dawn had never seen before ), the walls had wood paneling and the floor was shiny hardwood. It reminded Dawn of an Victorian era tavern with a counter, lined with bar stools and wooden tables and chairs for the customers. There was a sign that read, wait to be seated, so Dawn and Bog took a seat against the wall to wait. 

“This place is really neat!” Dawn grinned looking around. 

Bog smiled. “I helped with the interior. The ceiling tiles are original to the house, 1890's, as is the floor. We had to gut the place, redo the walls, added the bar, the display case, modernized the kitchen of course. If you walk out the back, we redid the back yard into a small patio space for additional seating during the summer.” 

Dawn watched Bog talk about the work with a wide grin. He certainly loved his job restoring old places, giving them new life. 

When Dawn didn't say anything, Bog glanced over at her. He had been so involved in discussing the restaurant, that it had taken him a few moments to notice how quiet she was being. Dawn was bent forward, her elbows resting on her knees, watching him talk. 

He blushed. “Sorry....probably more information than you wanted.” 

“No, no, it's really interesting,” Dawn assured him. 

Bog rolled his eyes. “You don't have to pretend Dawn. I know a lot of people think what I do is silly...it should be out with the old in with the new.” 

Dawn lightly smacked his arm. “Hey I mean it, it is interesting. I bet you know all sorts of cool stuff, like why did they use tin?” She glanced up to indicate the ceiling. 

“It was cheaper than plasterwork and you could press these out for a lot less, then the homeowner could have the look of a plaster ceiling like they had in Europe without the cost. Simply paint over the tin with white paint. We had to remove the paint when we started, it was lead based and then we had to treat the metal, but the owner decided not to paint the tin, leave it as it is...I think it's nice. I like the way the light dances on it.” Bog's eyes wandered over the ceiling as he talked. 

That was about the time the waitress came over to seat them. Dawn smiled and thought Bog was really sweet. He stood and took her hand bringing her to her feet standing to the side to let her go first. 

* 

Soon they were seated in a comfortable booth lined in fake burgundy leather with their drinks, having ordered their food a few minutes ago. Dawn smiled at Bog. “You know, I know I said it before, but I'm going to say it again. I'm glad you're going to ask Marianne to marry you.” 

Bog blushed watching the ice cubes in his drink. “Really?” 

She nodded. “Yeah. You two are good for each other.” 

Bog smiled. “Thanks Dawn, that means a lot.” 

Dawn's smile spread across her face. “And you get to be my brother, which is even cooler.” 

Bog laughed. “I always wanted a little sister.” 

“Well, you got one now Boggy!” Dawn giggled. 

Bog laughed glancing up at her. “So what does being a big brother involve?” 

Dawn's brow creased in thought. “Well, whenever Marianne says no, I get to come to you and you are required to say the opposite.” 

“What if I agree with her?” Bog took a sip of his drink, raising his brows as he looked at her over the top of his drink. 

“Doesn't matter...always have to take my side.” Dawn grinned and Bog started laughing. 

* 

Sunny and Marianne sat at a park table with their burgers watching a family of geese on the water. The air's chill had increased with the breeze coming off the pond, but it was still nice enough to sit outside. Marianne took a bite of a french fry staring at the water. “You think I should go down on one knee?” 

She glanced over at Sunny. He smiled at the idea. “Yea, I do.” 

She giggled. “Hmm...maybe I will...” She gazed back out at the water. 

Sunny mused. “I think it would be romantic.” 

Marianne laughed. “I will make sure that Dawn knows you feel that way.” 

Sunny blushed. 

“So, do you have a ring for her?” Marianne asked. 

Sunny nodded. “Actually, I've had it for over a year.” 

Marianne now turned her full attention on Sunny. “What?” 

He nodded. “I just can't seem to find the right time. Usually I want to ask her while we are lying in bed together...I look at her...she is so beautiful, but...” 

Marianne reached over and laid her hand against Sunny's arm. “That's a perfect time. You don't have to make it like a Hallmark card Sunny, just do it when it feels right, whether that's in bed or a gazebo.” 

Sunny smiled blushing. “You think so?” 

Marianne nodded. “I know my sister...anywhere would be romantic if it's you.” 

Sunny grinned studying a french fry that he rolled between his fingertips. “Maybe you're right.” 

Marianne laughed. “If you did it soon, Dawn would want to have a double wedding.” 

Sunny laughed. “Yeah, she would...” 

Marianne started to giggle. “Could you imagine!” 

They both shared a laugh. 

* 

Later that evening, Bog and Marianne were back at his place. Neither had said a word about their outings, both of them being evasive about what they had done. Marianne had hidden her purchase among her clothing. Before she did, she had taken it out to gaze at it. It wasn't the most expensive ring, nor was it traditional, but the more she gazed at it, the more certain she was that it was the right choice for Bog. Her heart swelled just thinking about him wearing it. She pressed her lips together hard to prevent herself from making any excited noises as she hid the ring. 

Marianne walked back into the living room just as Bog was bringing the pizza over from the door. They had ordered pizza since most of the kitchen was packed up, ready to head over to Calliope House the next day. Marianne grabbed the paper plates they had and hurried over to where Bog was putting the pizza down on the coffee table.

“I had a big lunch, but man am I starving again!” She laughed. 

Bog chuckled. “Me too.” 

They both sat on the couch, turned on a movie, and ate happily talking about this or that, that still needed to be finished over at the house. Bog was discussing maybe putting in a tin ceiling in one of the rooms while they sat on the couch together, Bog's arm around her shoulders, his large hand dangling along her arm. Marianne kept staring at his fingers imagining a ring on his finger and blushing like a teenager. The urge to start scribbling “Mr and Mrs King” on her notebook was overpowering... 

Marianne had her hands resting on his thigh. Unbeknownst to Marianne, Bog was doing the exact same thing, glancing at her hand, imagining the ring he had made for her on her finger. Mrs. Marianne Summerfield-King....or maybe Mrs. Marianne King-Summerfield...or he could be Mr. Summerfield...Mr. Summerfield-King. He grinned, his crooked teeth on full display. Whatever way Marianne would want to go with their last name, he would gladly follow along. For a split second, a sliver of doubt worked its way into his musings. But what if...Bog thought. Marianne was thinking the same thing...But what if? 

At that moment they both looked at one another, their eyes locking. 

Marianne couldn't help herself. Passion for this man bubbled up in her gut, burning through her. She loved him, God! She loved him! 

She twisted around and rolled over Bog like a tornado pressing him back into the cushions on the couch while her lips attacked his mouth.


	15. Pre-Party

Bog's eyes widened in surprised at the “violence” of Marianne's very welcomed attack. She growled like a predator raking her hands down his torso before digging into the cloth of his t-shirt and pushing it up over his stomach. She started to litter his torso with nips and licks, her hands skating down his sides. Bog grinned. He wasn't sure what she had done today, but he certainly couldn't argue with her mood. 

Her teeth moved lower, her fingers gripping the sides of his boxers and yanking them down. Bog grunted in surprise, but then he dropped back against the couch his head resting along the arm, one leg on the floor. 

“God Marianne....” he hissed, her seeking mouth moving lower still. Bog's eyes rolled when her warm lips passed over his erection, her tongue slipping, caressing over him. Oh God, he thought...a lifetime of her. He grinned, but then he couldn't think straight any longer when Marianne took him into her mouth and started sucking deeply. For a moment he thought about groaning out “Will you marry me?” But asking while she was sucking on him was not romantic at all...then Bog was quickly back to not being able to string two thoughts together because Marianne's tongue did this little swirling thing he loved. 

“Ooh Marianne!” Bog arched back against the couch, his hands moving to caress her hair. 

Marianne groaned around his shaft. His warm skin against her hands, the feel of him hard in her mouth, yet the flesh of his shaft was velvety soft against her lips and tongue. She moaned again just before she sucked deeply, feeling that wonderful jerk of his hips while she dragged her nails down his sides. 

Bog pleaded. “Marianne, you really need to stop...ahh...please...” 

She giggled and stood up then to wiggle out of her pants and panties. Bog shifted to sit up and reached for her liking a dying man for water. She straddled his lap, his erection trapped between their stomachs. 

“Do you want me Bog?” Marianne teased rubbing against him, leaning close to trace his lips with her tongue. “Do you want me?” 

Growling, Bog's blue eyes glowed with love and clear lust. He smiled. 

“Oh yeah I want ye—I want ye bad tough girl.” 

With Bog's declaration, she started to rub herself against him, pressing his shaft against her damp opening. “Oh Bog...ooh...” She rubbed up and down. 

Bog groaned. “Oh man, Marianne, hold on—I need a condom.” 

Marianne gave him a wicked grin. “I have you covered.” She stood up and Bog watched her run to the kitchen wearing only her top and dig through her purse. She dug around for a few moments then turned holding up a condom. “Tada!!” 

Bog laughed. “You're carrying them in your purse?” 

Marianne's wicked grin danced across her face. “Oh I was thinking if we were in the truck sometime...” Bog growled, “I love the way your mind works.” 

She came back over tearing the wrapper open before she settled onto his lap. She grinned at him and rolled the latex over his erection sending delicious chills through him. Marianne scooted up so she was hovering over him, her brown eyes dancing with mischief. Bog's blue eyes were shining with want as he tugged her pajama shirt up, pulling it up over her head. 

He loved the sight of her breasts, perky and perfect, the rosy nipples begging for his tongue. He just had to look at her, let his gaze roam over her naked body. She was gorgeous... 

Marianne ran her tongue along her bottom lip, her brown eyes burning as she took hold of him. Bog groaned, jerking at her touch. Slowly, agonizingly slow, she lowered herself down on him, taking him in gradually, feeling every inch of his thick erection enter her body. Marianne's brow creased with pleasure feeling him. God, he is incredible, she thought. 

Bog's head dropped back against the couch again, his long callused fingers digging into the couch arm on one side, the cushion on the other. Marianne ran the flat of her hands along his chest, then up to caress his neck, feeling his prominent Adam's apple, the start of stubble along his jaw. Her hands traveled further up to trace his chin and along his bottom lip. 

Bog brought his head up, his hands settling on her hips before gliding up to her waist. She started to move in slow rolling waves over him. Bog pressed his lips together, the intensity of feeling her passed over his features. “I love you Marianne...so much...” His voice broke a little with emotion. 

She moaned in response. “Oh, Bog...I love you...” 

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. Marianne dropped her hands to his shoulders then tightened her arms around his neck thrusting her hips in gently undulating movements, squeezing him as she did. Bog widened his legs a little holding her up, his large hands flowed down again to press her hips, squeezing her rear. She shifted so her knees were against the couch cushion, allowing her to raise up and lower herself in a gradual up and down motion. 

Bog virtually whimpered in pleasure, “Oh God, Marianne.” 

He was trapped in a spiral of watching her fucking him and feeling her. Watching his shaft disappear into her, the look of complete ecstasy on her face as she moved, the flushed pink of her nipples, the rosy color of her skin, the soft, silken skin of her hips in his hands—this was how he hoped to die one day, watching Marianne fucking him. He grinned stupidly for a moment. 

Marianne's breath was coming in soft pants and groans. “Oh Bog! Oh Bog...uuhhhh....!” 

Her climax had Bog jerking. She felt incredible! But not yet, he wouldn't, no he couldn't come yet...he reached down between them, his thumb finding her clitoris. He rotated his thumb over her, rolling slowly. With his other hand, he pulled her closer, his mouth lowered to her breasts. 

Marianne cradled the back of his head, her fingers weaving through his hair as she held his head to her breasts. She continued to move, hips weaving with their shared rhythm. 

“I love you so much Bog. I love you,” she moaned against his head, planting kisses over his hair. 

Bog stopped sucking her breasts to hold her closer, pressing his cheek against her chest with a moaned, “I love you my tough girl...I love you.” 

Marianne gasped as the ripple of her orgasm burned from her groin and raced through her body. She cried out his name her body going taut. 

“BOG!!” 

Bog groaned simultaneously. “Marianne!!!” 

His own orgasm burst from him causing Bog to jerk back. Marianne cupped his face, covering his mouth with hers while they shared their orgasms, their moans muffled between their shared kiss. 

While the trembles of aftershock worked through them both, Bog held her tightly against him, his face buried between her breasts. Marianne held on tightly stroking his hair back behind his ears. 

“You make me so happy Bog,” Marianne purred, but then giggled. “And not just for the mind-blowing sex.” 

Bog laughed. “I feel so used!” 

Marianne chuckled and smacked his arm playfully. “I said not JUST for the mind-blowing sex! Though that is a contributing factor.” She giggled kissing the top of his head. Bog held on tightly to her and dropped sideways on the couch taking a laughing Marianne with him. He grinned shifting his position in order to stay inside her a little longer, holding her so she would not fall off the couch. 

They lay there looking into each others eyes. 

Bog sighed softly. “You make me so happy too Marianne...” 

She blushed. 

Bog brushed his nose against hers. “You wanna go eat cold pizza in bed?” 

“You read my mind!” Marianne giggled. 

* 

The morning of the house warming party, Bog arrived early at Calliope house. He had loaded the truck up with some of the boxes from his house and headed out after giving Marianne a knee melting kiss. She looked beautiful in a pair of of jeans and a deep purple blouse, her feet still bare as she fixed her makeup in the bathroom mirror. He had leaned in the doorway of the bathroom just watching her, his heart swelling in his chest. She looked so adorable standing on her tiptoes leaning across the sink as she applied her mascara. Marianne's eyes had slid sideways as she grinned at him. 

“What are you staring at?” 

Bog had grinned. “You.” 

She had stuck her tongue out at him making him laugh. “I'm going to head on over there tough girl. I'll make sure the house is clean.” 

Marianne had nodded. “Thanks. Dawn should be here any time. We'll pick up the food. Anything particular you want?” 

Bog had shrugged. “Nope, I think the cold cuts and the veggie and fruit platters will be fine...maybe some rolls?” 

Marianne had nodded. “I'm glad you mentioned rolls! I wanted to grab some and forgot!” 

Bog had walked in leaning over to kiss her cheek. She smiled at him in such a way that his heart jumped to his throat. 

* 

Bog arrived at Calliope house about an hour later. 

The morning was quiet as he pulled the truck up, parking and hopping out to walk around and lay the truck's tailgate down. He grabbed a box of dishes and walked up the brick walkway smiling and even singing to himself. The house looked beautiful, warm, and inviting. Bog felt a slight sting to his eyes. He still couldn't believe he was moving into this house with the woman he loved...that it was this house that had brought her into his life. And today, he was going to ask her to marry him. Bog blinked rapidly fighting the sting in his eyes. He knew he was probably grinning like an idiot he realied as he put the key in the lock, then pushed the door with his hip. 

He dropped the box off in the kitchen and pulled out his cell phone from his back pocket quickly dialing up Imp. 

“Hey Bog!” Imp answered the phone on the second ring. 

“Hey Imp, I'm at the house. You have the flowers ready?” Bog walked out to the backyard, which he thought looked gorgeous. 

“Yep all loaded up, be there in about fifteen, maybe twenty minutes,” Imp said happily. 

“Perfect. Thanks Imp.” Bog smiled as he walked out to the gazebo. 

“Hey, no problem buddy. Be there in a jif!” Imp hung up and Bog slid the phone back into his pocket. He pressed his lips together nervously as he stood in the gazebo, the ring in his pocket. He could do this. He rubbed the back of his neck picturing her standing here with his ring on her finger... 

* 

Marianne flopped down on the couch grabbing her shoes, the box with Bog's ring in the purse beside her. She had just slipped the purple flats on when she heard a knock at the door accompanied by Dawn's cheery voice. “You ready?” 

“Yeah—hold on!” Marianne yelled back. She grabbed her keys and her purse, rushing out to meet her sister. Dawn grinned. “Oh, you look so pretty!” 

Marianne laughed. “Thanks sis. You look adorable, as usual.” 

Dawn did a little spin. She was wearing a baby blue t-shirt dress with a darker blue shrug over it and a pair of dark brown ankle boots. She looked perfect for a party. 

“So you want to pick the food up first or the cupcakes?” Dawn asked as they walked down to her car. 

“Let's get the food first. I don't want something to happen to the cupcakes while we're driving around. We should grab some soda too,” Marianne said as she settled into the passenger seat. Dawn grinned. She was having a hard time not smiling too much since she knew what Bog had planned. 

* 

Back at Calliope House Bog had just finished inspecting the house to make sure there was nothing else that needed done right before the party. Everything looked beautiful. He walked to the kitchen and started to put the dishes away as he waited for Imp to arrive. 

After a bit, there was a knock at the front door. Bog opened the door to see Imp standing there dressed in a pair of white slacks and a white and pink floral shirt, his white hair sticking up as if he had stuck his finger in a light socket and holding a pot of primroses. 

“Hey Bog, van is full. Where you want them?” 

Bog grinned. “Just follow me!” 

* 

The two men carried pots and pots of primroses, all of them a wide variety bright colors, out to the gazebo. Imp had placed the primroses in beautiful pots, all painted in bright colors, decorated with twirls and circles. Once they had the flowers set up around the gazebo, it resembled a fairy's garden. Flowers were everywhere. Bog stood back with Imp beside him, both men surveying their creation. 

“Think she'll like it?” Bog asked, his voice laced with nervous uncertainty. 

Imp laughed, nodded, and lightly punched Bog in the arm. “Yeah man, she will.” 

Both men then heard Bog's mother. “Hey sweetie!!” 

Griselda came out into the garden carrying a tray covered in plastic wrap. Bog smiled walking over to his mother and took the tray from her. On the tray Bog saw his mother had made a Dundee cake. 

“Mam I told you that ye didn't have to make anything for the party. Marianne and Dawn are bringing some food over.” He smiled as he turned his mother around back to the house. 

“Why do you have the gazebo decorated like that? It's beautiful.” Griselda tried to look under Bog's arm. 

“Nothing, just thought Marianne might like it.” Bog blushed steering his mother back toward the house, but she ducked under his arm to get a better look at the gazebo. She stared at it, the gears working swiftly, and a light went off in her eyes. Bog grimaced as he saw her expression. She knew. How, he had no idea, but she knew. 

“Bog? Are you...” His mother's face brightened. 

Bog stared down at his mother pressing his lips together....and Griselda lost her cool completely. 

“YOU”RE GOING TO ASK HER TO MARRY YOU??!!!” She grabbed one of Bog's arms nearly upsetting the tray with the cake. 

“MAM!!” Bog groan. “Mam, please, shush!” 

Griselda stopped, but she was grinning ear to ear. 

“Can you please keep it quiet.” Bog gave his mother his big blue eyed pleading look. 

She grinned at her son as her eyes shimmered with tears. 

“Oh Bog...she's perfect for you. I'm so happy!” 

“She ain't said yes yet,” Bog muttered softly as he carried the tray back inside. 

“Oh Bog, she will. I've seen the way she looks at you. She will.” Griselda patted her son on the arm. “This is going to be the best day since the day I had you!” Griselda grinned ear to ear. 

Bog walked into the kitchen setting the tray down. 

“If she says yes.” 

Griselda reached up dragging her tall son into a hug. “Honey, she is going to say yes. I've seen the way she looks at you. You don't have a thing to worry about.” 

Bog hugged his mother back tightly, for a moment feeling like the little boy he hadn't been in years. “Thanks Mam.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short but the next chapter is going to be longer and finding that stopping point is always difficult. :)


	16. The Meaning of Primroses

Marianne sat beside her sister on the way to pick up the food for the party. Her hand was in her purse, fingering the box where she had the ring for Bog. Marianne didn't think she had ever been this nervous in her life! She kept going over and over in her head how she was going to ask him to marry her. Would she go down on one knee? Nah, too traditional...well...maybe that might be a good idea. Nothing like putting a tradition on its ear by her being the one to go down on her knee. She imagined herself on one knee looking up into those stunning eyes of his and asking “Bog, would you marry me?” Her heart did a little flip then a very hard flop. God! She was nervous! 

Would he say yes? Marianne frowned for a moment as a wave of worry washed over her. What if he said no? What if she was moving too fast? Would she scare him off? Oh God, what was she doing? She stuck one of her nails in her mouth and began to worry at it with her teeth. 

It was a few seconds before she realized Dawn was speaking to her. 

“Marianne! You okay? Earth to Marianne!” Dawn's hand was in front of her face waving back and forth as her little sister struggled to keep her eyes on the road and to glance over worriedly at her sister. 

“Sorry! Sorry Dawn, just thinking.” Marianne smiled reassuringly at her sister. 

“It's just a housewarming party, nothing huge and it's just friends. All people you know.” Dawn frowned, confused by her sister's nervousness. 

“It's not that.” Marianne looked out the passenger window. She brought her finger to her mouth about to begin again on the nail when Dawn reached over and took her hand, pulling her hand back down to her sister's lap. 

Dawn glanced at her sister then back to the road. “What is it then? You can tell me.” 

“Nothing.” Marianne, stuck her hand back into her purse to fiddle with the ring again before tossing her purse on the floor of the car to stop herself. 

Dawn made a face. “You're a horrible liar, you always have been.” 

Marianne sighed. “Fine, I'm going to ask Bog to marry me.” 

“WHAT?!” Dawn lost control of the car for a split second. Marianne yelped grabbing the handle up above her door. Dawn swiftly wrestled the car back under control. 

Marianne frowned. “Geez Dawn!! What the hell was that?!” 

Dawn regained control of the steering wheel, her blue eyes huge as she stared ahead of her with her shoulders hunched. 

“Sorry! Just...what? Really? You're going to ask him to marry you TODAY?” Dawn's mind was racing. Bog was going to ask Marianne today too...wasn't he planning...? Oh boy!!! 

It took all of Dawn's willpower not to giggle like a fool. 

“Are you planning on asking him at the party?” Dawn tried to sound calm as she stared straight ahead. 

“Yeah...I mean maybe after. I don't know. You think it's a good idea?” Marianne turned in her seat to face her sister. Dawn giggled, then laughed out loud. “I think it's a GREAT idea!” 

“Really? You think he'll say yes?” Marianne asked clearly doubting herself. 

Dawn snorted. “Yeah, I guarantee it.” 

Marianne grinned blushing, and gazed out the front window, but that little snake of doubt still wrapped around her. “How can you be so sure?” 

Dawn giggled. “Oh trust me. He will.” 

Marianne blushed returned stronger. She glanced down for a moment, her eyes straying toward her purse before she continued. “Where do you think I should ask him?” 

“Umm...try the gazebo. It's pretty and you two should be able to steal away...you know...alone for a little bit during the party...or after...or before...I mean whatever you want.” 

Dawn was having a great deal of difficulty not just blurting out that Bog was going to ask her to marry him too. This was going to be great! The greatest party EVER. Dawn giggled with delight. 

Marianne was grinning looking out the window, excitement replacing her nervousness. “You think he'll be surprised?” 

“Oh yeah, I guarantee that too.” Dawn giggled, keeping her eyes on the road. 

* 

Bog was pacing the house waiting for Marianne to show up, his mind distracted. He hadn't decided when the right time would be to ask her. Before the party? After the party? During the party? Never? Marianne would be here with her sister and the food for the party any minute now—he needed to decide what he was going to do. Everything was in place and going well, except for his indecision on the best time to ask her to be his wife. Bog stopped for a moment, his eyes staring at nothing as the clear image of Marianne as his wife came to him, signing papers, her telling people he was her husband—kids! 

Bog rubbed is hands nervously on his jeans and chewed his bottom lip, though a tiny grin tugged at the corners of his mouth. All the things he would have said he didn't want not that long ago, he now wanted with all his heart with Marianne. He could do this, he told himself. Yes, he could do this...he wanted to do this...Damn it!! Why did he have to be so nervous?! Bog shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans only to feel the ring there. 

Bog decided to busy himself with shifting the living room furniture around and setting out a table with a white table cloth that his mother had brought over, along with a punch bowl and cups that Bog suspected his Mam had bought just for the party because he sure didn't remember ever seeing them before today. With the help of his mother and Imp, the three of them had managed to decorate the inside of the house with dried flower wreathes, along with sprigs of evergreen (all provided by Imp) filling the house with the warm earthy smells of pine. The chicken coop was ready, the chickens settling in (Bog knew Marianne wouldn't see the coop when she pulled up with her sister because Dawn had promised to approach the house from the opposite direction just to avoid ruining the suprise) and there were several vases of fresh smelling flowers throughout the house. Bog had even had Thang bring over an old CD player for music. Bog's mother had slipped in a CD so that Elvis was singing “A Little More Conversation” lightly in the background while everyone worked together to bring about the party. 

Everything looked beautiful and once they had the food and drinks set out, it would be perfect. Now, if he could just find the right time to ask Marianne... 

Bog heard the sound of a vehicle pulling up and his heart leapt right into his throat then skydived down to his stomach. 

* 

Bog came rushing out of the house just as Marianne hopped out of the car, balancing a sheet cake, with several boxes of cupcakes on top of the cake's plastic cover. The smile on her lips reached her eyes making her whole face sparkle, but that light seemed to glow even stronger when she saw Bog and she said his name with loving tenderness. 

“Bog!” 

“Oh hey, let me help with that!” Bog rushed over, his long legs making him look as if he were leaping like a gazelle. He reached over and easily plucked the cake from her, barely balancing the tower of cupcakes on top. 

Marianne wrinkled her nose smiling. “Hey!” 

Bog grinned down at her. “Hey beautiful.” 

Marianne hopped up onto her tiptoes, pressing a quick kiss to Bog's mouth. Bog blushed grinning more brightly. The kiss was small and brief, but it was so very sweet he thought. 

Marianne leaned inside the vehicle to grab a couple of paper grocery bags from the back. “So how is everything going?” she asked. 

Bog's mother came out to help grab a few more bags of food, along with Imp, taking bags of groceries from Dawn while the three of them chattered. 

Bog smiled walking beside her as they headed inside. “Oh everything is great. Nearly have everything done. We were just waiting on the food. My mom brought the drinks over with her. We have plenty of soft drinks and juice along with some beers and Mam brought stuff over for strawberry daiquiries. Though ah...I have a present for you I want to give you before everyone starts showing up.” 

Marianne grinned looking up at Bog. “Bog you didn't have to do that!” 

Bog shrugged and held the front door open for her using his elbow and hip while he continued to balanced the baked goods. “I know. I wanted to—it's my housewarming gift for you.” 

Marianne grinned with happiness. 

* 

The group of them dropped the food, cake and cupcakes off in the kitchen letting the others begin to set out the food. Marianne and Dawn both gushed over the decorations. 

“OH MY GOD! You guys, I can't believe how gorgeous everything is!” Marianne exclaimed, the delight on her face made Bog smile that much more. 

“Well, it was pretty much my mom and Imp, I just followed orders and put things were I was told and where no one else could reach.” Bog chuckled. 

His mom gave Bog an elbow in the hip. “You did a lot more than that.” 

Bog wrinkled his nose at his mother before directing his attention back to Marianne and smiled. “I'm glad you like it.” 

“I don't like it Bog, I love it!” Marianne hugged Griselda and Imp, then Bog. “Thank you guys for everything.” 

Dawn was slowly turning around in a circle in the middle of the living room. “Wow, this is so pretty!!” Her phone started to ring. “Oh it's Sunny! He was stopping to get your housewarming gift!” 

Dawn quickly dashed into the other room to take the call. 

* 

A couple of minutes later, Sunny arrived with a large package wrapped in bright yellow paper with a huge pink bow. Dawn squealed with delight throwing herself into his arms as soon as he had set the package down. Sunny hugged her tightly, his face buried in her chest with a whispered, “I missed you sunshine.” 

Dawn giggled. “I missed you my little elf.” 

Sunny blushed letting go of her. “Okay, what can I do to help? 

Dawn decided now was a good time to fill Sunny in on the double proposal (along with telling Imp and Griselda.) 

Griselda was nearly beside herself with joy. 

* 

Inside, Griselda and Dawn started to set everything up, carrying food and drink out into the living room where furniture had been moved around to allow people to move freely without worrying about knocking into something breakable. While Dawn, Sunny and Bog's mother set about putting the finishing touches on the housewarming party, Bog led Marianne outside, walking her around to the side of the house while keeping his hands over her eyes. It was a little awkward to walk that way since Bog had to bend over to do it, but he kept chuckling and taking baby steps behind her anyway. Marianne giggled reaching up to cover her hands over Bog's while they almost duck-walked outside and unsteadily off the front porch. 

“What are we doing?” Marianne asked with a rich laugh. 

“Just be patient!' Bog chuckled as he eased her onto the lawn and started to make his way around to the side of the house. 

Marianne muttered with a laugh. “Okay I can tell we are walking out front right now. I'm sure everyone driving by at the moment is wondering about the two weirdos in front of the Calliope house.” 

Bog snorted. “Everyone in town already knows I'm a weirdo.” 

Marianne laughed letting herself be led blindly around until finally Bog stopped in front of the coop. Marianne frowned when she thought she heard the light sounds of chickens clucking. 

“Bog?” 

Bog removed his hands. “Open your eyes!” 

Marianne opened her eyes and gasped as she took in the beautiful chicken coop Bog had designed and built just for her (he didn't have to tell her any of that, Marianne just knew by looking at it that it was Bog's handiwork. They had been together long enough and working on this house together that she could recognize his work like a signature.). 

“Oh BOG!! It's a chicken coop!!! OH MY GOD!! You built me a chicken coop!!! AND you put actual chickens in it!!” 

Marianne turned and threw herself into Bog's arms. Bog chuckled picking her up. Marianne didn't just wrap her arms around him, she wrapped her legs around his waist and held on tightly. “Oh Bog, it's wonderful!” 

Bog smiled so hard that his face hurt while squeezing her tight against him, his nose against her neck taking in the pure summer smell of Marianne as he asked softly against her ear. “You like it?” 

Marianne covered his face in kisses continuing to hold on to Bog like she was a koala bear. “It's perfect!! How...I mean I can't believe you knew I wanted chickens!” 

Bog laughed closing his eyes as he held her, smelling her scent, her hair before he let her go setting her gently back on her feet. “Well, Dawn actually told me.” 

Marianne giggled, reaching up to cradle his face between her hands and drew him down toward her, kissing him again, this time the kiss held more tenderness than excitement. 

“I just...wow Bog.” She stared into his eyes, brushing her nose against his before she turned back to the chicken coop and looked inside at the chickens while leaning against the chicken wire. 

“Now we can have fresh eggs for breakfast every morning if we want! I could make you fresh scrambled eggs...” Marianne said in wonder and pleasure at the thought. Bog's heart sang when she said 'we' could have eggs every morning...Bog walked over to where Marianne was leaning against the coop watching the chicken's inside while they chirped and pecked perfectly at home in their new coop. She had her fingers wrapped around the chicken wire looking like a little girl for a moment, her gaze enchanted with the chickens. 

“Do they have names?” Marianne asked as Bog walked up to stand beside her. 

“Nope, was waiting for you.” Bog put his arm around her waist. “Though I have to say it has been real hard on Dawn not naming them. “ 

Marianne laughed. “Oh, I can imagine! Well, we are going to have to discuss names then.” Marianne smiled looking sideways at him. Bog chuckled wrapping his arm around her waist and tugging her against him. Marianne leaned into Bog, her arm going around his slim waist. For a moment Bog almost asked her right then. The moment seemed perfect, but he and Imp had put a lot of work into making the gazebo look stunning, so he would wait. He just had to maneuver her out there. 

Marianne, her head on his shoulder, was thinking the same thing, that right now by the chicken coop might be the time...but she had left her purse with the ring inside, so she decided to wait for the next opportunity. She just had to figure out how to drag him somewhere secluded. 

* 

Within the hour, the housewarming party was going full swing. Little Richard was playing in the background and there were people scattered everywhere throughout the first floor of the house. Imp was in the kitchen, doing his best to keep people out of the backyard; didn't want anyone out there when Bog was finally able to slip away with Marianne. (Imp was spending a lot of his time guarding the back door and sassily shooing people away while making one of Bog's guys, a little man named John, fetch him drinks and a plate of food). 

There were platters of fruit, cheese, crackers, dip, chips and rolled deli meats along with the cake and cupcakes. Every one of Bog's people who helped work on Calliope house was there, along with their spouses or significant others. Dawn and Sunny were dancing in the middle of the living room which had the small crowd clapping their hands while Little Richard sang 'Long Tall Sally.' Sunny swung Dawn out, holding her hand and dancing like they were at an old fashioned sock hop in the middle of the new living room. Thang, dragged by Stuff, headed onto the makeshift dance floor showing off that the two of them could dance, Thang doing a mean Lindy hop across the floor with Stuff. 

Marianne was laughing, clapping her hands while the two couples danced. 

Bog had set up a 'drinks' table with was mostly soda, water and fruit juice, but he also had a few beers in a cooler under the table (which he was only handing out to those he knew were not driving) and, with the help of his mother, the two of them were making frozen strawberry daiquiris. Bog licked his fingers before grabbing a rag and wiping them when he and his mother spilled some daiquiri on the table cloth. Griselda laughed. “I should have known better than to bring a white cloth.” 

Bog chuckled with a shake of his head. 

Everyone seemed occupied, having a good time, dancing, eating, drinking when his mother elbowed him hard enough in the side that Bog stumbled, nearly spilling the daiquiri he had made onto his shirt. 

“What the hell Mam!” Bog muttered, rubbing his side. 

“Go, take Marianne out back right now,” Griselda hissed at him in a not very quiet whisper that anyone standing near them would have heard. 

Bog glanced over to where Marianne was laughing and clapping in time to the music while a few more couples made their way into the dance circle, the music had just changed to Martha and the Vandellas 'Heatwave.' Sunny and Dawn dominated the dance floor while their other friends struggled to do something that even resembled dancing, but everyone was laughing and having a good time. 

Marianne looked stunning, Bog thought watching her. The girl of his dreams, the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, in this grand old house...hell he could even imagine them old and grey, on the front porch making out causing all the neighborhood kids to run screaming and laughing away from the weird old people. 

Griselda was watching her boy and the goofy expression on his face. She could only imagine what he was thinking when she gave him another shove, this time in the back trying to push him around the table. “Go Bog...now's a great time to ask her!” 

Bog stumbled looking over his shoulder at his mother, muttering, “Okay, okay I'm going!” 

* 

Dawn and Sunny had just come off the dance floor when the music changed to The Chiffon's 'One Fine Day.' Sunny was still 'grooving' holding Dawn's hand and dropping her off by her sister, kissing the back of her hand. “Be right back with some refreshments!” Sunny winked at her, making Dawn giggle. When Sunny had sauntered off, Dawn nudged her sister. “Hey, you should go grab Bog and head outside!” 

“What?” Marianne looked slightly taken aback. She had been thinking about it, but had been distracted by the party, now that Dawn had brought the idea of taking Bog off somewhere alone to ask him to marry her, her heart and nerves returned ten-fold. 

“Maybe I should...” Marianne started, but Dawn grabbed Marianne by her shoulders. “Don't you dare say wait...you go get that man of yours and you ask him to marry you. Now go!” Dawn turned her sister around, giving her a shove at the same moment that Bog had weaved his way over to her, working up his nerve to take her outside... 

Marianne took a step forward and ran smack into the middle of Bog's chest. 

“Oh hey!” she laughed looking up into the blue eyes of the man she was completely head over heels in love with. 

Bog caught her by her shoulders. “Oh sorry Marianne, you okay?” 

Marianne rubbed the tip of her nose and chuckled. “Yeah I'm fine.” 

They both stopped mid-sentence and stared at each other, both of them struggling to speak, then at the same time they opened their mouths. “Would you...” 

They both laughed. 

Again, at the same moment. “Sorry, you go...” 

“No you...” 

Marianne put her hands on his chest. “Okay, you ask first.” 

Bog's eyes widened for a moment, but then he realized she meant just what he was going to ask right now. “Oh ah, I didn't take you out back earlier to see the gazebo. Imp and I fixed it up some and I thought you might like to see it.” 

“Really? That sounds great! I mean, that sounds nice, I would love to see it.” Marianne blushed. 

Bog rubbed the back of his neck. “Well, okay.” He grinned and took her hand, her ring burning a hole in his pocket. 

Marianne had transferred her ring for Bog to her pocket from her purse and now it felt as if the ring was going to catch fire. She stuck her other hand into her pocket fingering the ring as Bog walked her through the kitchen and toward the back door where Imp was sipping on a can of soda. (From over by the drink table, Dawn, Griselda and Sunny were watching the two of them with expectation as they headed through the kitchen doorway.) 

There were only a few people in the kitchen, leaning against the counter talking. When Imp saw them coming toward him, he jumped up straight from his position leaning against the door frame. 

“You two going out back?” Imp tried to be casual, but he seemed to be vibrating with excitement, his smile too big and his eyes dancing. 

Bog smiled nodding. “Yeah...ah...we'll be back in a little bit. I wanted to show Marianne what we did with the gazebo.” 

Imp opened the back door for them and bowed. “Enjoy you two!” 

Marianne gave Imp a confused look as she walked past. “Thanks Imp.” 

Imp only smiled pulling the door shut behind Bog with a wink. 

* 

The afternoon was still warm, but the sunlight had that quality that spoke of autumn not being too far behind. The backyard looked gorgeous with the new brick path and the flowers beds, but when Bog led Marianne toward the gazebo, Marianne's mouth dropped open. The gazebo looked like a picture she had seen once as a child in a fairytale book. 

The flowers were a riot of colors! 

Marianne gasped and whispered. “Primroses! You bought primroses!” 

Bog blushed and nodded. “Aye. I, ah, thought they would be nice for...ah...I mean...ah...” They had walked up the path and into the gazebo, Bog handing her down onto one of the seats, a bench built into the gazebo, one of three just the right size for two people. 

Bog sat down on the edge of the bench. “They mean..ah...” 

Bog looked over at her, meeting her eyes. “I can't live without you. I mean, that's what primroses mean.” 

Marianne stared back at him, shoving her hand into her pocket at the same time. She was so intent on what she was doing, she didn't notice Bog doing the same thing. 

“That's beautiful Bog,” Marianne said softly. 

“Marianne...I—I have something...” Bog stuttered. 

Marianne pulled the ring out, hiding it in her palm. “I have something I want to...” 

They both looked at each other and laughed. 

“We're doing it again,” Bog said gently. 

“Yeah, we are.” Marianne blushed. “What, what did you want to ask me?” 

Bog suddenly dropped down to one knee. Marianne's eyes became as big as saucers, her voice barely audible. “Bog?” 

“Marianne I...” Bog started, but Marianne put her hand on his shoulder. “Wait a minute,” she said gently. 

Bog frowned in confusion, but his confused expression became even more incredulous when Marianne dropped down on one knee too, her grin bright. 

“Marianne wh—what are you doing?” Bog asked clearly lost. 

“I think I'm about to do the same thing you are.” Marianne's eyes glistened with tears, though her smile was like a summer day. 

Bog swallowed staring at her, his blue eyes bright and luminous. 

At the same time, staring, lost in each others gaze, their voices perfectly mixed. 

“Will you marry me?” 

Bog held out his ring for her and Marianne held out her ring for him. Marianne's bottom lip began to tremble, but when she saw the trail of tears start to fall down Bog's cheeks, she couldn't hold back her own tears any longer. 

“Oh Bog, yes I'll marry you!!” Marianne reached out and cupped his cheek tenderly. 

Bog grinned, tears continuing to fall down his cheeks. “And yes Marianne, yes I will marry you!” 

Bog took her hand, his fingers trembling slightly as he slid the ring onto her finger. Marianne took his hand, cupping his long fingers gently and slid the ring she had for him onto his finger. 

Bog grabbed her, wrapping his arms around her and standing up at the same time. 

“Marianne! I love you! God I love you so much!!” Bog actually giggled. “Yer going to be my wife!! 

Marianne laughed wrapping herself around him, her legs going around his waist. Bog lifted her up and danced around the gazebo with her. 

“I love you Bog! I love you! You are going to be my husband!” She nearly sang holding on tightly to the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. 

That was when they both heard a couple of very loud, “WHOOPIES!!” 

They both turned to see Dawn, Griselda and nearly everyone else from the party, flowing out of the backdoor like water. 

Bog laughed holding Marianne tight against him. He looked down at her and swung her around as he whispered. 

“Thank you for buying this house Marianne.” 

She smiled, gazing into his blue eyes. “Thank you for coming into my life Bog.” Bog kissed her to the sounds of their friends and family cheering them on.


End file.
